The Queen of Hearts
by JokerStarr
Summary: Joker/OC story. Drama/action/crime/violence/fluff/smut! Please read & review & enjoy! Chloe runs to Gotham, desperate to start her life over. She starts to work at one of Jokers lounges and impresses him. Joker finds himself making a deal with her and becomes distracted, wanting to pick her apart and unleash the fire he sees, he doesn't expect to start feeling other things.
1. Chapter 1

**Authors Note:**

 **I'm trying something new. I'm taking things a bit slower in this fanfic and am going to really build up character development while writing this story out. This story has been brewing in my brain for a couple of months now and I had to start putting it on paper. I have the main storyline being about Joker and an OC of mine. I have Johnny Frost and another OC that works for Joker. There are also going to be other characters that come into play. Batman, The Riddler, Jonathan Crane, Nightwing, and a few more… you'll have to read and see. =)**

 **I hope you all enjoy this story! Please review, they encourage me to keep posting new chapters, I want to know if you all like it and what you like about it? Either way, if you don't like it, please be constructive. =)**

(Chloe's POV)

Thunder rolled across the sky as lightning flashed which illuminated the downtown streets of Gotham. There's no Bat symbol in the sky tonight and I'm not sure if that is a comforting thought or not. I walk down the sidewalk of the Diamond District. There's a couple of different nightclubs in this area. I need a job and am hoping this would be my lucky night. I'm dressed to impress. I have my dark chestnut hair pinned up in an elegant bun and a form fitting red dress that didn't go past my knees. I was wearing my pearls tonight, a matching earing and necklace set. I'm a bit shorter than the average girl, only standing at 5'4", so I matched my black heels to up my height.

I had just moved to Gotham two nights ago. No one I knew in my past life knows where I am and I plan on keeping it that way. Not that I have many friends where I come from, they all dwindled off after High School. I had moved in with my High School sweetheart when I was 19 since my father wanted to start traveling around the world.

It was a dream come true – or so I thought. Thomas and I were best friends since we were Freshmen and he was always secretly my dream guy. I had always loved him and wanted nothing more than to make him happy. After High School, I confessed my feelings for him and he returned them, that was it, I was hooked. When we moved in together the dream slowly cracked and eventually shattered. He started to control my every move. He determined what I wore, who I hung out with, what I ate, and if I didn't listen there would be a consequence. He always tried to twist it to make it seem like it was for my own good, like he was doing me some sort of grand gesture of a favor. The hitting began when he would drink and it only got much worse from there. I began to plan my escape after he told me if I ever left him he would kill me. I saved up every penny I could for a year and ended up with $5,000. I bought a one-way plane ticket from Seattle to New York City and then took the 6-hour train ride to Gotham. I was determined to start over as far away as possible. I tried to remove the memories from my mind and focus on the now. I need a job before my savings dwindle too much.

I saw a couple of night club signs and decided on trying my luck at The Royal Flush. I walked in and was surrounded by a calming atmosphere with soft jazz music filling my ears. It was dimly lit, a bar stretched on the side wall, there were tables with white table clothes covering them, a candle in the center of each one. A curtain was drawn around a larger stage at the back of the room. The lounge seemed empty, only a couple of customers were at a few of the tables, then again it was only 7 at night.

"Excuse me, miss." I was greeted politely by one of the women that worked for this lounge, "Can I show you a table?" I surveyed her right away, she wore a black suit with her blonde hair pulled back into a tight ponytail. She was definitely pretty but somewhat intimidating. I'm not sure if it was the suit or her blank almost mean expression.

"Oh, thank you, but I was actually wondering if this place is hiring anyone." She raised her eyebrows at my unexpecting question.

"Yes, actually we're looking for a couple of singers to entertain a few nights a week. Try out is tomorrow but since you're here you can try out now if you're ready." A lump gathered in my throat, I haven't sung for anyone since I was in High School and that was three years ago. An unpleasant memory flashed through my head.

" _You're not even that good of a fucking singer, Chloe! Why do you have to pounce around the apartment and sing, to annoy me right?!" He yelled at me, I was shaking in fear, not wanting him to hit me again. He was drunk earlier than normal and if I would have known he was drinking earlier tonight I wouldn't have been singing. I flinched, he pushed me hard against the kitchen counter._

I shook the memory from my head quickly and focused, seeing that the woman was standing there staring, waiting for my reply.

"Yes, I'm ready now." I tried to sound confident, I already knew what I was going to sing. I had sung it for every audition I've done and nailed it.

She led me to a backroom where a large speaker was and she picked up an iPod. "Any song?"

"Do you have La Isla Bonita by Madonna?" I crossed my fingers.

"Yep. Go." She gave me little time to prepare and the room was filled with the familiar song. It was instrumental so I had to fill in the lyrics myself. I lost myself in the sound of the music as it ran through me. It was one of my only escapes that I had known. I finished the bridge of the song and the music cut, my eyes found hers and she had a stone face.

"You're good, you're hired." My heart sprang up gratefully, "You start tomorrow night. $200 a night and you work 4 nights a week, cash given only, don't wear anything slutty, stay classy and polite. We have a list of songs that are good for business but if you stick around for a bit you'll have a say in what you sing. Be here at 7:30 tomorrow night."

"Thank you so much, Miss…" I just realized I hadn't learned her name, "I'm sorry I haven't even introduced myself. My name is Chloe Patton." I hold my hand out and she takes it, giving it a firm shake.

"I'm Emma Frost, one of your bosses. It'll either be me or my brother here to get business done. Mr. J comes in here to do some big business deals or to let off steam from time to time, he's the one that owns this lounge. Don't mouth off and do your job, you'll be fine." She explains to me, I'm so excited I know I can't stop smiling.

"I won't disappoint, thank you for this!" I say again, grateful. I didn't have to continue to worry about dwindling money. My next step is to find an apartment, get enrolled in college, and start my life over. With 4 nights being a minimum work requirement a week I'll be bringing in at least $800 a week. I'll be on my feet in no time with this job and all I had to do was sing. Tonight really was my lucky night.

After thanking Miss Frost again, I made my way back to my hotel room. I showered and changed into comfier clothes, now laying down on the hard bed. This wasn't the best hotel but I didn't want to stay in a fancier place not knowing when I'd bring in more income. Now I could check out of here tomorrow and try to find an apartment or at the very least check into a better hotel that didn't have multiple cracks in the walls and questionable markings on the carpets.

(Emma's POV)

I made my way back to the warehouse after finishing up some paperwork at the lounge where Johnny had taken Mr. J. Last night Johnny had taken some of the henchmen and shot up Arkham, breaking out our boss. We had finally been able to recruit some inside men to help us with the job of getting him out. He had been in there for about three months this time after the Bat bashed his teeth in. Word was, boss wasn't too happy, and he came out of Arkham this time furious. Already killing three henchmen that couldn't keep their mouths shut. My phone vibrated in my pocket.

'He's red' – My brother texted me, code for don't piss him off he'll shoot to kill.

Johnny and I have been working for Mr. J since I we were teenagers. Our parents were shit head drug addicts and always had us working to support their habits. We arranged to have a one-time job with Mr. J, robbing a crate that was at the docks. We did the job quietly and the robbery was never traced back to us, that's when he offered us a sanctuary. He promised to provide us with what we needed and eventually a decent pay after proving ourselves. Since that day we never looked back, ten years of freedom away from our drugged-out parents that probably aren't even alive anymore.

I pulled up to the warehouse and walked inside. The warehouse had been turned into one of Jokers hideouts, it had a make shift living room area with a couple of couches, a table to eat at in a different area with a couple of refrigerators and a microwave. Boss man had his office and bedroom in the backroom.

"Sis, he wants to see you in the office." Johnny said quietly and I made my way to the back area, knocking on the office door twice before twisting the handle and walking in.

Three months away had dimmed his intimidating appearance in my mind of him but when I walked in I was quickly reminded of it and felt the weight of the room on my shoulders. Boss was sitting on his desk sharpening a knife, he looked up for a moment and I noticed it. The silver grill that had replaced his white teeth and the tattoo now on his forehead, 'damaged'. I stood there, waiting for his orders.

"How are my clubs doing?" He asked lowly, I could tell he was trying to keep his anger pulled back.

"Business is good boss, I actually just hired a new singer for The Royal Flush lounge and I have some more try outs tomorrow. Grin and Bare It is still bringing in good money and I'm hoping the new singers for the lounge up your business. Johnny has been working with your associates to keep the rest of the business running smoothly." I explained, he continued to sharpen his knife.

"Ha ha ha ha" He laughed, animatedly and I relaxed a little inside. When you make him laugh you're either about to die or get praised. There was a tiny difference in the laugh and I had known him long enough to know this one was a good one, "What would I do without my two most loyal guard dogs?"

"I try, boss." I smile inwardly at his approval. "Anything I can do for you?"

He puts his knife down and jumps off the desk, stretching out his arms and his muscles flex. He had been working out in Arkham, his body was still in the best shape. He ran his fingers through his green hair, slicking it backwards out of his face. He sauntered over to his liquor cabinet and pulled out his malt whiskey, pouring some in a glass.

"No, just go make sure no one fucks anything up." He takes a sip of his whiskey.

"It's nice to have you back, boss." I leave without another word, not wanting to overstay my welcome in his presence.

Johnny was waiting in the living room and I sat down next to him on the couch.

"Good job getting him out." I compliment him, the corner of his mouth twitches into a half smile. "What's with the damaged tattoo?"

"He said it's a message to Batman, he damaged his looks permanently." He shrugged, "You should get some sleep, it's going to be a quiet night and I'll make sure things are taken care of here."

I was tired and didn't want to argue the offer away, "Thank you." I go to the other couch and lay down quickly finding myself drifting off into darkness.

(Joker's POV)

I downed my whiskey and poured myself another glass. The warm burning sensation down my throat felt fantastic compared to the stale water Arkham offered. The Bat was going to get what was coming to him. He was just like me and I'm more than ever determined to prove it to that worthless rat. It would be a big show stopper and I needed to start planning it. I'll lay low for a while and then BANG, he'll never know what hit him. He's a joke, thinking the world so highly when it's filled with hypocrites, him being the biggest one of all.

The train in my mind changed tracks. An imagine of one of the female doctors at Arkham pops into my head, watching her walk away, her apple shaped rump got me stirring. Oh, a couple more weeks and she would have been sneaking into my cell at night for some quality doctor/patient time… I shook my head and downed the rest of my whiskey, I need to recoup.

"Taking some time to recoup and enjoy the _finer_ things in life isn't a bad idea." I talk out loud to myself, being in Arkham for three months had taken a toll on my mind. Always being doped up on some type of drug or sedative. I'm eager for the meds to flush out of my system, wanting to see the world clearly again.

Tomorrow I'll go check out my clubs, especially the Royal Flush, a new singer starts tomorrow and I want to make sure they don't flop. I trust Emma's judgement but double checking inventory is never a bad idea when it comes to money.

I walk over to my bed and lay down, staring up at the ceiling. I try to sleep but my insomnia taunts me, so I close my eyes and allow my thoughts to roam free. Chaos filling my mind with various plot ideas, naughty ideas, and the best one, the Bat begging for his sanity back.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:**

 **TRIGGER WARNING: Violence/Rape, please be advised. Go to the end chapter if you can't read it and I'll fill you in on the part of the story that needs to be explained. Trigger starts after Johnny's POV ends.**

(Chloe's POV)

Singing is more than words drawn out for me, it's literally a freedom in my soul reaching to the sky. It kept me sane through very dark times in my life. This new job was the best I've ever had because I could unleash my emotions through the music running in my soul. I was on stage, the lights beaming on me warmed up my skin, and I sang one song after another. The crowd would applaud and the next song would begin. The songs were smooth, slow, and some jazzy. I was thankful for Emma that she took some time beforehand to go over the songs with me and find out the ones I knew and the ones I didn't. She was less intimidating tonight than yesterday; she was more like an encouraging older friend that was cheering me on before a first test. Making sure that I had what I needed and telling me to not flop it.

The song ended and the lights on the stage dimmed, I knew it was time for my break. I walked backstage. I sat down on one of the couches and enjoyed my 15-minute break with a glass of iced water. My black dress was to my ankles but form fit my body, not showing too much cleavage. I wore the same pearls as yesterday and the same black high heels. I was going to have to go shopping to change up my wardrobe, it'll look too tacky to stay in the same clothes every night. I dabbed at my forehead with a napkin, knowing I was clammy and didn't want to begin sweating. It was hard to stand in high heels for an hour without a break. My hair was down in waves tonight which didn't help the heat I was feeling. I would be grateful to get into comfier clothes and head to my hotel.

"Hey, Chloe." Emma was in front of me, I stood to meet her on her level. "Mr. J is in the house and will be watching your next song. You need to impress him so don't fuck it up, bring your A game. Marcus will be on stage too; he raps and will be doing the next song with you." She points over at Marcus, I assumed, and he gave me a thumb up with a large grin. I was happy I wasn't going to do the next one alone, it would have been more awkward that way. The last song I had set for the night was "You Don't Own Me" By Grace.

"Ok, no worries." Is all I could manage to say but my heart was suddenly racing. I couldn't lose this job on my first night because the owner didn't like it. I took a deep breath, trying my best to relax my nerves.

"You'll be fine if you just do what you were doing before." Her eyes seem a bit softer, like she could read that I was nervous now and was trying to calm me down. It did help a little to know she thought I was doing good prior.

I give her a smile and she nods, walking away. I walk towards the stage and Marcus follows me. When we get on stage moments pass before the music begins and the lights shine brightly down on me. The one thing I love about singing on a bright stage is you can't see your audience very well. All of my nerves that I felt before seemed to melt away from me as the music continued and I found myself getting into the song. Moving my hips slowly to the beat of the music while I sang. The song ended and the lights dimmed again. I hear applause but can't help the nerves that settle back into my knotted stomach. I hope that was good enough. I give a small bow and head off stage, happy to head back to the dressing room.

When I get inside I change right away, wanting to get the hot dress off me. I sit on the couch after I slip on a pair of jeans and a simple pink t-shirt so that I can put on my shoes. I pull my hair back into a ponytail and shove my dress, heels and jewelry into my duffle bag. When I go to leave, I open the door to meet a tall man waiting outside my dressing room. He had blue eye and had darker brown hair that he had slicked back. He was wearing a black suit and when I opened the door he looked up at me. Why did everyone that seemed to work here come off as intimidating?

"Boss wants to see you, come with me." The nerves that had settled down jolted alive in my stomach. Was I about to be fired? He leads me down the hallway and knocks on a door and then twists the handle to let himself in. I took a deep breath. It was going to be OK, there are other jobs and you still have savings.

I walked in and it felt like someone punched the breath out of me. My mind struggled to comprehend who I was seeing in front of me. He wasn't on a TV set and I'm not sure if this was some sort of costume party and I missed the memo… but he looked so genuinely real. Fear crawled its way through my entire body and I couldn't stop staring. He stood there. He was tall, lean but I could see the muscle definition, his green hair slicked back out of his face, his icy blue eyes staring back into mine, in a maroon colored dress shirt with the top three buttons undone revealing his chest that held multiple different tattoos. I wonder what stories each one told. He had on black suit pants also. His face had such sharp expressions, he was defined, and once upon a time I bet he would have made such an attractive man. His skin was like a porcelain doll; he was so pale and his lips were bright red. I'm not sure if that was due to the ACE chemical accident or he enjoyed wearing lipstick. I felt a tightness in my chest. Was I about to die? I didn't know what to do or say, so I just stood there waiting for him to say or do something.

"Your singing is something else, you gotta name?" His voice was smooth and low, like a viper hissing at its prey.

"Chloe." My voice cracked a little and his smile grew wider. He walked over towards me and my instinct to back away must have been turned off. He circled me, looking at me up and down. My fingertips were going slightly numb from having them dug into the palms of my hands. So nervous I had to keep myself steady and that was the only way to do it.

After circling me he walked back to a couch and grabbed an iPod.

"I want you to sing for me." He threw me the iPod and I reached to catch it just in time. "Any song you want, but you better impress, dollface." He sat down on the couch now, leaning forward, his elbows on his knees.

I quickly take the iPod and scroll through the various songs. I tried to find one as quickly as possible. I needed to pick one that I knew I could nail but I had to also impress him or I had a feeling that my life would end before the night did. I did note that he had on a chest holster with a very large gun tucked away next to the side of his chest. I finally saw it, "My Immortal" by Evanescence. I hit the song and closed my eyes trying my best to control my breathing. My que hit, I opened my eyes and I began to sing. I was nervous at first but the song relaxed me, taking away where I was and living in the moment of the song itself. He let me sing through the entire song, his stance never wavering. He sat and watched me, his eyes devouring every word and movement I made throughout the song. When it ended, he sat back and brought his hands together and did a slow clap, laughing animatedly in a low and slow manner.

"Ha… Ha… Ha… Ha…" He was applauding me and I felt a tinge of relief at his sudden way of showing approval. I didn't move, just stood there and waited again for him to say or do something.

"Well aren't you just fabulous. You keep singing like that and the business gets better then _you_ will be getting a raise." He did one final clap and stood up. More money a night? Wow… that'd be extremely helpful for me.

"Thank you, sir." I was grateful for his approval and praise. He raised his eyes and held up his hand, wagging his index finger at me like he was scolding a child.

"No no no… none of that _siiir_ talk. You can call me Mr. J or just J … or" he looks at me devilishly for a moment, "hell dollface, you can even call me _daddy_ " He purred at me and my stomach began to knot again, a memory dared to immerge itself but I pushed it back down like I was swallowing a large pill dry.

"Thank you, Mr. J, for the opportunity." I wanted to be on good terms with him and not give him a reason to kill me but at the same time I couldn't accept any type of offer like that.

"Ha Ha Ha Ha!" He laughs animatedly again, this time it seemed more genuine than the last. "Come back tomorrow and knock em dead for me, dollface!" He continued to laugh and waved his hand. The other man was there and he gestured towards the door. I gladly followed behind him out of there, thankful I still had my life. I had impressed the Joker and now I knew who my boss actually was. I know the Joker is a scary supervillain and now I'm his employee. Does that make me guilty by association if his lounge is busted? I shook off the thought. I couldn't just not go back to work. He was offering me more money if I did good and business improved. At the same time, I was scared to go back, he was the Joker and I didn't want to be associated with someone that could land me in jail. The first thought won, I needed the money and if anything, I could play dumb if I got caught. I headed back to my hotel.

(Johnny's POV)

Joker was in the backseat of the SUV; I was driving him to his strip club 'Grin & Bare It'. He wanted some down time from being out of Arkham. I don't blame him; I've been in there once and it's a shit hole. I looked in the rearview mirror and he was just staring out the window being more quiet than normal. Usually he would be cracking some type of joke or ranting about something that annoyed him. Tonight, he was quiet, and that was never a good sign.

"What do you think of the new singer?" He asked, interesting question for him. I wasn't sure how to answer, I didn't want to piss him off.

"Uhh she's sexy, talented and according to Emma, a nice girl so far." I keep it simple and he shifts in his seat, taking out his cell phone and looks down at it.

"What do you know about her?" He asks.

"Nothing, boss."

"Hmm," His eyes find my own in the mirror and I look back at the road, "Could she be a mole?"

I never thought of that and I know Emma didn't do a background on any of the new singers yet. "I can do a background check on her and the other newbies if you want, boss." I offer.

"Good, let me know the results when you get them." He orders. "I highly doubt she's a mole. She wouldn't have been so damn jumpy tonight if she was."

"You got it, boss." I say and we pull up to the strip club. We get out and he heads to the usual booth behind the VIP section. He sits down and a waitress with a large chest, curly blonde hair and a nice hour glass body runs up to him. She giggles as she takes his order and rushes away. Lucky bastard gets all the girls. I smile and shake my head, standing in the corner hoping this was going to be a quiet night. I pull out my phone and text Emma.

'I need a background on Chloe, Marcus, and Racheal.'

The phone vibrates almost right away, 'You got it. Will send results ASAP'

(Chloe's POV)

I get back to the hotel and lock myself into my room, throwing my duffle on the floor and head straight to the bathroom. I start the shower and make it as hot as it can go, step in and sit down. Tonight was mentally exhausting, I just wanted to shower and get to bed. I lay my head back on the shower wall and close my eyes.

 _The T.V. was on in the background, another breaking news story from the city of Gotham. Apparently, the Joker had killed Robin, Batmans apprentice. I shook my head in disbelief. Heros and villains roamed the streets of Gotham and yet there were no heros here in Seattle to save anyone. Poor Robin though, he was only a kid. I continued to prepare the stir fry veggies for tonights dinner when my phone began to vibrate and I reached for it, it was my friend Rebecca from the coffee house I worked at._

" _Hello" I answer_

" _Hey, did you see the news? Robin is dead!" She says frantically in my ear. "I can't believe that, the Joker is the one that did it I guess! I bet Batman will kill him now next time they get into a fight."_

" _I thought Batman didn't kill anyone?" I ask, knowing she follows this closer than I do. I begin to chop up a carrot_

" _Oh, well…" She continues to talk in my ear but I suddenly had a distraction and not a pleasant one. Thomas had just gotten home and he was early. Dinner wasn't even on the table yet and my pulse quickened, I didn't want to fight tonight._

" _Chloe, are you there?" Rebecca pulls me from my thoughts._

" _Yea, sorry."_

" _So will you be at work tomorrow?" She asks again_

" _Yes," I feel Thomas behind me, he pulls me close to him and I drop the knife out of my hand, feeling his hard erection pressing into my lower back._

 _I push him off of me and walk towards the fridge, not in the mood for sex and I was on the phone. To avoid the fight, I turn and hold up my finger and mouth to him 'one second'. His eyes go from playful to furious, he grabs the phone out of my hands and ends the call, throwing it down on the floor._

 _He smacks my face so hard I go flying backwards a bit but catch myself before hitting the counter. "_ _ **You do as daddy tells you, I don't care what the fuck you're doing, you never push me off, ever!**_ _" My heart is racing and I try to think of a way to defuse the situation quickly._

" _Thomas, I'm sorry, I just wanted to finish up my conversation and I would hav-" he pushes me against the counter and lifts up my skirt, yanking my panties down and plunging two fingers inside without notice. I yelp out in pain of his intrusion and I try to push him off of me, only to be met with his other fist to my face and then another, causing me to fall to the floor. He pulls off his own pants and forces my legs apart, holding down my shoulder with his other arm he plunges inside._

" _ **Daddy will make you feel good just relax you fucking bitch, oh you're such a slut!**_ _"_

 _Tears prick at my eyes and roll down my cheeks. I could smell the liquor on his breath and clothes now. I relaxed and let him do what he pleased, knowing if I didn't fight he wouldn't beat me after._

 _I tried to take my mind elsewhere. Batman and the Joker. Both could hold their own. Neither needed someone to save them. I wish I could be stronger like them. Maybe if I ran into one of them I could learn something. The pain was continuous and sharp. One final thrust and he pulled out and the next thing I saw was his fist coming right at me. All that was left was darkness._

I felt the stinging of cold water on my body and opened my eyes, screaming. "Get off me!"

I looked around, my breathing labored. I was safe. It was just a nightmare. All because Joker had told me I could call him daddy. I feel myself shaking and turn off the water, pulling my knees to my chest I rest my head on it and begin to sob. That was another time. This is now, my new life, and I told myself I would no longer be afraid of him. I needed to stand on my own, I don't need a hero. Now that I worked for Joker here was my chance to keep my promise to myself. I would take a note from him and learn something. Determined, I would become stronger.

 **A/N:**

 **Trigger Warning Explained: If you couldn't read it due to trigger, she was called Daddy by Joker but had a flash back later of being attacked and raped by her ex-boyfriend Thomas who referred to himself as Daddy. It's just another layer to her. She is now determined to become stronger.**

 **Please review guys, I'd like to know if I should keep posting this or not. I'd love some feedback on how you like the story and where you'd like to see things go. Or even if you didn't enjoy some parts, please be constructive and explain. Or if you just like it, let me know! =) Thanks guys!**


	3. Chapter 3

(Chloe's POV)

The next couple of days at work had me a bit on edge, always wondering if Joker was here and if he was watching or not. On stage, thankfully, I lost myself in the music and my worried thoughts went away.

Right now, I was enjoying a day off, sitting down on my hotel bed painting my toenails while the T.V. show Friends played in the background. Being alone was nice, no one to yell at me or be afraid of. My phone began to buzz and my hand jerked from painting my big toenail to my foot instead. I couldn't help but stifle a giggle at my clumsiness before I answered the phone.

"Hello?"

"Chloe, we need you to work tonight, can you come in?" Emma's voice sounded a bit urgent like she was having a hectic day.

"Yea, no worries. Normal time?"

"Yea, thanks a lot kid." She hangs up. I guess it's time to get something to eat and get ready to work. I don't mind the extra hours, money is money.

(Emma's POV, an hour before calling Chloe)

I walk up the driveway of Jokers main hideout house with a stack of folders in my hands. It was a nice drive up here, secluded in the hills that surrounded Gotham city. It was roughly a forty-minute drive from the main part of the city and it was a nice getaway when shit really hit the fan and we needed to retreat for a while.

I found him in his study upstairs, knocking on the door and waiting for his answer before entering.

"Whatcha got for me today, Emma?" He asked, seeming to be in a decent mood.

"The background checks were completed, boss. I called in a favor that I had from the Riddler, he was able to get them done fast and more detailed than any other source." I placed the folders down on his desk and he opened the first folder right away.

"Hmmm, what do we have here… Marcus Hitch, 28 years old, divorced, jail for two years for theft when he was 22, blah blah blah…" He flips through the folder quickly and throws it to the floor, picking up the next one. "Racheal Farrah, 22 years old, single, no criminal record, no hospital records as of recent, blah blah…" He throws it the same way he did with the other one, "Chloe Patton, 20 years old, single, no criminal record, a few hospital records…" He trails off, flipping the page to view the hospital records, nothing serious shown. It simply said "Indication of assault," Boss quirks his nonexistent eyebrow up, intrigued.

"Drains her bank account and closes it, changes her number, buys a one-way ticket to NYC and then rides down to Gotham on a train, all in the same day. What is she running from and why would she run here, of all places…" his voice trails off, like he's trying to figure out a puzzle "She working tonight?"

"No, she's not." I shake my head and he closes her folder.

"Get her to come in and work. We leave in 30 minutes." He orders, walking over to the bathroom and shutting the door behind him.

(Joker's POV)

"I know this deal is going to be sweet, for both of us eventually J. Like I said, if they get in on my turf they'll try to sneak onto yours next. Really we're just stomping out a lit match before it becomes a fire." Master Max rambled on about some low life thugs running around in his neighborhood. He wanted me to take care of them for him.

The Royal Flush was booming tonight, not a single empty table in the house. I sat in the back of the lounge in the VIP section, I lean back on the booth I was sitting at.

"You know what, I like the way you think." I hold my left hand up to my mouth, showing my amusement at his proposal. How hilarious, instead of defending his own turf he wants me to take care of it. "Get someone else to take out the heavy trash for ya, make it easy on the back!" I laugh, "ha ha ha ha!" He gives a sheepish smile.

That's when I hear the music and her voice starts to ring in my ears. I glance over at the stage and can't help that my mouth drops open a bit at what she's wearing. The red dress looked like it was made from luxurious silk, it hugged her in all the right places, accentuating her curves. The black high heels added to her height and made her posture confident and sexy. Her lips looked plump and there was a smoldering fire look in her eyes. That's what got me interested in her in the first place. Her voice was good, sure, but her eyes when she sang told a story of their own. Her eyes burned with passion and longing, like her soul wanted to be free.

"So, uh, what do you think J, we got a deal?" He pulls me back to the meeting and I face him, annoyed that my thoughts were interrupted.

"You're gonna have to sweet talk a little more, what do I get out of this?" I growl.

"Money, J, I got 50k right here man," He pulls out a paper bag and discards the wads of cash onto the table.

"Now this is business!" I laugh again, "have a drink and enjoy the show."

(Chloe's POV)

I walked back to my dressing room feeling a sense of pride. I had the entire lounge on their feet applauding me before I left the stage. I haven't felt this good in years and wanted to celebrate, I may go out to the lounge and order myself a drink once I'm done changing. I open the door and feel the sudden excitement I just held twinge, turning into nerves. There he was, the Joker, sitting on the couch in my dressing room.

"Dollface!" He exclaimed, standing and clapping. "A _hell_ of a show tonight!" and I know my face flushes, I can feel my cheeks slightly warm at the unexpected compliment.

"Thank you, that means a lot coming from the big boss." I answer, not sure exactly _how_ to talk to him.

"I've made more business in the past week with you working here. We need to find you a good stage name, something to _hook_ the customers into coming to see the infamous…" He taps his chin with his finger, thinking "Aha! How about, the Queen of Hearts?" He holds his arms out animatedly and I smile at his gesture, he was an interesting character.

"Ok, I like it. Alice in Wonderland is one of my favorite stories." I tell him and his smile grows, now showing his silver teeth.

"Oh, I like the story myself." He walks over to the couch again and sits down, I guess I'm not getting out of this dress anytime soon. I want to keep him happy and continue to impress him. I also need to keep my promise to myself, I will learn something from him.

"What else do you like?" I ask, taking in a brave breath and sit down next to him on the couch. He genuinely looks surprised for a split second before his facial expressions change into another smile.

"I like _a lot_ of things, dollface, you'll have to be more specific with your question." He answers smoothly, dropping his voice almost sensually and it made me shift on the couch a bit.

"You have some awesome looking tattoos; I like the one on the side of your neck with the 'All In' underneath. What's the symbol of it for you?" I ask boldly, lifting my eyes from the tattoo I was just speaking about to look at his face.

His sharp facial structure took me by surprise because of how serious he looked and his face was unreadable to me. "It's my lucky calling card, dollface. The saying is self-explanatory, go all in with your life, whatever you do, don't pussy half way through it."

"Seems like a good motto to live by," I reply, giving him a smile of my own but his expression doesn't falter.

"What about the smile on your hand?" I ask, more curious now about his other tattoos and the stories they held.

He wags his finger in front of my face, "No, if you get a question then so do I." I'm surprised he wants to know about me too, there isn't many fun things to tell him but I nod my head in agreement, curious to hear the questions he would have.

"What do you think about when you sing?" The question takes me by surprise and he tilts his head to the side a bit waiting for my answer.

"Well," I fidget with my hands in my lap, "It depends on the song that I'm singing. For the most part I don't really think about words… it's more of an emotional response." I scan his face for a change of expression but he doesn't give one.

"Laughing at the joke this world is can get tiring, so my hand gives my mouth a break sometimes when my lips don't feel like producing the smile or I'm too annoyed to show one." He answers my question I asked a bit ago and I could relate to his thinking with the world being a joke. So far, it's been nothing but lies for me.

I feel his hand under my chin, gently pulling my face up so I look at him again, not realizing until now that I had looked away lost in my own thoughts. "Why did you move to Gotham of all places?"

The jolt of electricity that shot through me from his touch was unexpected, it wasn't fear that I was feeling, just tingles where his hand was. I hadn't told him I just moved here, so how would he even know that information?

"I wanted to get to the opposite side of the country as quickly as possible, so I picked a city and went with it." I wanted to turn this less serious, the electric energy between him and I right now being unbearably intense. He still hadn't released his hand from under my chin. "All in, right?" I said, giving a small giggle and his stone-faced expression finally broke turning into a large smile with his eyes squinting.

"Now you're talking," He says and releases my chin.

I tried to think of another question that wouldn't be too personal or intruding for him. I didn't want to make him uncomfortable.

"What's your favorite game?" I ask and his smile turns devilish.

"Oh so many to pick from, playing games with Batsy is always a fun time." His quick mention of Batman reminds me of Jokers criminal behaviors, he's an extremely dangerous man and here I am asking him what his favorite game is to play. I smile at the irony of the situation while he continues to answer the question, "I also enjoy _quality_ time with various other women, it generally involves only two people and everyone playing wins." He purrs and his eyes darken slightly. I feel a lump in my throat, not sure how to respond to his blunt honesty with me.

"What about you?" He asks, and I wish I had picked a less boring question now that the spot light was on me.

"Well, -"

Knock Knock Knock

I look over at the door, "Come in."

The door opens and Emma steps in, "Boss, Monster T is here, wanted to let you know."

"Tell the good boy I'll be there in a minute," he tells her and she leaves. "Duty calls, dollface, but I loved our little chit chat." He stands up and places a wad of cash on my vanity. "Good job tonight, keep it up. Oh, and go buy yourself another red dress. You look great in that color!" He turns to me and winks and then he's gone just as quickly. The tension that was swirling in the room is suddenly empty and I couldn't help but feel cut short. A bit disappointed that the conversation ended too soon for me I decided to just get changed and head back to the hotel.

The next afternoon was beautiful in Gotham! The sun was beaming down brightly on my skin making me feel warm, the birds were singing, and it looks like spring was in full swing. Today was my day off and I was going to enjoy it shopping for some new clothes that I could wear at the lounge.

I headed into a local coffee house that I had discovered a few nights ago called The Java Pit. It had a hipster feel to it with dim lights, a huge bar and benches lined at it. Tables that had multiple different types of chairs and a large chalkboard wall with all the specialty drinks they had. They were somewhat busy this afternoon so I stood in line waiting.

"Hey! Chloe!" I tense up, fear spiking me at a quick rate. It couldn't be anyone from Seattle, no one knew where I was. I turn slowly and I'm met with instant relief.

"Hey Racheal," she worked with me at the lounge as another singer, she was extremely pretty. She was a couple inches taller than me, thin body frame, honey blonde hair in curls to her waist with baby blue eyes to match.

"What are you up to today?" She asked, and the line moved up one.

"Oh just shopping for some new clothes for work." I shrug, "What about you?"

"I'm totally doing the same thing!" She says and reaches to grab my hand with both of hers, "We should go together?" She suggests and I hesitate. I shake off the fear of making friends away and give her a smile.

"I'd love to." And we get our coffee and head out to the shopping center.

After the fifth store of trying on clothes, shoes, and accessories I'm almost worn out. I do learn how nice Racheal is though. She's a talker too. She's a single mom to twin boys but she shares custody with the father. She has a dog that she adores, isn't on good terms with her brother, and enjoys volleyball in her spare time. With all of her talking I was actually happy that I didn't have to talk back much about myself. What was I going to say? 'Oh hi, I'm Chloe, on the run with no friends and the only person I enjoy talking to as of late in none other than the Joker, our boss.' I smile to myself.

"So why did you pick singing as a career?" I ask her, trying to keep her talking about herself.

"Oh, I'm pretty good at it and it was always a hobby growing up. Easy money here in Gotham if you know where to apply. The Royal Flush gives good pay and they have me working three nights a week!" She proudly says and puts a dress that's on a clothing hanger up to her body and looks in the mirror, "What about you?"

"It's just, something I love to do and am lucky enough to be ok at it." I answer, she switches out the dress for another to compare while I move through the rack of dresses. I clear my throat, "What do you think of the owner?"

I instantly regret the question, "Oh, umm, I actually don't know, never met him. Emma said he liked me well enough though when he was in the other night to check us all out! Have you met him?"

I'm not sure how to answer her at first, I don't want to cause tension between us and besides that, why would Joker single me out and have me sing in front of him privately. Then on top of that, meet me in my dressing room to get to know me more. I thought it was something he was doing with all of the singers, not just me.

"I've never met him either," I lie, not wanting to disclose information that she may or may not know.

I feel my phone vibrate in my pocket and reach for it, reading the message. My blood ran cold and I could feel my heart rate accelerate at a dangerous pace. My head felt suddenly foggy and my knees buckled.

'I found you' sent from the number I knew all too well.

I dropped all of my clothes I had in my hands and rushed out of the store, leaving Racheal and everything behind me. Tears were gathering in my eyes and I could feel them running down my cheeks. My legs carried me as I pushed through the shopping mall doors to be met with darkening dusk.

I ran, not sure where my feet were taking me until my mind caught up and I saw the sign to the Royal Flush. I silently pray that he will be in there. I have no idea what I am going to say or how I'm going to approach him. All I know is that I needed to be around the one person that made me feel stronger right now.

I rush into the lounge and scan the room. Marcus is on stage singing a jazz song and half of the tables are filled. Then I spot him, green hair in the back of the room, he's sitting at a booth with two other men and he had a woman sitting next to him, giggling loudly as she twirled her hair.

I walked over to the area he is in only to be met by, I'm assuming, one of his bodyguards.

"You can't go back there lady," He grumbles and my heart races faster, if possible.

"Please, I just need to talk to Mr. J for a moment, please, I work here as a singer." I tell him and he doesn't falter.

"No, he's busy, and I don't care if you work here. Get out of here." He growls at me now.

"No, you don't understand!" my voice is raised, shaking. "Please!" I know I was starting to cause a scene by the looks that others were starting to give me at the nearby tables.

And then there he is, he walks past the guard that was keeping me from him. His expression is filled with confusion and annoyance. I know I was making a fool of myself, I suddenly regret bothering him and want to turn around but that would be an even worse idea. All in, remember?

"Come on," He grabs my wrist and it's like his touch is the medicine I needed, my breathing calms and my heart begins to settle. He leads me to a back room of the lounge, his office I assume. He shuts the door behind us and I feel a sense of security, safety. The irony of the situation; I feel safe behind a closed door with a mass super villain.

"What's going on, doll, you just interrupted a deal I was doing." His voice laced with annoyance, I try to calm myself.

"I have someone after me and he found me, I need protection, I'll pay you. Please help me. Please." I beg him and his expression goes from annoyance to the normal hard stone faced expression I saw yesterday.

"You realize, you're asking to make a deal with the devil, right?" He cautions me, I know that his services don't come without a hefty price but I'll be willing to pay anything to be safe. I nod quickly, not wanting to change my mind, all or nothing.

"Well then," a smile dancing on his lips now, "Let's talk business."

 **A/N:**

 **Oh wow thank you all so much for the favs/follows/and reviews! I have some amazing things in store, this is truly the beginning of a fun roller coaster ride! What did you all think of this chapter? Pretty please let me know!**

 **Yourworkismylove – I hope you liked this chapter Sis 3**

 **oOArtemisQuinnOo – I'm so happy to hear that you love the story so far, honestly I love writing it! and I hope this chapter didn't disappoint you! =) Thank you for the review, it means so much to me!**

 **Roserain199 – I'm happy you like it so far and hope you continue to like it =) Thank you so much for the review, seriously means a lot!**

 **MadHatterLove7011 – Thank you so much for the detailed review! It means a lot to me! I am keeping it a slow burn but you'll get to see fluff and teasing, maybe even more, in the next couple of chapters ;) Things are about to get interesting! I hope that you enjoyed the chapter and it didn't disappoint!**


	4. Chapter 4

(Chloe's POV)

My nerves have settled considerably but as I stand there watching Joker pace back and forth of the backroom I can't help but wonder what he has in store. I need to offer something, I step closer to his slowly pacing form and he stops in his tracks with my sudden closeness, his eyes baring into my own for a moment.

"I don't have much I can offer you, I only have $2,000 in savings but I'd be willing to make a payment arrangement." I offer the last bit of my savings to him and I'm met with his unexpected laughter.

"Keep your money, dollface." His voice is smooth and he continues to slowly pace around the room. "No, instead, I'll offer you protection but in return you owe me two things. The first," He stops pacing and turns to face me, "You continue to work here for me until I say otherwise."

That one seems considerably easy, it's not like he doesn't pay good. "I agree to the first." And he smiles at me.

"The second, you _owe_ me a favor. When I call in this favor you _will_ comply without question or else…" his voice trails off, not needing to finish his sentence because it's implied enough in his tone that if I don't comply I'll probably pay with my life. What could I possibly offer him that he would want, I don't have connections so what favor would he even consider from me? Before agreeing I decide to speak my mind, I know I don't have much to offer.

"I have no clue what favor I could offer you, besides singing, I don't really –"

"No. Questions. Remember?" His jaw is set tightly with darker eyes staring into mine; I can feel his annoyance rising again and I'm quickly reminded of his intimidating presence. I came to Joker for help for a reason, I won't back down now.

"Agreed." I say quickly before I can change my mind and I extend my right hand out to him, offering a handshake.

He looks down at my hand briefly and a smile spreads on his face, his eyes changing from dark to amusement. He suddenly reaches for me and grabs my wrist instead of my hand pulling me to him, our bodies inches apart. He places his left palm up to my mouth, showcasing the smiling tattoo on his hand now on my own face. He leans in close to me, his lips near my ear.

"You're about to learn to smile a lot more, dollface." His voice is low and sensual; I can feel his warm breath on my neck. We're inches apart from each other and his body heat radiates off of him. His scent filled my senses, a rich warm liquor mixed with his own musk, my stomach filled with tingles and I closed my eyes trying to regain myself. He smelled absolutely amazing, why have I never noticed before? He let me go and stepped away, reaching for his cell phone and quickly typing something.

"You're going to go up to my house for the next couple of nights. You'll be a good little house guest, I presume," He looks up at me for a brief moment and I nod, surprised I was going to be staying with him.

The door opens and Emma comes in, I immediately notice the syringe she has in her hand. I stood there frozen in place, hoping that wasn't for me. It seems Joker took note of my reaction and grabbed the syringe from Emma, turns to me with it held up.

"You understand I can't have you know where I live. Precautions, doll, nothing personal. I'd normally just blindfold you but this is extra security." His eyes are glaring down into mine, it feels like he's testing me, will I be brave enough to trust him? I take a deep breath and hold back tears, the fear of the unknown creeping into me. "Tick tock, don't have all night."

"Ok." My voice cracks as I answer. He grabs me by the waist and pulls me to him, our bodies meeting each other and I feel the sting in my neck. My limbs become weak and heavy, and the last thing I see is his face. His green hair falling a bit in front of his blue eyes, his strong facial features seemed to soften for a moment but before I could get a good look the world became blurry.

(Emma's POV)

Joker carried Chloe to one of our SUVs parked in the back alley of the lounge. I follow, not understanding why he is choosing to help her. In my ten years of working for Joker he's never brought a single woman back to his house hideout outside of the city. That was strictly for him and a couple of close henchmen that were in his inner circle. Most of the women he slept with or played around with only went to the warehouse hideout. Why her? I didn't dare ask him that question, it wasn't in my job description to question his motives. Johnny did once and was lucky to only limp away with a superficial gunshot wound to the leg. The last place anyone wanted to be was on his bad side.

I open the trunk of the SUV and he places her limp body inside. He pulled out her cellphone from her jean pocket and then shuts the trunk.

"Make sure she's in the guest room next to mine." He turns to me, his expression serious, "Don't let any of the boys up at the house touch her, I'll be up in a couple of hours." I nod, having my orders and he heads back inside. I take a deep breath and get into the drivers seat, heading out of town towards Jokers house.

(Joker's POV)

I head back to my office where I find Johnny waiting for me. It's been a hell of a night so far and I still had to deal with the three stooges I was doing business with out in the lounge area. Johnny stands up when he sees me.

"Boss," he greets.

I open Chloe's cellphone and go to her messages. Only one message in her inbox, by a number not saved in her phone. 'I found you' was all it said, how terrifying. I can't help but laugh at the small threat implied from that message, what could this person have done to her for her to get all in a frenzy over that? I toss Johnny the phone, he looks down at it.

"Find out everything you can, Johnny boy. I've got some business to finish up."

I make my way back to the lounge room to find the three stooges waiting for me. The boys look annoyed and the girl continued to push back drinks like she was a camel. I slid into the booth and almost immediately the blonde bimbo scoots closer to me, placing her hand right back on my inner thigh where it was before I left. When she first came in I was tempted to take her to a backroom tonight, a blonde, great curves, big brown doe eyes that would look up at me while she bobbed up and down. It would have let off some tension I had built up. Then dollface had to come in and distract me, I couldn't get her image out of my mind. I wasn't in the mood for this blonde anymore, I knew she wouldn't sate my thirst now. I glared down at her and growled, annoyed at her slutty persistence, she jumped and scooted away immediately.

"You should get your bitch under control, bad for business." The younger of the two guys spat at me. My body reacted immediately, annoyance at his clear disrespect and boiling anger rushed through me. I stood and began to smile at them.

"Oh, I hear ya…" my voice is a low growl, "ha ha ha! Those _bitches_ just _love_ to run up and jump on your balls during business meetings, don't they! That's why your bitch goes with you and tries to jump on _my_ balls while you're chit chatting it up, sweet talking me, oh how _fucking annoying those bitches are_!"

"Oh man, listen, I just meant…" he was trying to backpaddle, he knew he was fucked.

"You meant to what… what?" I tilted my head, mocking him, "You forgot who the fuck you were talking to?"

I pulled my gun from my holster, shooting all three of them right between the eyes. I wasn't in the mood for business anymore tonight anyway. I had some other planning I needed to get done. I wanted to unleash dollface, watch her come undone, in more than one way.

"Clean up the mess," I order Eyeball, another one of my loyal dogs, and head back to the office where Johnny is.

"Anything?" I ask him immediately; still annoyed from before.

"Yea, traced the number back to a Thomas Griffe. He's in Seattle, for the moment." He continues typing and scanning through the computer he has open on the desk. "He'll be in Gotham tomorrow night, he bought a plane ticket a couple of hours ago."

"Good," I run my fingers through my hair to push it out of my eyes, "He'll need to have someone pick him up from the airport, make sure you're there to greet him."

"You got it boss, what do I do with him?" Johnny asks, shutting the laptop.

"Bring him on up to the house but put him in the lower basement through the garage. Let me know when he's there. Gag him and chain him down on the metal chair. I'm gonna have some fun." I grab my suit jacket, throw it on and head back home for the night.

(Chloe's POV)

 _I stare at myself in the bathroom mirror. My hands on either side of the sink, tears slowly sliding down my bruised swollen cheeks. I have never looked this bad in my life. I reach to touch my reflection. My right eye almost completely closed off, black and blue painted my face. My stomach churned, I knew I was going to throw up again. He had pounded my stomach so many times that my insides felt like they were on fire. I turn the water on, leaning over and splashing my face multiple times with the cold sensation, hoping to ease some of the pain. I sit back up and my heart leaps, in the mirror behind me is Joker. He's so close, I can now feel his body heat radiating from him. He reaches his arms around and places them on the counter, leaning down over me, his chest now fully touching my back. He leans down close to my ear, his hot breath making tingles form in my stomach._

" _Get the fuck down here, Chloe! I'm not in the mood!" I hear Thomas screaming up at me._

" _You really gonna let him talk to you like that, dollface?" He whispers in my ear, expensive liquor and his hot scent rushing through me. His eyes are full of passion; his lips touch my earlobe. "I've killed people for less, I thought you were all in?"_

 _A new found courage forms in my inner core at his presence, touch and encouraging words. I smile at him in the mirror and he smiles back, one of his arms wrapping around my waist and pulling me tightly against his body._

My eyes shoot open, the lingering feeling of his warmth on my body is gone, replaced with a cold feeling. I sit up and looked around, remembering that I was given a sedative. I was in a decently sized room, sitting up on a queen-sized bed with silky sheets colored crimson. My normal nightmare had turned into something else this time, I still had tingles in my stomach. I can't have thoughts like that. I shake my head. It's only because he's helping me, not for any other reason.

I slide off the bed and head towards the door but stop. Should I be roaming around? Curiosity got the better of me and I opened the door. I quietly walked around, avoiding doors that were closed so I wasn't completely invasive. I head to the top of the stairs where I hear Emma speaking in a hushed voice.

"Did he say why he wanted her here?" She asked, but I didn't hear the response. She must be on the phone.

"Well how long am I supposed to play babysitter?" I bit my bottom lip at her words, feeling bad immediately, I didn't want to burden anyone.

"Fine, whatever Johnny. We'll talk later." And it was silent. I decided it was better to avoid the downstairs and head back to the guest room I woke up in. I passed by interesting but professional looking paintings on the walls. I wonder who painted these? My room had a couple of them too, abstract colors thrown together. I sat down on the bed again, not sure what else to do. I lay back down and close my eyes, still feeling groggy from the sedative and wanted to sleep the rest of it off.

When I woke up again I was grateful that I didn't dream. I sat up and stretched, feeling rested for the first time in a long time. I glanced at the alarm clock on the bedside table. It was 2:45am. That's when my stomach growled, remembering that I didn't eat dinner last night. I wonder if I sneak to the kitchen if anyone would notice?

I slide off the bed and tip toe to the door, opening it slowly. The hallways were dark, good sign, I bet Emma is asleep. I move quietly down the hallway and to the stairs, making my way quietly down them. The stairs led to a sitting room, which was dark, and through an open archway was the dining room. The kitchen was large and luxurious. I go to the fridge and open it, the kitchen illuminates with the light coming from the fridge. There wasn't much in there. A couple of containers of Chinese take-out, different flavored cans of soda, beer, and a bag of red grapes. I sigh, not knowing how old the take-out was, grapes it is. I grab them and shut the door, turning to head back upstairs but instead jump at the male shadowy silhouette that was suddenly standing next to the fridge.

"What the fuck!" I squeal, fear and surprise jolting through my body.

"Ha ha ha ha!" It was him, his laugh was genuine and loud. He flipped the switch on and the lights flickered on in the kitchen. He smiled at me, his smile meeting his eyes, he was genuinely amused at the moment. It was the first time I'd seen his laugh reflect in his eyes. That's when I took in his appearance. He was wearing black cotton pajama pants and that was it. His body was porcelain and chiseled, his abs defined. I now got a peak at more of his tattoos. I ran my eyes over each one, starting bellow his belly button. The large thin smile that ran across his lower abdomen, the large JOKER tattoo stretched on his upper abdomen, the jester skull on his upper right chest stretching to his shoulder, the HaHaHaHa, deck of cards and All In on his upper left chest stretching to his other shoulder. His arms held tattoos also but my thoughts were interrupted.

"Keep staring at me like that dollface and I might want to take advantage of you, right here…" he whispered in a purr and I tore my eyes away from him, heat rushing to my cheeks. I didn't realize I was gawking so noticeably.

"I'm sorry," I whisper to him, feeling awkward and wanting to get past the moment.

"Oh no, you're fine." He says playfully, I look up at him again to find him still looking at me, "Didn't mean to scare ya, Chloe. Why so jumpy?"

"I just, didn't want to wake anyone up…" I admit, "I didn't expect you or anyone to be there when I shut the fridge."

"Someone is almost always up in this house. Insomnia…" he places two finger up to his temple, "brain won't shut up sometimes"

"I have trouble sleeping too." I relate to him, except it's not lingering thoughts for me but the fear of nightmares that keeps me awake.

"Want to join me for the rest of my movie then?" The offer surprises me, he wants me to just watch a movie with him? I would have never guessed he would be a person to watch movies or even to ask someone to join him. I guess I'm being silly though, he's only human, of course he watches movies and does everyday stuff too. It's just hard to imagine when he's the Joker, doing normal human everyday things.

"Yea, thanks." I say and follow him to another part of the house. It looks like a room made just to watch shows or movies in. It had multiple couches facing a large TV mounted on the wall. There was even an old fashion popcorn maker in the corner.

He sat down on the couch and patted the seat next to him, his eyes staring up into mine. I couldn't refuse him and at this point, I was happy he offered me the seat next to him. I sat down, our bodies about five inches apart. He raised the remote and hit play. I've never seen the movie in its entirety before but I knew right away what it was. The Godfather.

We sat there in silence while the movie played, I was trying to focus on the plot but I couldn't help but let my mind wander. How long was I going to stay here in his house? Thomas will be after me the moment I leave, I know that protection will only last for so long. Why is he doing this for me? I take a chance and ask him, even though the movie is still going. I just hope he doesn't get mad for me interrupting, Thomas would smack me for laughing too loud at a movie.

"Mr. J…" I whispered, testing the waters.

"Hmmm?" He immediately responds, not taking his eyes away from the screen but he didn't appear annoyed.

"How long am I staying up here?" I ask, holding my breath a bit, anxious.

"Until I decide otherwise." He answered, and it left me confused.

"but… I don't want to be a burden on you, I can go back to my hotel and if you can spare a henchman I could just –"

He turns his face to me, his eyes glaring into mine and I can't help my reaction. I flinch, not wanting to upset him, I scoot away on the couch. His face changes, his eyes go a bit softer.

"You're going to pay up with my favor and by working for me, you're fine dollface." A corner of his lips rises into a half smile, "Unless…" his eyes grow darker and the smile widens, "You feel so guilty about being this _burden_ you'd want to tip me for the great service I'm providing." He drops his voice in a sensual manner, almost growling the words.

My cheeks feel warm again and I look down at my hands, it's the second time he's hit on me tonight. I couldn't help but feel the pull of him, a part of me wanting to give in the other part scared to go near him. I look up, not expecting for him to have moved closer to me, his face inches from my own. Our eyes locked and the heat between us was electric. I didn't move and he leaned down a bit more, his lips only brushed mine, tingles shot through them.

Buzz Buzz Buzz

His phone was vibrating, he growled, his face hardened as he reached for it and looked at the caller ID.

"What?" His annoyance laced through his voice as he answered the call.

What was I doing? I feel like I'm losing a grip on myself. If that phone hadn't stopped the moment we were in I'm not sure what we would have ended up doing. I get up while he's distracted on the phone and go to find a bathroom. I turn on the sink and splash cold water on my face, trying to bring myself back to reality. I was in the Jokers house, Thomas is after me, and I needed to stay safe. I couldn't let myself feel things for Joker. Sure, the tension was there, but that could be because of the dream… that fact that he's helping me… the kindness he's shown… I splash cold water on my face again and turn off the water. Going to the hand towel and patting my face dry.

I opened the bathroom door and headed back to the movie room. I needed to at least say goodnight to him. Except when I get there, the movies off and he's gone. I'm surprised at the empty guilt that fills me for leaving him the way I did. I grab the grapes I had left on the side of the couch and head back upstairs to the guest room. I plop down on the bed and starts to pop grapes into my mouth. I guess I'll talk to him tomorrow…

 **A/N:**

 **Thank you everyone that has fave/followed/reviewed! I hope you all continue to like the story. Please review, they really mean more to me than I can explain. Tell me what you like about the story and what you think will happen =) Thank you all!**

 **A Note to All the Reviewers:**

 **Yourworkismylove – Yay! I'm happy you love it! =) Thank you for the review, sis!**

 **oOAremisQuinnOo – I'm so happy that you loved the last chapter. Thank you for the review, it means a lot to me! I hope you enjoyed this chapter just as much as the last =)**

 **MadHatterLove7011 – Thank you so much for the review, it means a lot to me to see the feedback! I'm really wanting to keep J in character for the most part, but I'll admit sometimes I have to go back and rewrite a part because it doesn't seem to flow with who he is… and he may break out of it every now and then =) Chloe is also a character that I love to write so I'm happy you're enjoying it! I hope you really liked this chapter too!**

 **Guest – Thank you for the review! I wrote more… I hope you liked it =)**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Warning – Graphic violent chapter & graphic sexual acts, be warned.**

(Chloe's POV)

I'm not sure when I fell asleep but when I woke up I'm more refreshed and rested than I have been in years. I couldn't help but wonder if it was because I felt so safe in this house. I stretch, wanting to take a shower and change my clothes. I undress and head to the bathroom, turn on the shower and watch the steam flow almost immediately. I step into the shower and lean back into the warm water stream, washing up my hair and body with a tropical fruity smelling body wash/shampoo/conditioner set. I've never seen the brand before, it had what looked like French writing on it. Now feeling a little bad I used so much since it must be expensive. I enjoy the long shower, washing away any anxiety that was left inside of me. I turn off the water and reach for the large towel and that's when it dawned on me that I don't have any of my stuff with me. No underwear, no pants, no shirts, no toothbrush or paste. I didn't want to walk around in the same clothes, especially since I had just washed up, I needed to go find Emma to see if she had anything clean I could borrow for now. I wrapped the large towel around my body and held it securely to me.

I crack open the door and listen, no sounds, so I head through the hallway and down the stairs. No one was in the sitting room so I make my way to the dining room where I did hear Emma laughing. I opened the dining room door and stepped in, instantly regretting coming out of my room at all. My face felt hot and I was frozen in place. Emma _was_ in the dining room sitting at the table with cards in her hands. She wasn't alone though. Sitting around the table also was Johnny, and two other guys I didn't recognize. That's not what made me freeze though. It was the way Joker was staring at me that had me unable to move my feet, open my mouth, or avert eyes away.

His chest was rising and falling a bit, his mouth slightly open, his eyes pierced through me. No one spoke, they all averted their gazes from me and turned their attention back to their hands. Joker put his cards on the table and made his way towards me. I wasn't sure if it was out of fear or excitement, but electricity ran through my core, I rushed out of the room and headed back upstairs. He was right behind me and I knew it, I could hear him. I didn't want to run away from him again, already feeling guilty for doing that to him last night, so when I reached my guest room door I turned to face him.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to come down and interrupt but I'm out of clothes and don't even have a toothbrush –" He reached the top of the stairs and stood right in front of me, towering over me, continuing to stare down at me with those blue fiery filled eyes.

"Are you trying to get yourself taken advantage of, running around in nothing but a towel, in a house filled with _very_ bad men?" His voice was a low growl. "Careful, Chloe." He warned me.

"I'm sorry, I didn't think anyone would be here but Emma like yesterday…" I admit, feeling embarrassed. "I'm not that kind of girl, I don't want you to think that…" He reaches around me and opens the door to the guest room.

"Get inside, I'll have Emma bring some clothes for you." I walk inside and he shuts the door without another word. I feel tears gather in my eyes, completely bewildered by what just happened.

(Joker's POV)

Before heading downstairs, I go into my room and head for my liquor cabinet. I reach in for my best malt whiskey and pour myself a glass, downing it in one gulp. Oh, she was such a fucking tease. I sit down on my bed, waiting for the bulge in my pants to calm down before I head back downstairs. This is what you get for being a supposed gentleman, a glass of whiskey with a side of blue balls. Why did this woman have to be such a distraction?

If she wasn't so jumpy and nervous around me still I would have had her by now. She's going to need a little more work though before we get to that. I want her to enjoy it and when we got to it, she would. She would beg me. I close my eyes, trying to redirect the thoughts. She needs to be free from the shadow that follows her first. Then we'll have some fun before I let her go back to work.

I remove the white dress shirt I had on and toss it on the bed, not wanting to get it dirty, grab the crowbar next to my closet door and head down to the basement. I was going to pay our newest house guest a visit.

(Emma's POV)

How ditzy can you get to come downstairs into a house that isn't yours in only a towel? Boss sure knows how to pick them… slutty, and dumb apparently. I shake my head. Hopefully boss taught her a lesson in manners.

"Fold" I threw my cards down on the table, not concentrating on the game now. I'm not sure why I'm feeling so irritated, something about this situation, about that girl, had me upset.

"Cough it up," Johnny threw down his cards, full house. I rolled my eyes and passed the chips over and left the table.

"What's with you, sis?" Johnny called after me.

"She's feeling lonely because boss man doesn't look at her like that…" Eyeball teased and the words stung me, boss and I were completely platonic. I'd never been attracted to him before.

"You're delusional and should be locked up in Arkham." I yell back as I continue to walk towards the sitting room.

J was heading down the stairs when I got there, his shirt was off only wearing his slacks now with his crowbar in his hand. He stopped when he saw me.

"Need you to do a favor for me, go talk to Chloe about her size and then head out and buy her some clothes, find out what else she might need, bring it back to her asap." He ordered and before waiting for my reply he walked past me, heading for the garage. I assume he's going to go meet the prisoner he had Johnny pick up.

I roll my eyes, annoyed that I have to interact with her. She had become this large burden that I had to take care of, like a newborn puppy. I walked up to the guest room and knocked twice before opening the door and stepping in. I was taken off guard by what I saw. She was sitting there on the bed with the towel still around her but her eyes were red and puffy like she had been crying. Maybe boss did teach her a lesson, I couldn't help the small smile that formed.

"Hey Chloe, I'm here to find out what size you are so I can go pick you up some clothes." She looked up at me surprised.

"That means so much, thank you. Here." She gets off the bed and heads towards the bathroom. She brought back a small wallet that she was rummaging in, pulling out two $100 dollar bills and handing them to me. "This should be more than enough to cover the stuff I need."

I take the money and pull out my phone, "What do you want?"

She gives me a list of the things she wants, various clothes and bathroom products.

"Thank you for this, Emma. I'm sorry I've been such a hassle." She apologizes, her eyes soft and genuine. Why her? What does she have that…? I shake my head quickly before finishing the thought.

"No problem, all in the job." I take the list and head out, not wanting to be in there another minute.

(Chloe's POV)

When Emma returned with four large shopping bags from Target my heart did a little dance. She placed the bags on the floor.

"Change is in the bag," she turned and headed out the door.

I jumped up and dropped the towel, excited for the new clothes! I quickly looked through the bags and was happy to find everything that I asked for was there. I finally settled on some comfortable skinny jeans and a sleeveless lacey black top that fit well to my body. It felt good to have clothes on, walking around in a towel for a couple of hours was beginning to become uncomfortable.

Another knock came to my door and I went to answer it. Johnny, my other boss from the lounge, was standing there.

"Boss wants to see you, let's go." He says and I follow him down the stairs, through the sitting room and past the movie area where we were last night. He opens a door to a well-lit four car garage, sitting in one of the parking spaces was a gorgeous purple Lamborghini. I couldn't help but stare, it was amazing just sitting there in all its glory. I wonder how fast it could go?

My thoughts were interrupted by another door on the side of the garage wall opening and Joker walked out of it. When he saw me a large smile formed on his face, his eyes squinting with happiness. I suddenly felt nervous, not sure what he had planned. He was so unpredictable.

"Dollface," He greeted me and I smiled at him, not wanting to annoy him anymore today. "Just in time. I thought I was going to have to start without you." My curiosity flickered.

"Start what?" I ask, a little hesitant.

"I'm calling in my favor that you owe me." My heart begins to race, immediately nervous at what he's about to have me do, "Come on down to the basement with me and I'll show you exactly what I want you to do for me."

A million different thoughts went through me. What could he possibly want me to do with him in the basement? I follow him without question, since that was a part of the deal that we had. I couldn't ask him anything when he called in the favor and I wasn't in the mood to break a deal with the Clown Prince.

The basement was deep, it had at least 30 stairs going downward. When we got to the bottom I noticed the walls were made of steel. It had a long hallway that was dimly lit, the walls close together giving it a claustrophobic feel. There were multiple doors that led to unknown rooms. I felt like I was walking down death row. I took in a deep breath, not wanting to have a panic attack now, and continued to follow him through the basement hallway. He led me to a door at the end and pushed it open, my heart squeezed and fear shot through me when I saw who it was waiting in there.

Thomas, his legs chained down to a metal chair he was sitting on, his arms spread apart like a crucifix being held up by two separate chains that were attached to the ceiling. He was naked, sweating and had multiple dark purple bruises across his lower abdomen. He looked at me, his eyes suddenly sparked the fury I was used to seeing when he went into a rage, he screamed but it was muffled due to the gag that was in his mouth. He had been crying, his eyes were red and puffy. I felt bile at the base of my throat and put my hand up to my mouth, the image of this imprinted in my mind eternally. Apart of me wanted to run and hide, afraid of Thomas even though he was chained. The other part of me, the one that surfaced suddenly that made me want to run from myself, was that I wanted to laugh at him.

Joker stepped in between Thomas and I so that I could only see him. He ran his fingers gently through my hair and held the back of my neck, forcing me to look into his serious set of blue eyes.

"I want you to face your shadow head on. Torture him. Kill him. Or Both." His voice was gentle, like he was trying to teach a student how to do something with precision.

I am not a killer, I never asked for this, I only wanted protection. Thomas needs to be turned into the police and sent off to prison to live the rest of his pathetic life in there.

"Mr. J… I really appreciate what you're doing here…" in his way he was trying to be helpful, but I couldn't just kill him, I didn't want blood on my hands. "I can't –"

His eyes grow dark and the grip he had on the back of my neck tightened, "No. Questions." He reminded me. "He would kill you if given half the chance and flew all the way down here just to come find you and do _**who knows what**_ to that pretty little body of yours… You came to me for help and made the deal, now follow through _dollface_. _**You can be a victim or break free from those chains that hold you down.**_ " His words remind me of the dream I had of him the other night, he is trying to teach me to be strong. Isn't that what I wanted? Besides that, he was right, I made a deal and I can't back down especially after the length he's gone to provide me help. Thomas has done so much to me, raped me, abused me brutally, threatened my life, and after I ran he came after me. If I did just turn him in to the police it wouldn't accomplish much, what proof was there? I had never reported his abuse and he'd be let off easy and only come after me again. This was his fault, he's a monster, and now I had the chance to make him pay. I closed my eyes, my mind filling with everything he's ever done to me.

Joker stepped away from me, releasing his grip he had, handing me a crowbar and steps away to a back corner of the room. Thomas is still glaring at me but this time, I don't avert my gaze, I stare back at him with a newfound fire building up in my gut.

"Knock em dead, dollface!" He laughs, and leans against the wall of the room, watching.

I step towards Thomas and take him by surprise, his eyes wide as I swing the crowbar as hard as I can across the side of his body. He screams out through his gag and fresh tears form in his eyes. The feeling I get is indescribable, a rush of excitement and freedom goes through me. I hit him again, this time it's his kneecap and I hear the crack as the crowbar makes contact. I don't give him time to recover, I hit his other knee harder than the last one and the same crack sound makes its way through the room.

"I find swinging backhand is more effective." Joker advised me calmly and I give a backhand swing of my crowbar to his gut, one after the other. Thomas groaned out, blood forming around over his gag, I couldn't stop the smile I was wearing, something inside my mind snapping. Oh, how he deserved every bit of this!

"That's what you get for being such a bitch. Bye Bye Thomas!" I hold the crowbar up over my head and give one final hard backhand swing to his face. His head jolts to the side cracking multiple times as it rolled further than natural. His body goes limp and I stand there, staring at him, the feeling of relief rushing through every inch of my soul. I was free.

I waited a moment to see if the guilt would creep in, I had just killed a man. My mind was running a thousand messages at once, I felt a little dizzy. I threw down the crowbar and turned to Joker, he was staring at me like he was in the dining room. His eyes on fire with raw lust, his breathing a little labored, his mouth open a bit. He walked over to me, grabbed me by the back of my neck and pressed his lips against mine hungrily. Instead of pushing him away, I leaned into the kiss, wrapping my arms around his neck pulling myself closer to his body. The kiss was filled with raw emotions; lust and need. His tongue coaxed into my mouth and brushed against my own, the sensation shot butterflies through my stomach down to my core, moaning into the kiss. A sensual guttural growl came from him after I moaned, his hands running down my body and cupping under my ass, picking me up. I wrap my legs around his waist and he broke the kiss. He started to carry me through the hallway and head back up to the garage.

"You've been a _very_ good girl…" He whispered, his voice rough and dark. I gave him a playful smile, biting my lower lip a little. He carried me through the house now, passing by a group of people in the sitting room but my eyes never left his, excited to see where he was about to take me. Last night he asked for a tip for great service and I was about to allow him to take whatever tip he wanted from me.

He took me upstairs and passed the guest room where I had been staying, to the double doors at the end of the hallway. I leaned back, grabbing the doorknob and twisting. He kicked the door open the rest of the way and walked in, kicking the door shut once we were inside.

"So helpful." He smiled at me again and I felt a shot of approval rush through me, his compliments were fueling me now. I was happy to please him. He plopped me down onto a large bed with black silk sheets.

"Do you want to see what good girls get?" He whispered to me again, straddling my legs but not putting pressure on them, leaning over me on the bed. I was mesmerized by his actions, so smooth and sexy.

"Yes." I answer, the heat in my core rising. Leaning down, brushing his lips against the base of my neck, goosebumps producing as I felt him bite down gently.

"Say it… pretty pretty pretty pretty…" He was coaxing me, wanting me to beg him. I let out a soft gasp as his tongue brushed right in between my ear and jawline, his hot breath on my neck.

"Please, J, please" I whimper.

I'm met immediately with his lips on mine again, I melt into it, our tongues brushing against one another with raw desire.

Knock Knock

J growled in our kiss, seemingly annoyed at the attempted interruption. He ignored it and continued to kiss me. His hand roaming down the side of my body, undoing the button and zipper on my jeans. He slides them off, I lift my ass up to help him and kick them off my feet. His hand returning right above my panty line, sliding inside of them and gently brushing in between the lips, barely touching my clit. Another soft moan comes from me. He grabs the panties and yanks them down, I kick them off as well. My entire lower body completely exposed now he breaks the kiss and sits up, getting off the bed. I prop myself up on my elbows and can feel the heat burning my cheeks. I was exposed to him and feeling very vulnerable. He stared down at me, devouring every inch of me with his eyes.

"Take your top off," He ordered and I found myself sitting up and undressing my top half, removing the lace shirt and bra I had on. I propped myself back on my elbows, completely bare to him, all his for the taking.

He unbuckled his belt and threw it to the ground, unbuttoning his pants for me and allowing them to slide off him. His well-endowed cock only covered now by his boxer briefs. His hands force my legs apart as he crawls in between them, leaning over me again.

"No turning back, dollface, you still all in?" He stares down at me, his eyes baring into my very soul. Two of his fingers now rubbing against my clit, a constant circular motion, the pressure would change from soft to rougher. Soft moans escaping me now every few moments at his touch.

"Absolutely." Was all I managed to get out before two of his fingers plunged deep inside of me, pushing up towards my g-spot, beginning to move in and out of me at a good pace. My head rolled back and my eyes shut, pleasure tingling through my core. I could feel myself already so close, not having been touched like this in so long. He pulled out his fingers and I opened my eyes to see him smiling down at me.

"No no, not yet." He wagged his finger at me, smirking, "You cum when I tell you to."

He had already removed his boxer briefs and I get a look at his hard long girthy cock. He grabbed it, rubbing the tip of it against my clit for a moment before positioning it at my opening. Leaning over me again, he thrust himself to the hilt inside of me. I scream out in a mixture of pleasure and pain, thankful he prepared me a bit with his fingers. His eyes rolled backwards as a low moan came from him and I couldn't help but smile at the fact he felt good because of me. He began to thrust in and out, his pace smooth and quick, I met his thrusts as they came, moving with him. He placed his forehead down on mine and continued, I felt completely full and alive, my walls contracting as he moved in and out of me. I arch my back a bit, the pleasure growing through my lower belly. I wasn't sure how long I could last, wrapping my legs around his waist to give him better access.

Knock Knock

"Boss, it's important." Emma's voice says through the door.

He growls, his teeth grind together before he licks his lips, running his hand down to my clit and begins to rub while his pace picks up, thrusting in and out of me.

"Cum for me baby," He orders in a low husky growl and that's all it takes, I come undone. The pleasure shoots through my core and spreads warmly through my entire lower half, going up towards my belly button. My walls tighten and contract around his hard cock, his fingers still rubbing me, not letting up on the pace.

"O-h… J-J-oker… Yeees!" I moan out loudly, unable to contain the sounds now coming from me.

" _Such a good fucking girl!_ " He screams, his thrusts continue and I can feel his hot seed filling me up. His movements slow down, pushing in and out now a bit slower as we both come down from our high.

Removing himself from me he grabs his pants from the floor and throws them on.

"Cover up," he orders and I move up the bed, a bit shaky still from our encounter, but I manage to get to the top of the bed and wrap myself up with the sheets.

He walks towards the door and rips it open, "This better be _**really fucking important**_ , I just had to cut things short because of you." He hisses at Emma; I can't see her expression or hear what she says, her voice in a whisper.

Joker turns to me, "Don't leave this room." And he walks out of the room, shutting me in here without him.

I bring my knees up and hold them to my chest. This day had felt like a complete nightmare turned dream, my head was still fuzzy. As I sit there reality sunk in quickly. I had murdered my ex-boyfriend in cold blood. He was tied up and defenseless and the worst part about it, _I enjoyed it._ I couldn't bring myself to feel guilty or shame, I was only filled with the sensation of freedom that happened during and after. Oh and the _after_ , my cheeks begin to burn again as the images and feelings of Jokers lips on mine, him deep inside of me, the way he sounded as he groaned in approval, the lust he had for me in his eyes. I wrapped my arms tighter around my legs and pressed my face into my knees. I not only made a deal with the devil and gained his approval of following through, I came undone for him in every intimate way a person can. He danced in my thoughts as I lay down on my side, his approving smile imprinted in my mind. I close my eyes, exhausted from the days events. Unaware of what this meant or what it could bring, I drift off into darkness.

 **A/N:**

 **I hope you all enjoyed the chapter! Please review, it lets me know what you think and encourages me to post up new chapters faster. =)**

 **MadHatterLove7011 – Reviews really do help me with the story! I'm going to have to go check out your writing now too! =) Expect a review from me soon! I'm happy you like Chloe and she'll continue to adapt, change and grow throughout the story. Thank you for the compliments on how I'm writing her, it means a lot! Joker is such a fun guy to write, so I'm glad his personality is shining through in the chapters! I hope you enjoyed this chapter as well, thank you for being so supportive, it means the world to me!**


	6. Chapter 6

(Emma's POV)

My stomach was churning unpleasantly as I sat on the couch across from Johnny and Eyeball. I watched Mr. J carry Chloe through the house and up the stairs, obvious what they were about to do. I rolled my eyes and sighed loudly, looking up at the boys once again, both had raised eyebrows.

"What the fuck is with you?" Johnny asks as soon as he hears Mr. J's door close.

"Nothin!" I spit out defensively, but I know that's not true, something is bothering me. I just can't stand seeing Mr. J with her so much. Why bother with her? Why bring an abused little girl to his house just so she can avenge herself by killing her ex? Why help her? Mr. J has never helped anyone without wanting something in return. So, what could he want from her of all people? She has nothing to even offer him. I feel regret, realizing I shouldn't have ever hired her in the first place. I'm not _jealous_ , I just watch over my boss and she smelled like a big fat rat.

"I'm going to go watch some toons, call if you need me." Eyeball got up and left the room, shaking his head on the way out.

"Seriously sis," Johnny lowered his voice to a whisper, "What is going on? You act like you're being cheated on. Do you and Mr. J have a thing I don't know about?" He asks and I sigh again, annoyed at my brothers persistence.

"No, Johnny, we don't have a _thing_ going on." I hiss in response, wanting to drop the subject, "so has the gun shipment come in yet from Falcone?"

"No, not yet. It was supposed to yesterday so I know boss will be pissed when I tell him later." Johnny looks down at his phone, texting someone.

"Don't worry, I'll tell him." I stand up, wanting to let boss know right away that Falcone didn't come through yesterday.

"That's a death wish, Emma. You know what boss man is doing right now." Johnny warns me as I continue to head up the stairs, ignoring him.

I get to Mr. J's double doors at the end of the hallway upstairs, take a deep breath and knock twice. I stand there and wait, there was no reply. I lean against the wall opposite of his door. He wouldn't get mad at me for wanting to give him an update about his business, he expected it. I took my cell phone and started to play another level at Candy Crush. I bite my bottom lip when I hear the moans start, hers and his combined. Hers clearly louder. I shake my head, humming to myself as I continue to play on my phone. I needed to just get this over with, I've been standing here waiting for at least 15 minutes now. I reach up and knock on the door again.

"Boss, it's important." I yell through the door.

I leaned against the wall again, waiting. Why did this bother me so much? I had known Mr. J for ten years and seen him with multiple women. Why did she, of all of them, get under my skin?

"O-h… J-J-oker… Yeees!" I hear her moan loudly and roll my eyes.

" _Such a good fucking girl!_ " I hear him growl out. I shake my head again, _Yea, good fucking girl, more like annoying fucking girl._ I think to myself.

The room seems to quiet down so I stand in front of the door, waiting for it to open. When it does I don't expect Mr. J to look so pissed. His entire face dripping with annoyance. He runs his hand through his green hair, gathering the loose strands out of his face.

"This better be **_really fucking important_** , I just had to cut things short because of you." Annoyance and anger laced in his voice, maybe I should have listened to Johnny and stayed downstairs.

"I'm sorry for the interruption boss, I just wanted to tell you Falcone's gun shipment didn't come through yesterday like planned." My voice barely a whisper, Johnny and I are normally very careful to not set him off and this time I definitely wasn't careful. His eyes grew darker, unsure if he was pissed at me or Falcone. He turns back towards his room.

"Don't leave this room." He orders her and I move out of his way as his shuts the door and grabs my arm, dragging me down the hallway and to his office where he shoves me in and shuts the door behind him.

"You…" He points at me, rage laced in his tone, "You interrupted an _amazing_ _fuck_ to tell me about a delayed gun shipment?" He stood there, waiting for me to answer him, glaring at me.

"Well, I thought you'd like to know when someone doesn't come through for you." I answer, trying to stay confident.

"Ha Ha Ha!" He laughs and my chest tightens fearfully, that's not the laugh that I want to hear. The long, slow dramatized one that meant someone was about to die. "Come on, _Emma_ , don't tell me that you couldn't have handled that one before bothering me about it? How long you been working for me?"

"Ten years now," I immediately answer, wanting back on his good side.

"and in ten years, you've never interrupted me, especially about something you should be able to handle. If Falcone forgot, if his men just didn't show, if my fucking shipment is late for a reason, you find out and tell me why… do you know the why?" He asks, his voice low and dark.

I don't know the 'why', I should have known to find out why before interrupting, rookie mistake. I'm dumbfounded and look up at him, my mouth gaped open not knowing what to say. He walks over to me slowly, stopping at an arm lengths reach.

"Why did you interrupt me then?" He glares at me, his entire presence overwhelming. I don't know what to say, I just stand there like an idiot with no words. I'm met with a hard-backhanded smack to the face, one so hard and fast that my neck cracks with my head whipping to the side. I can feel warm tears prick my eyes but I swallow them back quickly, not daring to cry in front of him. The smack isn't what made me want to cry though, I had just truly disappointed him.

"Answer me." He growls and I turn my face to look at him again.

"I wanted you to know, it was a rookie mistake and won't happen again. I'm sorry boss." I manage to say without my voice cracking.

"Good." He says, "Now get the fuck out, I'm feeling generous today." And without saying another word to press my luck I turn and leave quickly. Have I become suddenly stupid? I know how things work around here. I should have known not to go knock on his door while he's with anyone. I was lucky, he's killed other lackeys for less than that.

I head back downstairs and find Johnny sitting where he was last. "Told you." Was all he said to me as I passed by, flipping him off as I headed towards my own room.

(Chloe's POV)

Warmth. That's what I felt. The silky sheets wrapped around my body comfortably. My eyes open, the room dimly lit. I'm so comfortable I really don't want to move but I wonder if J is back yet from doing whatever it was he needed to do. I roll from my left side to my back, seeing him looking down at me with a warm smile.

"Wakey Wakey, sleepyhead. I get back in here and you're zonked out on me. Rough day?" He forms a pout on his lips playfully and I can't help but smile at him. As I continue to learn about him it always surprises me that he doesn't seem like this heartless monster, the way he is portrayed as on TV and in the papers. Sure, he was a crime lord, but he helped me and has never been anything but nice. Can I trust him?

I sit up and stretch, an unintentional yawn coming to me, "I'm sorry, I was just so tired from the eventful day." I admit, I glance at the clock on the bedside table. 8:36pm. Wow, I had slept a couple of hours away. I felt a chill down my spine, realizing suddenly how very naked I am still. My cheeks flush and I stand up from the bed, gathering my clothes off of the floor. I head towards the bedroom door.

"Where are you off to?" He asks, I turn to face his curious gaze. He's sitting up on the bed, his back resting on a pillow propped against the headboard. He looks amazing right now, shirtless showing off his defined body but that's not what makes me continue to stare. His face and eyes seem softer than I've ever seen, like he might actually be relaxed in my presence.

"I'm going to go get some clothes on, I'm cold." I smile and head towards my own guest room. Was I going crazy? I felt so relieved, the guilt still not hitting me after killing Thomas. Shouldn't a normal person that isn't crazy be feeling immense guilt? When I think about it though I only find myself wishing I could have inflicted more pain before ending him. I reach for the Target bags again and find pajama bottoms, pale blue frilly shorts. I throw on the shorts without underwear. Just in case he wants a round two it'll be easier to slip off. I giggled at the stupid thought and continue to giggle as I pull out an unexpected shirt. Oh Emma, what were you thinking? I'm not sure if it was a dare or not to get me to wear it. I hold up a gray t-shirt, oversized, with multiple batman symbols in various pastel colors. The print read "My Batcave is my Happy Place", I throw on the t-shirt wanting to see Jokers reaction. I'm feeling a bit silly tonight, which surprises me, you think I should be feeling anything else but silly and playful.

I head back to Jokers room and step in, he's still sitting on the bed on his cell phone. Should I walk up to the bed and sit down where I was? I hesitate for a moment and he looks up, surveying my shirt and a large laughter fills the room.

"Oh dollface, that's funny. Your batcave is one of my happy places too!" He continues to laugh and pats the bed, wanting me to sit next to him. I walk over towards him and sit down, happy that he wants to hang out with me.

"Emma got the shirt for me, she's got a sense of humor and I wanted to see your reaction." I admit, feeling vulnerable again.

"A good joke is always welcome." He says, still scanning through his phone.

"Are you hungry?" My stomach growls a bit at the mere mention of food, I don't think I've eaten at all today.

"What do you want?" He asks, looking over at me with a raised eyes.

"What do you have?" I ask, remembering the empty fridge with grapes being his only edible item.

"I believe we have soda, beer, whiskey, scotch, rum, gin, maybe tequila… but when it comes to food we're lacking." I can't help the playful pout I give him. I'm flirting almost effortlessly with him. I didn't want to cross the boundaries. I didn't want to start crushing on him, that could only lead to falling for him. I didn't want to cross the line of boss/worker. I did though and I loved every second. The moment I killed Thomas in front of him something seemed to change. A newfound freedom came rushing through me. I can't get mixed up though, the Clown Prince of Crime doesn't have girlfriends. At least none that I've ever seen. I can't let myself fall for my savior. I turn my playful pout into a normal smile.

"Do you like pizza? I'll pay for it." I offer, in reply he laughs again.

"No no, I'll pay for it. You just tell me what you want on it." He reaches for his cell phone.

"I like anything on it except anchovies," I take a deep breath, "and thank you for the food."

He doesn't reply to my thank you, just sends a text. "I just let Johnny know to go get us a supreme pizza. Shouldn't be long before your stomach stops yelling." I blush, not realizing he could hear my stomach growling.

We sit there for a while in silence. He is still scrolling through his phone and I didn't want to be nosey and look. So I just waited for our pizza with various thoughts dancing in my head. How did he become the way he did? How did he fall into that pit of chemicals? Some papers say he was pushed, others say it was a mistake. My thoughts were interrupted.

Knock Knock

"Come on," Joker yelled at the door and it swung open. Johnny stepped in, holding a large pizza box in one hand and a portable table that others would use as a breakfast in bed type thing. He set it up and then put the pizza box on top of it, heading out without a word only to quickly return with a couple of unopened grape soda cans.

"Good job Johnny boy," He praises him.

"No problem boss, downstairs if you need anything." He says and leaves.

We dig into the pizza. I have two slices and feel a warm full sensation. The grape soda tingles my throat. I've never had grape soda until now and it was probably the most flavorful one out there.

"So, thank you for protecting me and then helping me –" I couldn't finish the sentence out loud, I was going to say "helping me get rid of him". I didn't feel guilty but I couldn't actually say the words. I quickly redirected, "When can I go back to work?"

"Tomorrow night, if you want." He says, taking a long drink of soda.

"Ok, awesome… can I ask you a favor?" He stares at me playfully, looking at me from under his eyelashes.

"I just finished with the first one, you want to owe me again so soon?" His voice smooth and low.

"It's just, I don't want to be sedated again. I won't tell anyone where you are, I would never betray you." His eyes flash to something different, his face hardens. His sudden mood change shifts the feeling of the room. Tension fills it now. "I'm sorry." I say automatically, the sheepish me coming through again, not wanting him to get mad.

"So loyal already. To not _ever betray_ me." His voice is darker, more of a low growl than anything else. I sit there, staring at him, realizing how I would never betray him. Loyalty. I was loyal to the Joker?

"You've just… saved me." His eyes close a bit, the tension still dancing around the room freely. "I can never repay you, so of course, I'm loyal."

He places his smile tattooed hand up to his face, showcasing it again. I wonder what it means when he does that? He told me once it was so he could smile when he didn't feel like it. I guess this means he's not happy or … I was making myself more confused trying to figure out his body language. He's unpredictable. I can't help but stare, not wanting to break the eye contact we had.

He removes his hand, "I'm not sure if you realize the type of _danger_ you're in just by being in this very house… do you comprehend it? Do you understand the _gravity_ of your situation? Are you prepared for the _consequences_?" His voice is slow and precise, dragging out certain words. I'm not sure that I do fully understand. I've never felt in danger around him towards me and I know I should. Was I that jaded by abuse that even a master criminal lord couldn't scare me? No, it's not that, it's just the feeling I get. He's never hurt me, only helped me get away from the one demon that haunted me. Even if he was like the Devil, he wasn't like that towards me and I refused to treat him like he has done something wrong to me.

"I do and I am." I answer his questions in a serious set tone, "You see mister, I've seen evil and you don't have his eyes." Thomas is evil, not you.

His serious expression turns into a Cheshire cat smile, he grabs the pizza box, tray and sodas, putting them on the floor. He stands up, grabs my ankle and yanks me down. A small yelp comes out of me as he drags me towards the end of the bed. My heart is racing, not knowing what he has planned. When my butt gets to the end of the bed I prepare myself to hit the ground but he stops yanking. I see him kneel, reaching for the hem of my shorts and yanks them off in one swoop motion. He pries my legs apart and begins to kiss my inner thigh. A small moan escapes me as he bites my bikini line, I feel him sucking on that same spot. His touch was like an electric buzz, a current I wanted to be tapped into.

I prop myself up on my elbows, his icy blue eyes staring hungrily into mine the moment he notices I'm propped up. He slowly drags his tongue over my slit and I bite my bottom lip, anticipating. His talented tongue runs across my entrance and then up towards my clit, swirling over it in various pressures, picking up his pace. I can't help the moans coming from me, one of my hands running through his green hair gently as he continues moving his tongue over me.

"Oh J…" I can't support myself anymore and lay down on the bed, one hand in his hair the other grabbing at the bedsheets.

He slows his pace substantially and I whine a bit in protest, so close to the edge, he kisses under my belly button now and smirks up at me.

"What, dollface?" He teases, "What do you want?"

"Please J… Please." I whimper.

"Please what?" His smirk is relentless; he trails his fingers on my thigh towards my now throbbing pussy.

"Please…" I blush, I know he wants me to beg him to let me finish. I decide I'm not going to ask for that though, instead… I wanted him. His full length deep inside of me. "Please fuck me." I rasp out and his smile drops, his mouth opens a bit, he seems surprised for a second but it's quickly replaced with darker eyes filled with lust. He stands, removing his black sweatpants, positions himself at the end of the bed and smoothly slides into me. I arch my back, immense pleasure filling me as my insides contract to fit him. I wrap my legs around his waist and he starts to pump in and out of me, his thrusts long but fast.

The pleasure is indescribable; the buzz of tingles is slowly building in my lower belly. I meet his thrusts, lifting myself up in a motion to meet him when he thrusts into me. He's staring down at me, his eyes dark, lust and a raw animalistic low growl comes from him. His movements slow down now a bit, he leans over the bed, propping his hands on either side of my shoulders. He's staring into my very soul, consuming me. I lean up and kiss him, tasting myself on his lips. Our tongues brushing against one another erotically. I know I won't last long now, the pleasure building up, I break the kiss and lean my head back. Moaning a bit louder now, about to come undone.

"That's right dollface," his voice is deep and sensual, "Cum for me." His words always hit me just right and the electric tingles seize through my entire lower body, in every direction. He didn't even need to touch my clit this time to make me cum, something no one has ever done. His pace quickens again and he grunts a bit, " **fuuck!** " He screams as his warmth shoots inside, filling every inch of me.

He slows down again, we're both coming down from the high once more. Twice in one day. I can't help but smile, feeling more than freedom now, absolute bliss. He removes himself from me fully and tosses my shorts to me and I put them on.

He runs his fingers through his messy hair now and smiles down at me. "Now that's what I call dinner and a show." He says playfully, winking at me and I laugh. Did I fall into a rabbit hole somewhere? I'm starting to feel like I'm in Wonderland.

 **A/N:**

 **Thank you everyone you fav/followed/and reviewed! =) It means more to me than I could ever express, thank you! Please review this chapter guys, what did you think? Where do you think it's going? I'd love some feedback!**

 **MadHatterLove7011 – I'm happy you're enjoying it! She has no idea the type of crazy ride she's in for, and I don't think J is fully ready for it either =D I hope you liked this chapter too! Thank you for the review, always means a lot to me!**

 **DonnaJossee – YAY! I'm so happy you love this story Mama Donna! Your fanfics inspired me to write out my own stories, so thank you! I love this one and I have so many fun things planned! I love writing J so I'm happy you think I'm doing such a great job on him! I always worry he's OOC sometimes but I also know he's going to be in certain situations. Thank you so much for the review, means so so much to me! I hope you liked this chapter too!**

 **Winter-Widow1791 – I'm so happy that you love the story! =) Thank you so much for taking the time to review! I'm also happy you're enjoy the characters, Chloe and J are so fun to write! Your support means the world! I Hope you enjoyed this chapter too!**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Thank you to everyone who has followed/favorited/reviewed my story thus far, you all are the reason I continue to post and feel inspired! Please review, those mean so much to me, they let me know what you think about the story which helps me! =)**

 **I've decided if you all ask a question in a review I'm going to answer it via PM =) It allows me to expand on the answer if I need to without taking up too much space in the chapter itself. If you ask something as a guest, of course I'll answer it at the end of the chapter still.**

 **Enjoy the chapter guys!**

(Chloe's POV)

I sat in front of my vanity mirror applying my stage make-up, getting ready to go back to work for the first time in a couple of days. It was nice to be back but at the same time I felt sad that a long dream had come to an end. Joker was nothing like I had ever thought, he had become the one person that reached out and grabbed my hand, yanking me out of my own personal hell. It felt amazing to walk down the street now, with a smile instead of multiple cautious glances waiting for Thomas to pop out. He was gone and the water suffocating me had drained away, the feeling was exhilarating.

J had kept his promise, he didn't sedate me, instead he used a blindfold. Then ordered Johnny to drive me back to my hotel so I could get ready for work tonight. I stopped at the Java Pit for a nice hot coffee before making my way to the Royal Flush. I changed into another red cocktail dress, one that formed to my body on top but started to flow at my waist line giving it a layered look, stopping right above my knees. I paired it with new white glittery high heeled pumps. I had adorned myself with diamond bangles on my right wrist and a diamond necklace/earring set to match. I felt sexier than I ever have, and I wasn't even going to lie to myself, I dressed not only for myself but for him. I wanted J to see me all dolled up. I smiled at myself in the vanity mirror. My hair flowing freely in loose curls to my midback. My make-up finished, I just added a heart lined out in red eyeliner to the left side of my eye. The Queen of Hearts was ready to return to the stage. Confidence radiated through me, so this is what it's like to be happy again, I could get used to this feeling.

Knock Knock Knock

The door surprised me, I wasn't expecting anyone. My heart squeezed at the thought of J on the other side, wanting to see me before the show. I stood and waltzed to the door, nervous and excitement rolling over in my gut. I open the door with a smile, to see Marcus standing there. He was one of the other signers at the lounge. He was a pretty nice guy as far as I know but I've only talked to him a couple of times.

"Hey, you're back!" He seemed excited to see me, smiling widely "How have you been?"

"Oh, fine." I answer immediately, suddenly feeling cautious, other men made me nervous still I guess, just noticing this I step back a bit, my confidence seeming to drain a little. "What's up?"

"You see," He sighed, then cleared his throat, "Racheal and I were supposed to do this skit for a song we had a duet for and she called in sick. Can you do it with me instead?"

Relief seems to fill me a bit and I smile, he just wants to talk about work. "Uh, sure, what song?" Always happy to help if I can.

"It's called Stay, by Rihanna. Do you know it?" He asks, and I step out of the doorway allowing him to walk in.

"Yea, it's a great song." He looks relieved at my response.

"Good, ok, so the skit is great. We did one the other night and it really got the tip jar filled. Also, people stayed longer so they ordered more drinks!" He was proud at his performance, he seemed more passionate about singing than Racheal did that one day I hung out with her.

Marcus and I go over the song and what we're supposed to do. It's a simple enough skit and as a performer I was easily sucked into it. I had done drama three years in High School and choir so this felt so reminiscent to me. The skit was two people feeding off each other in the emotional song, singing to one another and at the end they share a simple kiss. Classic attempt to draw in an audience, engross them in an emotional song by performing while singing. I was down for it and was willing to stay until he started his shift and go on an extra song.

I looked at the clock, it was time to get on stage.

"I'll wait backstage after my set ends," I say, glancing in the mirror again to make sure everything was still in place.

"It's the first song I do so you won't have to stay long after, thanks for this Chloe, I'll owe you one!" He says and we leave the room together, heading towards the stage. I feel nerves going back on stage but it quickly leaves me when the lights beam down and my first song starts. The sound immediately runs through my blood stream and I'm taken away into the beat of the music.

(Emma's POV)

I sat at the dining room table. Johnny left with Chloe blindfolded a couple of hours ago. He was taking her back to her hotel and then he was going to the club to oversee things for the night. I was thankful I wasn't stuck with that job. I took another swig of my beer, the dull bubbles fizzle down my throat. I needed to get my head on straight, the sudden emerging feelings I was having for Mr. J needed to be silenced. I was 15 and my brother was 18 when boss took us in as new henchmen. We slowly climbed our way up the ladder and gained his respect by showing undying loyalty. I've stolen for him, tortured for him, killed for him, without a single hesitation. As I grew into a woman I never realized how much I would actually care about him. Last night I messed up by interrupting, I just hope things weren't awkward.

I hear him whistling as he comes down the stairs, pushing open the door to the dining room area. He's wearing a white collared button up dress shirt tucked into his black slacks, his brown gun holster over his shoulders with his purple and white gun tucked into the holder on the side of his chest. He wore various gold chains and a watch around his wrists and gold rings on most of his fingers. Paired with his black crocodile dress shoes. His green hair neatly slicked back and I can tell he just showered up, he smells like his usual cologne. I stop myself from trying to analyze why I suddenly look at him differently. I feel my heart start to race a bit and give Mr. J a smile when he looks over at me.

"I need you to drive me down to Royal Flush tonight, got some business with Falcone about the late shipments. We might have to take out trash tonight if there isn't a good enough reason." His voice has a normality to it, assertive and low.

"You got it boss," I reply, "whenever you're ready."

He looks at his watch, "Let's go."

The drive down to the lounge was quiet, the car held a type of heaviness to it on my part. I would glance up in the rearview mirror to find Mr. J on his phone or just looking out the window. Never saying anything to me, which was a bit unusual for him. He generally would talk to me or Johnny about various things, whether it's stuff that annoyed him, business, or even a dark joke he thought was funny. When boss is quiet, it usually means trouble is about to follow. I can't help but wonder if it's because of yesterday.

I don't dare breach the subject, instead I continue to drive in silence. We reach the lounge and he gets out heading inside. I follow behind him, at his side tonight for whatever he may need. He sits down in the usual VIP booth he has set up in the back, away from the other tables so that he can talk business without being overheard. Chloe is already on stage singing, he slides into his booth and glances over at her multiple times.

"Fetch me a scotch." He orders and I head out to get him his drink. When I return Falcone and one of his henchman are at the booth. I place the drink down in front of boss and notice Johnny is standing beside him now.

"Get our friends here some drinks, whatever they want." He orders at me, not even looking in my direction. I'm getting frustrated, I never do a waitresses job, this is demeaning to me. I feel my cheeks starting to burn, annoyed and embarrassed.

"I'll have your best whiskey in the house and my friend here is on the clock, he don't need a drink." Falcone orders me and turns back to his conversation, laughing at something Mr. J has said.

I turn on my heel and leave, grabbing the best malt whiskey in the house, pour him a glass, and take it over to the table. Was this some type of test or punishment? I was his third in command and I'm fetching him drinks like some newbie.

"Thanks sweet cheeks." Falcone praises me and I turn to stand next Johnny, my usual spot.

"Go to the office, do some paperwork for the lounge if it needs it. Johnny will get you if you're needed." Mr. J dismisses me, immediately turning back to his conversation. I head to the office, Johnny was by his side, I guess he didn't need or want me there. It still didn't stop the hurt from creeping its way in.

(Joker's POV)

Falcone knew how to sweet talk a man, he had big money and could generally get anything I needed done. We were decent business associates and would bounce off one another. I used him for my gun and ammo shipments mostly but he also provided various ingredient for bombs that I created and he followed through, getting in items that no other black market could provide. The meeting with Falcone went smoother than I had planned. We drank, I told jokes, he groveled in apologies for the late shipment. He promised to make this up to me, and since we did good business in the past I let this go. I don't feel like killing one of the only men that could get rare items. You never kill your golden goose, unless he goes rabid. I'm also feeling extremely generous because of the good last couple of days I had up at the house. Since Falcone left I allowed my mind to wander into deeper thoughts. I was able to watch dollface unleash on her ex. When I planned out the favor she'd perform I never thought she'd take it in such stride. Only hesitating for a moment before she completely bashed him to pieces. Oh, and the fire in her eyes when she took the final swing to his face, I'll never forget it. Most people would crack, fall to their knees in a dramatic fashion crying afterwards or just continue to beat the shit out of the body when their dead. No, not her. She's different. Not to mention the sex… I laugh out loud and close my eyes for a moment, redirecting my thoughts. She's a fire cracker! This woman has crawled her way to every corner of my mind. What else was she capable of? I finished off my glass of scotch and ordered another.

Emma was another story. I grinde my teeth a bit, remembering the annoyance she had caused.

"Johnny."

"Yea boss?" He steps closer to my booth so he's facing me.

"Sit down, good ole boy, wanna chit chat with ya." I smile up at him and he slides down into the booth across from me. He was my right-hand man, the loyal dog I could order to do anything without meeting question or hesitation. "I want you to be in charge of the Falcone shipments that are supposed to come in. Tomorrow is – " I'm starting to tell him the business deals I need him to be aware of. My mind is suddenly distracted by the stage. Chloe and Marcus are on there doing a song together, the hot fire that she usually shows to the crowd she was showing to Marcus, singing to him. That's not what caught my full attention though, it was the smooch at the end of the song that got my blood boiling. Taken off guard by the reaction I was having, I clicked my tongue on the roof of my mouth.

"Was that planned?" I ask Johnny, pointing to the stage.

He glances over at the stage right before they pull apart and the lounge is filled with applause.

"Yea, but not with Chloe, it was supposed to be with Racheal. She called me a couple hours ago saying she couldn't show tonight… but I didn't tell Marcus to get anyone to fill in." He quickly explains, looking at my face, "The song was supposed to be on hold."

You don't touch my stuff, ever. I need to go have a little chat with Marcus.

I slide out of the booth and made my way to the back of the lounge, waiting in the hallway where the dressing rooms and my office were. I stood in a darker corner quietly and watched Chloe and Marcus make their way to their separate rooms.

"You were right, Marcus, it really got the crowd going." She said to him, so it _was_ his idea.

"We should do another skit sometime; the crowd seems to like you more! Happy you're back!" He laughs, "Goodnight Chloe."

"Good to be back! Night," She retreats to her room, shutting the door. I make my way towards Marcus, he had just walked into his dressing room and I stalked in after him, slamming the door shut behind both of us.

I grabbed him by the back of the neck and slam him to the ground, he made a squeaky sound as his body hit the floor. I turn him over and ram my knee into his chest making him cough, knocking the wind out of him. I pulled my gun out of the holster and put the chamber to his head, glaring down at his scared face. He was clearly terrorized, crying like a little bitch, his bottom lip quivering uncontrollably, his hands palm up in defeat, he didn't even try to fight me off. I smile down at him.

" _You_ …" I growled, "did something very wrong tonight, can you tell me what it was?"

His pathetic sob filled the room as he shook his head back and forth.

"You touched my stuff, and no one _ever_ touches my stuff." His eyes widen a bit as his realization kicked in and he figured out what I was talking about.

"I-I'm s-s-oo-rry, I-I didn't kno-w she she was yo-urs." He shook as he answered, "p-p-please do-n't k-k-kill me! It'll ne-never hap-pen again!" He sobbed the last part, shutting his eyes tightly.

I couldn't help the laugh that came from me, "Oh I know it won't. Because if it does, I'll slice your lips off your face and then we'll have some real fun." I explain and another high-pitched squeak forms out of him, what a pathetic piece of work. I smash the butt of my gun across his face twice, wanting him to shut up, and he's out. I stood, brushing my hair back out of my face. I take out my cell phone and text Johnny.

'Clean up in dressing room 3'

I put my gun back in my holster and make my way out of the room towards Chloe's. I don't knock, just walk in. _She should have known better_.

(Chloe's POV)

The door slammed open and Joker stalked in, he was wearing a smile but his body language told a different story. My heart began to race, trying to decipher the mood he was in quickly. He stalked towards me without a word and pinned me against the wall with his body. He slammed his hand up on either side of me, hitting the wall so hard that I couldn't help but yelp in sudden fear. He was pissed and his eyes showed it, fury glaring down into my own wide eyes.

I didn't know how to react so I stood there, staring back up at him clueless. He stayed still for a moment and it seemed like he was debating with himself.

"Dollface" He trailed his right hand down my face, running his fingers across my shoulder blades gently and then up towards my neck where he fully grabbed, his fingers giving a gentle squeeze. My mind was racing, fear starting to creep through, feeling the tension in the room thicken. His fingers squeezed a little tighter and I instinctually grabbed onto his wrist, ready to pry his hand away if any more pressure was given. I didn't want to push him, he could snap me like a twig, I froze my body, cautiously waiting for his next move.

" _You…"_ He dragged the word out, never breaking eye contact, "You are taking me down a path of confusion." His voice is low and dangerous, laced with rage. I would know a dangerous voice anywhere, images of Thomas flashing through my mind. His fingers tighten further, his silver teeth grinding slowly together and I freeze like a deer in headlights, my hands dropping to my sides, feeling warm tears threaten to spill from my eyes as fear engulfs me. What have I done to set him off?

Unexpectedly, he removes his hand from my throat and walks towards my vanity, the mirror shatters as his fist makes contact with it. "Get the fuck out!" He growls at me. Something doesn't feel right; we were just fine the past couple of days. What has changed? My body is shaking a bit as I take a step towards him.

"I… I don't understand…" I try to reason with him, wanting to pull him back from this rage and just talk about what is bothering him.

" _ **GO!**_ " He screams, his eyes iced over as he stares at me. His body stiff, his chest rising and falling. There is no reasoning with him right now and I pick up my duffle and rush out. I try to slow down my brain as I begin to walk instead of run through the streets of the Diamond District. I felt a tinge of guilt run through me as I head back to the hotel, trying to rack my brain for what happened. The only thing I can think of is the stage kiss I had with Marcus. Would that really set him off like that? It's not like I was his girlfriend… and even if I was that's what stage performers do sometimes. That couldn't be the reason, Joker wouldn't get so worked up over a girl like me… would he? I mean, I still didn't know him well enough to judge. I sigh, taking a back alley short cut to my hotel, not feeling like walking the long way this time.

I should have known better and regret the decision almost instantly. Three men from the side corner of the alley start to follow behind me. I pick up my pace a bit, not wanting any trouble, my heart racing a different kind of fear than I had earlier when Joker was angry with me. This fear consumed me, I felt helpless, and I quickened my pace even more. They were right on my heels and I felt a hand grab the back of my hair and pull me down to the ground. My body hit the pavement hard and I scurried to get up only to be pushed back down by one of the men. They smelled overwhelmingly of cheap booze and cigarettes. One of them pinned me to the ground with his body, my own thrashing against his. I try to kick my legs at him but he is holding them down with his own knees, the pressure of his body weight starting to hurt. One of the others had my arms up above my head, he was holding them down to the pavement with force. Tears spilled from me again, this wasn't my first rodeo with sick and twisted men, I knew I was about to be raped. I glared up at him, my body reacting with pure adrenaline, I wasn't going down without a fight. _Knock em dead, dollface_ , J's voice rushes through my mind and a fire is released through my body, I gather the strength to knee the man on top of me in the balls. He topples off me in pain only to be quickly replaced by the other man, a hard punch to my jawline and I whimper.

"Leave me alone!" I scream at them, only met with laughter.

"A fine ass like you shouldn't be walking down the dark alley at night," One of them said.

"She must be asking for it." Another spoke.

The men were suddenly off me; the pressure was gone and I sit up as quickly as possible. I hear the men now grunting in pain and I look to see the one and only Batman beating the crap out of these thugs. They're all knocked out quickly and he turns back to me.

"You ok?" His deep voice fills the alley. I'm shell shocked, but I'm ok. I rub my jaw where the man hit me, that was going to leave a bruise. I stood and brushed myself off.

"Yea… thank you." I barely whisper, taking in his appearance. You really couldn't see the man at all, just his black batman costume, the mask, and his cape. The only skin actually shown was around his mouth and his eyes. They showed concern and he stepped towards me.

"You shouldn't be in a dark alley at night." He spoke gently, "Hell in this town you should never take an alley, guys like this stalk for women like you."

"What is that supposed to mean?" I feel irritated at his insinuation.

He chuckles, "I didn't mean anything bad by it, you just should be more careful. Where do you live, I can take you home." He offers.

"I'll be ok, I just live around the corner. Thanks though." I give him a smile, "And thanks for the help Batman." I make my way towards the end of the alley and see the building of my hotel. I turn back, just to take in a final glance but he's gone.

When I get back to my room I lock myself in, I feel suddenly safe behind a locked closed door and I let myself feel the emotions built up. I collapse on my bed and bury my face into my pillow, not able to contain the tears now. So much has happened tonight. Despite being attacked in an alley and almost raped, saved by the Bat. I was lucky I wasn't raped and killed tonight. Coming from Seattle I should have known better than to take a dark alley at night without some type of protection. I realize in that brief moment I wanted to kill those men that dared to touch me. But … I knew why I was really crying.

J almost hurt me tonight. He wanted to and I could feel his anger radiating off his body. He was so close to squeezing so tight that the airway was cut… but… he didn't. It was like he held back… so instead he hit the one thing in the room that he could and screamed at me… warning me to leave… but did he mean forever… My heart clamped down, feeling sick to my stomach. I close my eyes, taking in slow purposeful breaths, trying to calm down so I didn't throw myself into a full-blown panic attack. What was happening to me, why do I feel this way?

 **A/N: I hope you all liked the chapter, let me know what you thought please in a review? =)**

 **To my Reviewers:**

 **Irie27 – Thank you for the review =) It means a lot to me! I hope you liked this chapter!**

 **Winter-Widow1791 – Thank you so much for another review! I'm hoping Emma takes her brothers advice to heart too =D Or it might mean bad things for her. I'm happy you loved it and that you enjoyed this chapter too! =)**

 **Grlvct – Thank you so much for reading this story and I'm sorry the other one is on hold. I promise it'll start up again mid-April! I'm happy you like this one too! =D J definitely got possessive in this one! Thank you for the feedback, means a lot to me!**

 **MadHatterLove7011 – Thank you so much for another review =) I had to put that joke in, I actually have a night t-shirt that I got at Walmart recently that is that exact shirt and was determined to put it in my story =D Thank you for the feedback, means a lot to me! I'm trying something out with Emma, and I'm glad you're liking it!**

 **Jpjaney84 – Today! =D Thank you for the review, it means a lot to me!**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Thank you all so much! I'm so happy you all are enjoying this! I love writing this story and I hope you will continue to follow it. =) Thank you to everyone who reviewed/fav/followed! Please leave me a review after this chapter, they mean more to me than I could explain!**

(Chloe's POV)

Yesterday was the worst day I've had in a very long time. I rub my sore bottom jaw while standing in front of the bathroom mirror, noticing the large purple bruise forming. I sigh as I pick up my compact and try to hide the bruise, letting my mind wander. I was thankful Batman showed up when he did or I probably would be in a ditch somewhere. Will Joker be mad if he finds out I had an encounter with him or would he be amused? I wonder if I'm fired. I need to find out before heading into work so I pick up my cell phone, realizing I don't have Jokers number, I text Johnny instead.

'Do I come in tonight?' I hit send, walking towards the bed and plopping down onto it.

'Yeah, come in early, around 6:30 instead. Boss wants to talk to you.' Johnny replies right away.

At least I still have my job. My heart clenches tightly as I realize I wanted more than just my job. I wanted to know why he was so furious last night. Could this be because of that stage kiss, was he really jealous? I wanted him to be happy with me again. I'm grateful that he wants to talk to me… I'm finding myself longing for his company, his touch. Last night was a wakeup call though, his anger, his dominating presence, he's a villain… it reminded me of who he can be. _Can be, but wasn't towards me, not even in his moment of anger where he could have strangled me. He told me to leave because he was protecting me… from him_. The thoughts swam around in my mind. He has never laid a hand on me and has gone out of his way to help me so I needed to take him at face value, not what the news or media has said about him. Criminal or not, he's the only one that has ever reached out to help me and then taught me to battle my own demons. I owed him.

'I'll be there.' I reply to Johnny and start to get ready for my shift. I had slept most of the day away, being exhausted from last nights events. I was ready in about an hour, grabbed my duffle bag of clothes to change into at the lounge and head out the door. This time I stand on the side of the side walk and grab a cab, not feeling like walking today. About a block away from the Royal Flush I see swirling blue and red lights.

My heart starts to pump quickly, "Stop here," I throw the money at the cab driver and get out of the car, jogging towards the lounge, staying on the opposite side of the street. There are four GCPD police cars, two GCPD vans, and two K-9 units. Sirens wailed all around and two ambulances pulled up behind all the other cars. My heart was pounding in my chest, anxiety rushing through me. I scan the cop cars to find Johnny already in the back of one, it looks like his head is bleeding a bit pressed against the window. Loud gunshots can be heard in the direction of the lounge, one after the other. It was a war zone in there. I cover my mouth with my hand to keep from screaming.

 _Please don't let him be dead!_ I couldn't move, I was frozen in place as I watched everything unfold. The doors to the lounge slam open and there he was, surrounded by four large police men and two K-9 dogs who growled and followed him closely, nipping at his legs when he thrashed. I found myself breathing a sigh of relief, even though he was in custody, at least he was alive.

" **You fucking pigs**!" I heard his voice from where I was standing, my eyes following him as they drag him across the ground. They were extremely rough and aggressive, thrashing him around, hissing insults at him, and my hands clenched into fists as anger bubbled inside of me. Another police officer grabbed him by his hair and pushed his head down, stabbing a long syringe into his neck. Sedations medicine? He looked up after that, our eyes locking onto one another, and a large smile spread onto his face. It didn't last long, his legs seemed unstable, they pushed him hard against the police car and forced him into a straitjacket. Opening the back of the police car and throwing him inside. I felt absolutely helpless standing there watching this, I found myself having irrational thoughts… wanting to run up and break him free of his restraints so we could both get away and hide together. But I just stood there, hands clenched into fists as the police cars drove off taking him and Johnny away.

It takes me a few moments to collect my thoughts. Some of the police stayed behind to do God knows what, rummaging through the now busted lounge. I wasn't fired but I definitely don't have a job anymore. I walk towards the Java Pit, needing a coffee, trying to figure out how I could help him.

'Hey Emma, lounge was busted, Johnny and him were taken. What can I do?' – sent

I order myself an iced caramel macchiato and wait for her reply. Nothing. I take a cab back to my hotel and lock myself inside, pacing around the room. Waiting. Nothing. Oh, how I hated waiting. I get my phone and call her.

Ring… ring… ring… ring… ring… you have reached…

I hang up and redial.

Ring… ring… ring… ring… " _What_!" She's clearly annoyed.

"Did you get my text earlier?" I ask, "J and Johnny have been-"

"I **know** I have informants, I **knew** right before it happened. **What do you want**?" She screamed at me through the phone, taken off guard by her attitude I stammer a bit.

"I just – I wanted to help. What can I do to help get him out? Do you have a plan?" The line is quiet for a few moments; she sighs.

"You need to stop worrying about it, you're just a singer at the lounge. Stop thinking you're more than that! Someone will call you if you're needed as a singer but until then consider yourself out of a job. Mind your own business!" She growls at me and the line goes dead.

That wasn't good enough for me. I couldn't just stand by and wait for someone else to help him when I owed him my own life. He saved me from my own personal hell and I would do whatever I could to help him. I just needed a plan.

(Joker's POV)

The world is always hazy when they have me on sedation medicine. It doesn't fully work on me; it makes me calmer and it jumbles my brain up but it doesn't knock me out. I sat in my cell. Home sweet home. They put me in the same one they always do. I lay on my cot staring up at the ceiling, my straitjacket tighter than the norm.

The cell door opens, "Let's go clown!" One of the guards spits out at me and I growl at his remark. I glare at him as I stand up, looking at his badge around his neck. Guardsman Rick Monty. I make a mental note that he'll be one of the many I torch when I get out of here. Whenever that may be this time, Johnny was caught too so Emma better pull through for me. I only have two men working on the inside and that's not enough to break Johnny out let alone me.

Rick the prick along with two other guards straps me down to the metal standing stretcher and start to wheel me down the hallway, assuming I'm going for my intake appointment with good ole' Doctor Leland. How that bitch annoyed me. I debated briefly on headbutting her when I saw her, hopefully breaking her nose in the process, if only she comes close enough. A smile crept on my face at the thought of her groaning in pain. They wheeled me into the intake room, unstrap me and pushed me down onto the chair chaining my feet to the floor. He passed by the Doctor walking out of the room, and she sauntered up. A cup of coffee in one hand and her files in the other. She didn't even look at me. Just walked towards the seat across from me and sat down, taking a long drink from her cup and placing the folders neatly in front of her.

She cleared her throat, "Nice to have you back, Mr. Joker."

"Ha Ha Ha Ha Ha!" I threw my head back in laughter, animatedly grinning at her when I pulled my head back forward facing. She was staring at me, her entire body rigid but her face was serious. "Aww, do ya really mean that _Doctor_ "

"Of course I do, Mr. Joker. We can get started right where we left off." She opened the folder now. "As you know, all intake appointments need to go over a few basic questions. What is your legal name?"

"Whatever you want it to be." My smile is replaced by a grimace, annoyed.

"Do you refuse to answer the question?"

"Ok ok ok…" I draw in a large sigh, "My name… you really want to know it?"

"Yes… your cooperation will help you greatly here at Arkham." She sounds eager now.

"If I tell you, you have to keep it a secret." I start to whisper.

"It will go in your file but I will make sure the media doesn't get ahold of it." She reassures me, holding her pen down anxiously to the paper in the folder.

I bring my voice to the smallest whisper I can manage, "Ok… my name is… _ **JOKER, YOU FUCKING RABID BITCH!"**_ I slam my knees up as hard as I can on the underside of the table, creating a loud BANG. She jumps up out of her chair, fear stricken, the chair flying to the side of her and she takes a few steps backwards. It takes her a few moments to compose herself, the guardsman opens the door and peeks in with her wavering him off. I couldn't help the large smile playing on my face, oh how I loved fucking with people, and it was all too easy.

Taking a deep breath, she picks up her chair and sits back down, clearing her throat she says a little shaky. "That is your gimmick, Mr. Joker. Not your name. We talked about this last time, do you remember?"

"Oh I remember, _Doctor Leland_ , but you had me on so many drugs it's hard to recall!" I lean forward, frustrated. How I wanted to break her face in and leave her dead right here.

"We're here to help you, I'll be ordering you the same anti-psychotic medicine as before. You'll also be undergoing therapy three times a week with me." She looks up at me again with a stone-faced expression. She started to babble on more, asking me questions. I decided to tune her out now, closing my eyes, not wanting to deal with her anymore. What a fucking joke…

I had my own concerns to worry about like who gave the tip off on my lounge. As soon as I was out of here I'd make sure to find the rat and exterminate it. The image of Chloe standing on the opposite side of the street last night suddenly invaded my mind. She seemed so furious at what was happening. _I would never betray you_. Remembering the words she spoke to me, so seriously, so loyal to me. Continuously catching my interests, wanting to know more, the biggest distraction I've had in a long time. I make a mental note to myself to have Peters, the night guard in my pocket, check on her and report back. I don't know why I feel so weird around her, unlike anything I've felt, recalling a faded distant memory of feelings in a different life of mine long ago but quickly shake it off. All I know is that I need to make sure she's safe.

(Chloe's POV)

My hair is up in a bun; I'm wearing a black pencil skirt with a red silky sleeveless button up top tucked into it. The fake prescription glasses look weird to me but I'm going for a professional look. I sit on the bed to put on my black pumps, feeling nervous at what I'm about to do. I take in a deep breath and grab my purse, heading out the door.

The drive to Arkham was longer than expected. It was actually located on an island, there was only this long bridge that led on and off of it. The cab pulled up to the big gates and I thanked him, handed him the money and got out of the car. It was 2:45 in the afternoon, visiting hours started at 3 so I should be able to get in and see him. I walked up the long driveway and into the double doors, meeting security right away when I stepped in.

"Hello miss, what business do you have here?" One of the gruffly looking men stepped towards me.

"I'm here for visiting hours, I need to speak with my client." I pushed my fake prescription glasses up my nose.

"And who is your client?" The guy raised his eyebrows at me.

"Mr. Joker, now if you'll let me through." I started my way towards the metal detectors ignoring his shocked expression but he stepped in front of me quickly.

"You need to sign in and we'll have to see what's in that purse of yours." He grunted and I passed him my purse. He rummaged through it while I signed in, knowing he wasn't going to find anything except a compact, some tampons, wallet, and cellphone. He handed my purse back to me.

"I need to call Dr. Leland to approve, wait here." He grumbles and walks away.

I roll my eyes at him. Approve of a visit? Don't these people have rights… even if they are criminals? I stood there waiting for a good ten minutes before I saw her. She was decent looking, beautiful dark skin, brown eyes, and nicely kept hair.

"How can I help you?" Her voice was dominating and pushy.

"Mr. Joker is my client and I need to speak with him, it is visiting hours, is it not?" I ask confidently, standing firm.

"And who are you to him?" She asks, raising her eyebrows questioningly.

"That's none of your business. If he chooses to tell you then that's one thing but I will not disclose information for your curiosity sake. Now he has rights and I demand you let me speak with him, now." My voice is dominating, annoyed at how this woman is acting towards me.

She was clearly put off by me so it surprised me when she said, "Fine. Follow me." And I follow her through the Asylum. It's not a very well kept place, you can tell the floor needed to be redone with multiple cracks running through and the walls needed a fresh paint. This place could be a great set for any scary haunted Asylum movie. It was dimly lit and it smelled damp. She took me to a door that said "Visitors Room". It was a medium sized room with a couple of tables and chairs.

"Stay here," She says and leaves, I assume she's going to go grab him. My heart started to race. I can't believe it actually worked so far and I was inside waiting to see him. I took a deep breath and tried to slow my heartrate. I turned to face the door when I heard it open, they were wheeling him in on a stand up metal looking stretcher, he was strapped to it, his straitjacket was still on. His green hair was messy and his blue eyes seemed a bit dazed until he caught the sight of me. I think I caught him off guard by the looks of his face but he quickly turns it into his usual large smile, the one he gives me when he's pleased about something. They unstrap him from the metal stretcher and take him to the chair, chaining his legs to metal hooks in the floor. Regardless of the situation, I was happy to see him. The last time I saw him this close he was furious at me so it was a relief to see him smiling now. The guards leave after saying "30 minutes!" and slam the door behind them.

"Dollface… I love the getup you have going on here, are you my new _doctor_?" He purred at me flirtatiously and I felt my cheeks warm up, his eyes scanning over me in a seductive way. All the anger I did have for him the night he scared me melted away into a puddle.

"I wish, sounds like a fun game we could play together." I wink at him playfully and his smile widens, his eyes squinting at bit.

He scans over me, his face becoming serious as his eyes set on my jawline. His eyes grow darker and my breath hitches, my throat tightening.

"What the fuck happened to you?" His voice is laced with fury. Butterflies form in my stomach at his defensiveness towards me, he cares about my wellbeing...

"I… The night I ran from the club…" I didn't realize I would have a hard time telling him, recalling the three men attacking me after our fight. I take a deep breath, "I was attacked in a back alley by some men…" A low growl comes out of him, his teeth grinding together, "But don't' worry they only got the one hit on me. Batman swooped down and knocked the shit out of them." I explain, and his expression barely changes, he's still pissed.

"Ha. Ha. Ha. Ha." His laugh is animated but shows no true humor, "At least Bats makes himself useful sometimes." Relief flooded me, he wasn't mad about the Batman encounter.

"He even asked if he could walk me home," I smile, "He looked pretty down when I told him no."

"And why wouldn't he, a beauty like you rejecting the one and only Batman!" His laugh was more genuine this time and it made me smile more, "You never cease to surprise me, what are you doing here?" he's visibly calmer now, the anger dancing in the room dying down.

"I wanted to see how you were doing… I saw you being taken." I wasn't sure if they had a way of listening to visitor conversations so I tried to keep it casual. "I wanted to make sure you were being taken care of."

"Really? How thoughtful of you –"

"What did you want to talk about the day you got arrested?" I interrupt him unintentionally, the question that had been lingering on my tongue just bursting out of my mouth.

He sits up straight again, rolling his neck so it pops multiple times and he looks at me again. His expression a bit more serious this time.

"I wanted to…" He hesitates for a moment, "I wanted to talk about _you_ not being allowed to be on stage with anyone anymore."

My mouth drops a bit, so my suspicion was correct, he was jealous. "Ok." Was all I manage to say but what does this mean?

"Your stage name doesn't fit with you kissing low life like him. Bad for business, Dollface, you understand, right?" He quickly explains.

"Well, the crowd seemed to really enjoy it." I bit back, knowing now that wasn't the real reason. I wanted him to say it. He doesn't want me kissing anyone else. Instead I'm met with a low snarl, his jaw tightened, he was becoming quickly annoyed.

"Don't. Question. Me. It's _my_ lounge so I'm allowed to change whatever I please about it. You work for me, Chloe, remember?" His voice was low, daring me to defy him. He usually never calls me by my name but I love the way it sounds on his tongue, even if he's angry saying it.

"According to Emma, I'm out of a job, so I don't think that holds true anymore." I bark back just as quickly, feeling more confident with him in restraints. However, I'm taken off guard by his sudden expression change, going from annoyed to surprise.

"When did she tell you that?" He asks, seeming calmer now.

"A couple days ago. I called her… trying to see if she had any plans or anyway I could help in the current situation… She told me to know my place and to mind my own business and to consider myself out of a job." I respond and am met with his sudden laughter but this laugh was not like the usual one, it seemed darker, more animated and drawn out.

I wanted to ask my other question quickly, or I may not ever get another chance. "Why didn't you strangle me?"

He tilts his head to the side, not answering, just staring at me for a moment. His mood shifts, he doesn't seem angry anymore. I can't place his facial expression, his jaw tight but his eyes were soft. It seems like he was debating on the answer and finally says, "I didn't want to."

Hearing him say he didn't want to hurt me washed a million emotions over me. Relief, surprise, happiness, gratitude, and another that I wouldn't dare admit to myself. I didn't want to see him like this, locked up like some caged animal. He saved me and now it was my turn to return the favor.

"I want to help, J… I want to do whatever I can." Realizing as the words came out how deep I meant them. He stared at me, his eyes never leaving my own, "All in… remember?" I add and he smiles at me again.

"You _really_ _do_ mean that, don't you?" He purrs sensually at me, his eyes unreadable, "You have a phone with you?" I nod at him and get into my bag to retrieve my phone. He gives me a phone number to punch in and I save it.

"Meet up with him, he'll be able to help you. Tell him the circus is coming to town." He winks at me, we don't say anything for a few minutes, just staring at one another. My heart is racing in excitement. The door bangs and cracks open, "Two-minute warning, finish it up clown!" The guard screams and shuts the door again. I roll my eyes.

"They know how to treat a guy," J jokes, "Now come give daddy a kiss goodbye, Dollface." The daddy comment makes knots in my stomach, but this time, not in a negative way. If anyone was allowed to call themselves that for me it would be him. My cheeks burn and I walk towards him. I lean over, placing my hands on either side of his neck. The moment our lips touch I feel tingles shoot through my body. It's not aggressive or sloppy, it's the first time our kiss was gentle and slow. My heart pounded as I ran my fingers up his neck slowly and entangled them in his hair. He deepened the kiss by running his tongue against my bottom lip and I grant him access to my mouth, our tongues brushing against each other. We pull apart after a few moments, warmth and electricity coursing through my entire body. What was this man doing to me? I couldn't deny it any further… this is turning into something way more than a crush. I would do anything for this man. I was falling… and fast. Down a deep rabbit hole that I know I wont be able to crawl out of.

"J…" I whisper and he just stares at me. "I feel like I'm Alice and you're the white rabbit, leading me down the rabbit hole to Wonderland."

He grins at me but his eyes grow darker, serious, "You're no Alice, Dollface, you're the fucking Queen of Hearts." The door slams open behind me; I turn to see the guards from before wheeling in that God awful stand up table that would take him away. As they strap him in, his eyes never leave my own and just like that I was hooked.

 **A/N:**

 **I hope you all enjoyed the chapter! I know this is a turn of events and I hope you're enjoying the roller coaster ride I've got you on! Please leave a review to let me know what you think! It means a lot to me!**

 **To the reviews for Chapter 7:**

 **DonnaJossee: Thank you so much for reviewing and continuing to support me! =) I'm happy you love both of my OC characters =D Shit really is getting real and I hope you continue to enjoy it! =)**

 **Winter-Widow1791: Thank you so much for another review and the support you give! I'm so happy you loved seeing Batman come into the story! I hope you really liked this chapter too!**

 **MadHatterLove7011: Thank you so much for another review! Your support means a lot to me! I'm so excited to hear that you're enjoying the story so much! I'm happy you can see through Jokers intentions, he's definitely protective and confused =D I hope you enjoyed this chapter too!**

 **Irie27: Thank you for another review! To explain, Chloe is still not 100% sure of what Joker is like when he's not on some paper headline or social media coverage. She's still learning him on a personal level =) The turbulence in the last two chapters (this included) was a wake-up call to both of them, I believe. More so her than him. I hope you liked this chapter too, thank you for being supportive to my story!**

 **Lil-B-Rebel: Thank you so much for reviewing! I'm so happy that you love it and that you've followed me her through my other story! That means a lot to me! Chloe is definitely going through a roller coaster of emotions and situations, lol the better to mold her with. I hope you enjoyed this chapter too!**

 **.2017: Thank you for the review and I'm happy you like it! =) I hope you liked this chapter too!**

 **Guest RaeRae: lol! I wanted so badly for him to run after her but it would have been too ooc at this point! =) I agree with you though! Thank you for the review and I hope you liked this chapter!**


	9. Chapter 9

(Chloe's POV)

The TV was on in the background but I was barely paying attention to the infomercial that was playing. I had just finished up eating the Chinese take-out I picked up before coming back to the hotel and now I was putting the left-over containers in the mini fridge. Seeing him today left me feeling euphoric and hopeful. He was trusting me to help bust him out and I took it as a test to my dedication, a repayment of the never ending personal debt I owe him. The kiss we shared left tingles throughout my body whenever I thought about it, how gentle and passionate it was. I took a deep breath and went to the saved unknown number in my phone, hitting call.

 _Ring … Ring …_ "Hello?" A male voice answered.

"Hi, my name is Chloe… I got this number from Mr. J. He says the circus is coming to town." I say the coded message J asked me to deliver. The man on the other end of the phone sighed deeply in my ear and began to mumble. It was hard to understand him, was this a bad connection?

"Hello, are you there?" I say again.

"Yes, yes, give me a minute!" He sounds annoyed, scolding me through the phone. I roll my eyes in irritation. So, it wasn't a bad connection, he must have been covering the phone mic up with his hand.

"What does the clown want me to do?" I raise my eyebrows in surprise, Joker said this man would be able to help but I guess he doesn't work for him.

"He said you could help our situation. He's locked up at the moment and I need help getting him out." I relay.

"Of course! _This_ is what he wants his owed favor for. We need to meet to go over things. Do you have a safe place to talk?" He asks and I take a moment to think.

"Well, I'm at my hotel right now," Feeling suddenly nervous, I realize I wouldn't be comfortable meeting a stranger behind closed doors alone. "We could meet somewhere public, like the Java Pit?"

"No, terrible idea. We need privacy. You're not a very good lackey, are you?" He spits at me rudely. I'm taken aback for a moment, offended.

"I'm not a lackey!" I retaliate defensively.

"Oh, well then why would the clown want you to devise a plan to break him out if you weren't one of his?" He inquires, seemingly less annoyed now.

"He's my… friend… I think. Well, I was a singer, at his lounge. He did me a favor and I went to go see him when he got busted and... it's a long story. Look can we just figure out a place to meet?" I try to explain myself but realize the story is too long and complicated to tell a stranger. Also, realizing that I don't know _exactly_ where I stand with Mr. J, I sigh.

"Yes, you're hotel. I'll be there tomorrow around 1." He firmly states.

"Ok, the address is – "I give in but he quickly interrupts me.

"No need, see you tomorrow." And the line goes dead. What an extremely pushy, rude excuse of a man.

(Emma's POV)

"We get the men in, pay off the HR guy that will hire them, and then have them plant bombs throughout Arkham. We'll be waiting on the outside with the other boys and once the bombs sound we go in and get him and Johnny. We just need one more trusted man in there that isn't easily recognizable." I rub my forehead in frustration, this is the third plan we had gone over and I was hoping this one stuck.

"Logan might work, he's good and he's got military background so he'll be discreet." Eyeball suggested. Logan was a loyal henchman for Mr. J, he'd been working for him for about three years now and was not usually in the limelight.

"Yea, good thinking." I praise him, writing down his name on the list we were creating. "It'll take about a month to get these three men into Arkham and then after a couple days of them in there we can have the bombs planted here and here," I point to a few different spots on the blueprint, "We'll need to let boss know we have a solid plan in place." I draw in a long breath, feeling a little better now that we had a plan to stick to.

Mr. J was going to be pleased with these results and I felt proud of myself for leading the break out this time. Normally Johnny is the one that takes the lead since he's second in command but this was my turn to shine.

"I'm hitting the hay, boys. Eyeball, get a message to Peters to let boss know we're coming for him but it'll take about a month." I say and walk off before he can respond.

I head into my bathroom and turn the shower on, steam billowing from the top of the glass doors. I step into the surrounding warmth and take a large breath of relief. Boss would be extremely happy with me and I hope he praises me the way he did the first time. I remember it like it was yesterday and ever since then I've longed for that type of approval from him again. I close my eyes so I can replay the entire memory in my head.

 _I was 16 and had been working for Mr. J for less than a year. We were out on a big heist that night, finally trusting my brother and I enough to tag along, bringing hell down on the town. It was back when Mr. J wasn't bringing in loads of money by money laundering, his clubs, and deals he made with other mobsters. We stopped at Gotham National Bank, all wearing various masks and costumes to hide our identity. All except Mr. J, he walked in just as he was, held an automatic rifle up in the air firing multiple rounds laughing manically._

" _Nobody move, this is a stick up! Ha Ha Ha Ha!" He shot a few more rounds at random, bullets carving into walls and even a few bystanders that didn't get to the ground in time. Johnny and Eyeball had rushed up to the teller and were getting the money into a large bag._

 _That's when it happened, a man with a large pocket knife headed towards Mr. J while he was facing another direction. Without hesitation, I lifted my mask off my face to get a better shot, held up my automatic rifle, and let out a single round; the man dropped. He was only a few inches away from Mr. J and once he heard the shot he turned towards me and eyed the dead man behind him. He put together the pieces quickly in his head and turned his face back towards me, his eyes locking with my own and a large manic smile formed on his face._

 _I remember feeling absolutely on fire, my insides twisting in anticipation for his next words to me. After the big robbery, we all rushed back out to the van, Johnny stomping on the gas while we all laughed together at our accomplishments._

 _When we got back to the warehouse I headed towards the counter where we had a few bottles of beer left. Mr. J waltzed up to me, pushing me against the counter with his own body, towering over me. He leaned down and whispered in my ear._

" _That was your first kill, little Emma…" His breath sent tingles throughout my entire body. "What a great job you did there," He continues to whisper in my ear, my eyes shut to fully listen to his deep voice, "Keep up the great work and you might make it to the top one day, kiddo."_

 _Just like that, he's gone._

That was the very night I realized I wanted to be the absolute best for him, to continue to impress him, I'd do anything to gain his approval. He was the first one in my life to ever praise me for doing something. My parents never gave two shits about me and my brother so Mr. J is all we've ever come close to having a family, however dysfunctional others think it is, it's home.

(Chloe's POV)

I glance at the clock on the wall in my hotel room. 12:57. An uncomfortable nervous itch courses through me, I feel completely in over my head. A month ago if someone were to ask me if I was going to be helping a supervillain escape from prison I would have laughed at them. Of course not, they are in there for a reason and deserved to be behind closed bars. Or so I thought, but now there was an exception to that rule for me. The world was so twisted and I'm finding exactly how twisted it can be. My rose-colored glasses I had on for the world had been shattered long ago when I was with Thomas, the hypocrite abuser he was. Men like Thomas generally lead a double life, behind closed doors they abuse their loved ones but in front of co-workers or certain friends they are the fakest most "perfect" person you'll ever know. The Joker was the opposite. A breath of fresh air. You knew what you were getting with him because he lays it all out for you on the table. If you don't like it, leave. The one man that cared enough to help me overcome and continues to teach me how to be strong… but what does he get in return? Why does he have to look at me with such passion sometimes, to kiss me like no one else in the world will ever matter to him… why am I falling so quickly…

Knock Knock

The knock on the door broke me from my internal rantings. I get up and head towards the door, stepping on my tip toes to see through the peep hole. A tall skinny man with dark chestnut hair was standing there with a brief case. His face was sharp and serious paired with light blue eyes. Wearing an expensive looking forest green suit with a silver tie that had a single question mark '?' symbol. Holy shit, this was the Riddler.

When I open the door he immediately pushes past me into my hotel room.

"Took you long enough," He scolded, setting his briefcase down on the desk in my room. "What is harmless but can kill you?" He turns to me with a serious set gaze, placing a single finger to his chin. I stand there, trying to figure out his riddle. He seems to give up on me quickly, "Time… which I don't want to waste too much on this, so let's get going." He opens the laptop he pulls out of his briefcase and powers it up.

I'm so taken aback by how blunt and rude he's being but the last thing I want is to make an enemy of this man. I put on my best smile and hold out my hand to him. "I'm Chloe Patton, thank you so much for the help."

He turns and looks at me, "Edward Nygma," He nods his head and turns back to his computer, ignoring my hand shake. I put my hand back down, more embarrassed than before.

"I've done some preparation; I can tap into the security systems of Arkham and shut the entire place down. You'll have 30 minutes, give or take, to get him out. It'll take about that for those morons to get back online. You need to have one of his men unlock the door. I don't want to unlock all the doors in Arkham or we'd all be in for a scary surprise of who would be released. There are three men in there in particular right now that I'd prefer stayed behind bars until they figure out how to get out on their own. Or they could rot, really could care less." He explains to me, honestly shocked that he can even tap into a secure government building and shut it down. I sit on the edge of my bed.

"Are you really _that_ good, you're able to hack and shut down a high security building?"

He laughs, "What can be cracked, what can be made, what can be told?"

I knew this one, "A joke."

"Correct, which is what their security system is to me. This is the easy stuff." He continues to type on his computer.

"If it's so easy for you, why did you sound so annoyed to help?" I surprise myself by asking him this, feeling brave in the moment. He turns in the chair, quirking up a single eyebrow towards me.

"Because it takes time away from things that I actually deem important. This is a waste of effort just to help the clown escape. I'm doing this because I owed him two favors for getting me out of a tight spot. After this, I'm cleared." He turns back to his computer and continues to type. "I'll set the time for midnight, that's when there is the least amount of security which will buy you more time. I can set this up in a couple of days, Thursday night has the least guards on duty so that's when you'll go in."

Excitement pulses through me, I was actually going to help him get out of that prison! I needed to go down and see him one more time beforehand though because I'm not sure how else to get information to him. I have no idea how I'm going to get one of his insiders to unlock his cell and if not I'll need something to pry or shoot it open. What about getting around the guards on duty? Even if it's light duty they are still guards, with guns. Also, the asylum was on an island, I needed a car too. I sigh.

Before I can open my mouth to start asking Edward about a gun or car there is a knock on my hotel door that catches both of us by surprise.

"Expecting more company?" He inquires.

"No." I get up and quickly go towards the door, peaking in the peep hole again. It's a man I've never seen before. Maybe it's a cop? He's not in uniform though. He's tall and widely built, he had longer black greasy looking hair tied back at the base of his neck. He knocks again, this time louder.

"Chloe? Open up!" the man's booming voice rings through the door.

My heart begins to pound anxiously so I quietly slide the chain through the door and open it as much as it will go. "Can I help you?" I try to sound confident.

"Names Panda Man. You Chloe?" I feel a tinge of sudden fear; this man could break me in half and the bulge in his jacket did not go unnoticed.

"Yea" There is no point in lying, he knew my hotel room number plus my name.

"Boss sent me, open up." Boss? "Boss as in Mr. J." He explains.

Flooded with relief I shut the door and unchain it, opening it back up. Edward Nygma pushes past both of us, "Thursday at midnight, don't forget, you only get one chance." And he rushes off down the hallway. I turn my attention back to Panda Man; he looks like a large teddy bear in a tattered up black suit. I motion for him to come inside and shut the door, not knowing exactly what to say to him.

"Boss wants me to watch you while he's unavailable." He shrugs, making himself at home, going over to the mini fridge and digging out the Chinese boxes from yesterday.

"Make yourself at home." I whisper, smiling at the fact J wanted to keep me protected. He's showing that he cares about my wellbeing again, it made me almost giddy.

"Panda," He looks up at my voice, shoving more chow mien noodles into his large mouth. "Would you know where to get a gun?"

He opens his jacket, showing off the large gun he had tucked away in his holster.

"One that you could part with for a while? I don't want to go break him out unarmed, just in case." He closes his jacket, finishes chewing before he answers.

"I can lend it to you." He grunts, digging back into the food.

"Can you also be the getaway car?" I ask, he nods 'yes' as he continues to eat.

"Whatever you need, lady, bosses orders, you get what you want." He leans back in the chair and continues to eat. I couldn't help the smile that I had, maybe it _was_ useful to have loyal henchman around. I hope that J doesn't see me as just some loyal henchman… but even if he does… I'll take it.

"Well looks like Thursday night, we've got a date at Arkham." Panda smiles at my words.

"Good, so you have it all sorted, boss will be a happy camper." He stands up, "Need anything?"

"Not at the moment," I answer him, sitting back down on the edge of my bed.

"My room is two doors down, B17. Boss didn't want me staying with you. If you leave the hotel for anything you gotta call me first." He gives me his number and heads towards the door.

"Hey, Panda." A last-minute thought pops into my head and he turns back to me, "Do you have a way of letting one of the inside guys know at Arkham that they need to unlock his cell door right before midnight Thursday? We also need Johnny's cell unlocked too."

"I'll see what I can do. Don't worry, you got Panda Man now to help with the break out." Pointing to himself with a large cheesy smile he grunts, leaving me alone in my room. I took a deep breath; at least I wasn't going to do this without help. All I know is that this was going to be a hell of a week.

(Joker's POV)

It's been almost a week with no contact from anyone. The last message I got was from Emma, she had a plan and was going to get me out in about a month. She wasn't really making a good case for herself lately. She's been lacking, getting out of line and was going to be taught a very important lesson once I got home. A low growl came out of me as I pushed myself up again. I had my feet on the cot, my body straight, my hands on the floor doing push-ups. It was a way of keeping my body occupied while my brain continued to seer the anger that was forefront in my mind.

The last week had been more annoying than anything else. Drugged up. Mind hazy. Meeting up with the bitch doctor. Normally I didn't mind a couple of weeks in Arkham. A home away from home, it was always fun to fuck with the staff here. They had taken me by surprise this time though and I wasn't ready to come. I wanted more time with my new little minx. Another growl came out of me at the very thought of her. How she invaded every corner of my mind. Her long brunette curls that smelled like fruit, her inciting smile, the fiery piercing baby blue eyes, not to mention her hour glass body paired with an apple shaped rump. I stood up, grabbed the shirt I had tossed off me before working out and wiped my face. More than her looks, her mind was a place I wanted to dive into. She was different. I shook off the thoughts. She was useful, something I could use, it'll pass soon. I'm just not ready to give her up yet. I toss my shirt back on the ground and walk up towards the cell door, peeping out the barred window that was eye level, frustrated.

Pacing in the hallway was two of the guards. One was on my payroll, Peters, and the other was none other than Rick the Prick. Images of snapping his neck rushed through me and I smiled. I couldn't talk to Peters just yet; but when I got the chance to he better have a message for me back from Panda.

"Time for your lunch, isn't it?" Peters voice rings down the hallway.

"You going to be ok down here by yourself?" Rick asks in response.

"The clown and his useless henchman are the only ones on the block tonight, so it's good, I think the fuckers asleep anyway." The only time he could ever get away with calling me that was when he was undercover. I hated the name clown unless it was followed by the word prince.

"Ok, page if you need anything." A door opens, Rick is gone. A few minutes later another door opens and closes. I look through the barred window again, but no one is in the hallway now. Anger began to boil, the one time I could talk to him and the fucker needs to take a piss break.

Another moment, the door opens but he's not alone, Peters is talking to someone at the end of the hallway.

"You have 45 minutes' max in there and 10 to get the hell out. You better know what you're doing. You look new."

"Trust me, I've went over everything. It's going to be fine." Her voice hit me like cold water, I wasn't expecting dollface to show up here. Peters and her walk towards my cell and I can clearly see her now, smiling at me. He unlocks the door and lets her in, closing it behind her but I notice he doesn't lock it back up.

"You have taught me the meaning of total surprise." I give her my best smirking expression and her smile widens, her eyes warming up with it. Carrying a large black duffle bag, wearing black jeans, a black tank top, with black converse sneakers has me wanting to make a joke.

"What are you, some sexy super spy? Should I call you Black Widow from now on?" I grin down at her while she giggles at my joke.

"We don't have much time; we have to get out of here." She throws the duffle bag on the cot, unzips it to reveal my beautiful baby colt automatic rifle. I rub my hands together, extremely satisfied with what I see before me. How she came through so perfectly and only within a couple of days. Sure, she used good ole' Eddie, and one of my guys but she was so willing to risk it all for me. She passed the loyalty test.

The rush of everything has my heart pounding and I needed her. Now. I grab her chin and force her to look at me, her large blue eyes staring up at me. I lean down and kiss her with every emotion I'm feeling at that moment. I coax my tongue into her mouth and allow it to brush against hers, the moan that escapes her lips set me on fire. My cock quickly hardens fully and I push her against the cell wall.

I'm taken by surprise when she breaks the kiss and starts to trail my upper body with kisses, suckling and licking down my abdomen. She pulls my Arkham sweat pants down and my hard cock springs free. She doesn't hesitate, taking me into her mouth, she begins to move brilliantly up and down the shaft. Fuck! A groan comes out of me, the feeling of her tongue running down and then back up, swirling it around at the tip. I grab her hair and start to thrust into her mouth for a few moments.

Enough of this, I needed to be inside of her tight pussy. I pull her off my cock and grab her, pushing her down towards the cot so she's bent over in front of me. I position myself, running my length between her legs, her pussy so wet and ready just for me. I reach for her mouth and run my fingers over her lips, with her licking the tips of my fingers in the process. This little minx was going to be the death of me.

"Be a good little girl for daddy, don't make too much noise." A rule that will most likely never have to apply again. I loved hearing her scream for me. She wriggled her ass against my cock and I plunged into her, watching her wriggle a second before I began moving in and out of her. She was so tight and warm, surrounding me perfectly. I continued to thrust in and out of her, pulling myself out almost all the way just to plunge back in as deep as I could go. In and out, in and out. Running my fingers down her spine as we moved in sync, feeling goosebumps pop up where I touched her. Then placing my hands on her hips, closing my eyes, pleasure swirling through me. Thrusting, in and out, in and out. I know we couldn't make this a long round, we could do more once we got back home. How I would make her scream for me then! I started my pace up, pounding harder into her and her back arched in response, the only sounds being produced was our breathing and the erotic slapping of me pushing in and out of her. Leaning over a bit I run my hand under her belly, down towards her pussy and find that sweet spot, rubbing her clit in circles. I was close at this point, her muffled moans starting to escape.

"Who do you belong to?" I growl out in a demanding whisper.

"Only you, J" She whimpers quietly in return, her walls starting to get tighter, contracting over my cock. She went over the edge, her body tightening, her pussy pulses around my cock.

" _That's my girl_ " I hiss out as the pleasure washes over me in waves, cumming hard inside of her. Slowing my pace, coming back off the edge and I'm brought back to the present. I pull out and put my sweatpants back on. That's when the lights go off and we're surrounded by darkness.

 **A/N: Thank you all so much for the favs/follows/and reviews! You all are so amazing and continue encourage me! I love writing this story and hope you continue to enjoy it just as much! I have some fun things planned, more twists and turns to come =) What did you all think? Please leave a review, it lets me know you all like it and gives me feedback on what you think about the story!**

 **To My Reviewers!**

 **DonnaJossee: Thank you so much for the support and feedback you give me, it really does help me! I'm so happy you love the story still! Yes, he was in Arkham, technically still is lol! =) I really hope you liked this chapter too and that you're doing good =)**

 **FictionLovingMum: Thank you so much for the review! I'm happy you love it and I really hope you enjoyed this chapter too!**

 **Winter-Widow1791: I'm so happy you're still loving the story and it keeps you on your toes! Yea you're right, Emma was super rude! J is not too happy with Emma either, shown in this chapter, she may have a rude awakening soon. Thank you so much for the reviews, it always makes me smile when you post one! Thank you for the support and I hope you liked this chapter too!**

 **Guest: Thank you for the review, I hope you enjoyed this chapter as well! =)**

 **RaeRae: I'm so happy you love it and love Chloe! ^.^ Thank you so much for the review and support you've given! I really hope you enjoyed this chapter!**

 **DreamerNightingale: I'm so happy to hear you're loving this story! There is a lot more to come, I have a lot of plans for this story so I hope you continue to enjoy! Thank you for the review!**

 **Welisarne: I'm so happy you think so! Thank you so much for the review! Hope you enjoyed this chapter!**

 **.2017: Thank you for the review! I hope you continue to enjoy the story!**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Hey lovelies! I wanted to post this chapter as soon as I could. I know it's the shortest one I have so far but I still hope you enjoy it! Please review, let me know what you all are thinking about the story so far, the reviews help more than you know! Thank you everyone for the fav/follows/readers! =) Enjoy!**

(Joker's POV)

The drive home was a comfortable silence. I leaned my head back on the headrest in the backseat of Panda Mans SUV, resting my eyes while the city lights faded away. The plan went without a hitch. Once the lights went out that was our que to get Johnny and go. It was perfect too, the lights and security systems were all shut off, even the emergency lights were disabled. Good ole' Edward Nygma actually came through with shining colors. A sinister smile spread on my lips now, recalling the fulfilling moment that guardsman Ricks neck slowly cracked and finally broke in between my hands. _The annoying prick will never be annoying again_ , I hummed in my head. Chloe was close by my side the entire time, never trying to get ahead of herself and lead. My sinister smile widened, I'd have my way with her again soon. Especially since she has been such a good little minx lately, always surprising me, never disrespecting me. What a perfect little toy to have around.

I peek open my eyes to glance in her direction. She's sitting a bit slouched over the door next to me, her face towards the window. I couldn't tell from this angle if her eyes were closed or not. I'm not used to having a woman around this long, unless she worked for me as a henchbitch. My throat tightened a bit, a tinge of suffocation and I closed my eyes again, urging the senseless feeling away, she was useful and once she wasn't, that's when I'd let her get back to her life. Hmm, I'd actually have to kill her, after thinking about it for a while, she knows too much at this point. Just not yet.

We pull up the driveway and Panda flips the switch for the garage door, parking it in one of the empty spaces. As the garage is shutting back down I get out of the car, the anger that was sizzling in me prior to the breakout making a reappearance. The three follow me in the quiet house. The only light shining through the bottom of the dining room door, which swings open to reveal a very confused and tired looking Emma. Her confusion quickly turns to surprise and something else when her eyes stop on Chloe, who is standing a couple inches behind me on my right side.

I allow my lips to form a large, fake smile, "Emma, did ya miss me?" Venom and annoyance rang through my voice and she visibly shifted her gaze to only me, cautious.

"Boss, good to see you, how … " Her words trailed off as I reached behind me to Chloe, wrapping my arm around her shoulder and pulling her towards my body. I brushed my fingers across her shoulder and ran it slowly towards the small of her back. She was turning red in response, aware that we were in front of three other people.

I leaned in close to her, brushing my lips on her ear, whispering, "Why don't you go upstairs to my room, run yourself a nice hot shower, and wait for me to join you."

She nods in response, without question, and starts to walk away. I couldn't help but give her rump a playful smack as she walks away, a tiny 'eep' comes out of her and she looks back, blushing fully now with a small smile on her face. I watch her go up the stairs and wait for the door to shut, the water to turn on, before turning my full attention back to Emma. I didn't want to scare away my new toy just yet, it'd be a shame to have to kill her tonight instead of continuing to play. The playful face I was showing Chloe shifted to irritation, setting my jaw tightly. Out of the corner of my eye I see Johnny and Panda retreating towards the living room, _smart boys_ I think to myself, as I walk up slowly to Emma. Her breathing was slow and precise, heavier than normal. Clearly nervous.

(Emma's POV)

He was standing inches away from me now. Neither of us said anything, just stared at each other for what seemed like a good few minutes. Suddenly, his right hand had a fistful of my hair, his other hand wrapped around my neck and he pushed me hard against the wall I was standing close to. It took the breath out of me, the impact harder than I thought it would be.

I felt the warmth of my tears brimming on my eyes, biting my bottom lip hard trying not to cry. Mr. J hated weakness, and I was supposed to be able to take a lot being one of his top people. He never broke eye contact with me, not sure of his next move, I have never been on the receiving end of his fury before and all I could do was let him, not fight back, knowing I must deserve this in some way. His hands still holding a large chunk of my hair, he flings my head backwards hard, my left ear ringing a bit with the impact, I bit on my lower lip harder as a whimper escapes me, the pain shooting down my spine.

I hear him open a switchblade he must have been carrying on him, placing the long blade edge to my lips. "Shhhhhh" He said soothingly, his eyes still glaring at me. " _ **You**_ have been a _**pain**_ in my ass lately! Interrupting me for stupid shit, deciding to play big boss and fire one of _**my**_ employees… Disrespectful." Fear and hurt was all I could feel right now, I had disappointed him, and it killed me inside to see him like this towards me. "What the fuck is up with you, Emma? You losing your marbles?!" He waits and I wanted to make it better. I tried to form words but nothing came out, only small cracking words that made me look pathetic, "I – b-ooss- sor-sor-yy" I gave up, seeing his annoyance now as a low growl came out of him, " **ANSWER ME!** "

He's glaring into my very soul, trying to pick me apart. I can't help but let my guard down now. He knew how to do that to people, to get them to let every emotion go in a moment of fear. Tears begin to slowly roll down my cheeks, feeling worthless, I'm supposed to be strong. With anyone else I would have beat their ass by now, breaking their neck for daring touch me this way, but with him I couldn't lift a finger. He took my brother and I in when no one else cared enough, he was our boss, our family. I stared at him, waiting for his next move but am only met with his sudden unexpected laughter. It's a slow drawn out animated laugh that turns into one of his more genuine ones. He lets me go for a minute, beginning to pace in front of me.

The next time he walks back up to me he places the blade tip to the base of my throat, barley digging it in but enough I felt the warmth of blood start to slowly trickle down my chest.

" _You_ don't like dollface?" He knows, the moment he said it I couldn't help the emotions that spilled over me, jealously, anger, hurt, love, and disappointment. My stomach knotted together nauseously. It was only for a split second, but his eyes danced with manic happiness. I try to hide the emotions that I know flashed through my eyes and face, but he already caught everything, I was at his mercy.

"Ya jealous, Emma?" He removes the knife from my throat, his body now closer to mine than before but this time it was different. His right hand grabbing my hip as he thrusts his own lower body into mine, lingering there, his hand firmly staying on my hip. My eyes close for a moment as his mouth trails down towards my ear, his hot breath sending tingles throughout me. He barely whispers to me, "You want me to _fuck you_ instead of her?"

My eyes shut again, heat coursing throughout my entire body at his seductive words "That's why you interrupted, that's why you fired her… what's next, _you gonna kill her_?" His mocking voice is harsh, a low evil chuckle coming out of him now. Humility hits me hard, he's playing with me, just to torture me. He's good at this, it's why he is who he is, he can take your dreams and turn them into nightmares. Defeated, that's what I am. The hot tears threaten to spill over again just as he draws back to look at my face. His malevolent smile widening as he sees my expression.

He steps back about a foot, allowing me to breathe better, not expecting the sharp backhand across my face, my head twisting to the side at the impact. His voice is dark, grabbing my jaw and forcing me to stare into his eyes, " _ **Never**_ disrespect me again... Tuck your little feelings away and _**remember your place**_!" He growls.

"I understand boss, I'm sorry." I barely squeak out, fearing that if I tried to speak any louder I would tremble before him.

"Take off your shirt." My eyes widen, mortified, what now? I remove my shirt without question, not wanting to show him disloyalty or disrespect ever again. This is my punishment. I need to show him I can take it. He picks the blade back up and traces it towards my left collar bone, I take a deep breath, preparing myself for the pain as he dug the blade into my skin. Spiking tingles of hot pain shoot through the spot, the torment was slow and I had to place my hand over my mouth to stop myself from sobbing out in pain. Muffled noises came out of me every now and then, biting down on my lip, my hand securely over my mouth, tears rolling down my cheeks again. Feeling weak, pathetic, unworthy, anguish. He continues to carve something in me, uncaring at the noises or state that I'm in, and once he's finished he locks eyes with me. His sinister smile returns, his eyes satisfied but once he sees the state I'm in he pokes out his bottom lip, mocking a sad face.

"Three strikes and you're out, kiddo. Don't force me to kill you." Just like that, he walks away, like everything was back to normal. I stand there for a minute, shaky, but quickly compose. The pain on my left collarbone burning, warm blood running down my body. I grab my shirt that I had taken off and press it to the wound, heading towards the bathroom to clean it out.

I've never received that type of punishment from him before. Sure, I've gotten backhanded a couple of times, but never this. I shake my head, trying to focus on rummaging through the medicine cabinet. My hands still shaking a bit from the encounter, I remove the shirt that was pressed up against my wound and glance at it in the mirror. My entire body frozen, staring at the deeply carved out palm sized X. The bathroom door opened and Johnny walked in, shutting the door behind him. I grabbed onto him, letting the emotions spill over, crying onto his shoulder. He stood there, his arm wrapped around me. He didn't let me cry on him for long, pushing me backwards to survey my state.

His eyes land on the large X on my collarbone and he reaches for the medical kit, grabbing a surgical stitching needle and surgical thread.

"Sit on the toilet." He orders, I do as he says and sits down, the tears slowly stopping. He begins to work on stitching me up, the wound site a bit numb from the pain now, the stinging of the needle small compared to the pain I was just in. I will never allow myself another strike, I will overcome and show him I can be the best he's ever hired on. The anger for myself lingering on in my mind, as I rest my head on the side of the wall while my brother continues to attend my wound.

"Thank you." I whisper to him.

"Don't get yourself killed kid, you're all I got." He mutters in return and a small smile comes to me, thankful I had him.

 **A/N:**

 **Please leave a review! =) Let me know what you think?**

 **Winter-Widow1791: I'm so happy that you loved chapter 9! It makes me happy you feel like it's the best one yet because I will admit, I had a tinge of doubt about chapter 9 at first! I** **was** **referring to Marvels beautiful lady, I know it's taboo to mix DC and Marvel but I had to do it, just for split second! =) I bet you really enjoyed this chapter since you wanted J to teach Emma a lesson! Oh and I love Mr. Nygma, happy you liked the cameo of him too! =) I hope you enjoyed Chapter 10! Thank you for reviewing and being one of my best supporters! Means the world to me!**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Hey lovelies! This chapter is shorter again, I'm sorry! I'm a single Momma of a toddler and studying for a final exam I must take tomorrow. I wanted to post this though, it's a pretty important piece of the story =) I hope you enjoy the chapter! Thank you all for the Favs/Follow/Reviews!**

(Chloe's POV)

The water was losing its heat slowly so I decided to switch it off. He told me to come up here and wait for him to join me. 5 minutes, 10 minutes, 20 minutes later, he never showed. I sigh disappointed and reach for the towel, wrapping it around my body to dry myself off. I walk out and remember I don't have any clothes here again, rolling my eyes, why does this always happen to me in this house? He's got to have something I can wear. I open the bathroom door and step out into his bedroom, seeing him at his closet entrance.

He turns when he hears me, his eyes glance up to meet my own with a smile. He starts walking over to me slowly, and I notice the blood droplets he has on his chest and my eyes follow his body. His forearms and hands are the worst, red covered them and I felt bile threaten to come up at the sight. I know I've killed before, only one, and it was Thomas. My abuser. He deserved to die. But this is the Joker, he didn't kill people because they deserved it, he did it for his own reasons. There were always two sides to him, and I always looked over the second side in favor of the first. The first was playful, sexy, confident, strong, kind, and my savior. The second side I hadn't truly seen for what it was, it was the side I'd read in the papers, seen on the media, the man that tied up Thomas in the basement just for me, laughing while I tortured him, lusting after me when I killed him. The animal side. The one that stood before me now.

Did he kill one of his henchman? I scan his face, trying to decipher his expression. He had stopped walking towards me, his facial features relaxed, it seemed like he was trying to read me as well. The tension in the air thickened, my heart squeezing, I freeze on instinct. His expression changing within seconds, his jaw tightened, eyes filled with fire, and the dangerous smile that was on his face now directed towards me. I can't move as he steps towards me again, his walk different now, smoother and theatrical.

"Something on your mind?" He was scanning over me, waiting for my expression to change.

"No." I reply, trying to soften my face, not wanting to set him off further. He steps right in front of me, his eyes dangerous.

"Don't lie to me." His voice thick and dark, he could see through me.

"I'm sorry." It's an instinct to say this, to avoid conflict, my eyes break the gaze we shared and I scan the floor now not wanting this to escalate. He grabs my jaw, squeezing it, forcing my face up to look at his again.

"What's going on in that pretty little head of yours?" He whispers, clicking his tongue on the roof of his mouth, "tell me, tell me, tell me, tell me…" He seems to be toying with me, his painted smile large, showing his silver teeth. His eyes are wide, manically staring at me, waiting for my response.

"I was thinking two things, to be honest." My voice soft and steady, "One, why do I never have clothes in this house after I shower…" His smile grows, his eyes squinting. "Two, I was wondering if you killed someone downstairs." The pressure in the room was still thick, his dominating stare never leaving my face.

"Oh I didn't kill her, just had to teach a lesson." He placed his hand on my check, rubbing his thumb along my face, tracing my lips. I couldn't help but feel bad for Emma, relieved she wasn't dead. My thoughts snapped back to the moment I was sharing with him, I could feel the blood that was on his thumb smearing wherever he touched. My heart began to race, it's the first time I've ever felt total fear around him. This was a different mood than I had ever experienced with him and I needed to do something to break him of it. Getting an idea, I give him a playful smirk as I let go of the towel, allowing it to drop to the floor. I start to trace my fingertips gently up the sides of his abdomen, his large dangerous smile continues but his eyes are tearing me apart with greed.

"Something _else_ on your mind, little minx?" His voice has turned sensual as he whispers down at me. He picks me up and my legs instinctually wrap around his waist, my arms placed on either side of his neck as he walks us towards the bathroom.

"Maybe." I give him a wink, trying to stay playful and get him out of that other mood he was in.

He walks into the shower and shuts the glass door behind us, turning on the water making it hot and steamy again. His water heater must be amazing since it's already heated everything back up. He presses me against the wall with his body, uncaring that he's still in his pants. He pulls the Arkham sweatpants off and tosses them to the side of the shower with his foot, leaving him and I completely naked together. He pulls away from me just enough to position himself and thrusts inside of me to the hilt. I scream out in pain, not expecting or even ready for him yet. He doesn't move, just watches my expression, the dangerous look was back. My heart clenches tightly and my anxiety spikes as he begins to thrust in and out of me at a fast pace. I clench my jaw together, pain at first but it eventually turned more to the pleasure. The pressure of him inside of me, his low growls, the nibbles and bites he was trailing on my shoulder and neck turned me on and I could feel my core start to produce more heat. I meet his thrusts, starting to roll my hips with him as he held me up with one arm against the wall.

Grabbing me with both arms he roughly places me on the shower tiled floor and he was on top of me just as quick, the water falling on his back and I was thankful it wasn't directly hitting my face. His left hand braced on the stone shower bench, his right hand snaked around my neck, his fingers squeezing a bit as he continued to move in and out of me. Arching my back, moving my hips in sync with his fast pace. His grip on my neck suddenly tightens and I can't breathe properly. Fear courses through me as he glares down into my eyes. Our sex becoming much rougher than normal, I was thankful he let go of my neck allowing me to draw in a much-needed breath. He leans over me, starting to pound into me, I scream out in a mixture of pain and pleasure as he traces his tongue up my jawline to my earlobe. Wrapping my legs around his waist again I allow him better access and his thrusts become even sharper. Without notice I can feel his warm seed spilling into me. He pulls out of me and rams the shower door open and steps out. He grabs his own towel and wraps it around his waist, leaving me there on the tile floor with the shower still on. What just happened?

I get up and grab another towel, wrapping it around my body and tucking it in so it stays up without me holding onto it constantly. I stomp out of the bathroom, feeling confused and irritated. I run over the past few hours in my head, trying to connect the dots that lead to him acting like that. I had just risked everything for him by breaking him out of Arkham, we get back here and he wants me to wait for him upstairs, only for him to come up covered in blood and then nearly choke me out while we have extremely rough sex. Sex that I didn't even get a release from! Apart of me wanted to just shrug it off, try to think 'who cares, maybe he had an off moment' I take a deep breath… but that's how I always did things with Thomas. I'm supposed to be a stronger woman now, so instead, I push back my fear and decide to confront him. I'll stick up for myself, for once in my life, and let the pieces fall where they may. I walk up behind him in his walk-in closet, he still just has the towel around his waist while he rummages through a dresser.

I tap on his shoulder, wanting to get his attention, and it seems like his entire body froze at the sudden touch. He slowly turns to face me, lifting his eyes curiously.

"What the fuck was that?" My hands on my hips, clearly irritated, my voice coming out colder than intended.

For a moment, it looks like I take him off guard, his eyes wide in confusion and what seems like surprise. The moment quickly passes, his jaw rolling in anger and I'm met quickly with a sudden hard backhand to the face. Not expecting for him to smack me, I lose my footing and tumble to the floor. He picks me up by my arm roughly and rushes me out of the closest, only to slam me against the wall closest to his nightstand. This type of abuse I was used to, Thomas would shower me with this type for hours on end which nearly always resulted in me being knocked out or damn near unconscious, but it didn't change the fact this was fresh and coming from the man who was supposed to be my hero from this type of torture. I glare at him, deep into his blue eyes, not backing down. He pulls out his purple handgun from his nightstand and places it to my temple, smiling at me manically, his eyes gleaming with the adrenaline high he was on. Numbness took over my mind and flooded my body, I was done with this. He pulls the hammer back, cocking the gun so the next bullet was ready to fire through the chamber.

"Do it." I whisper, my voice strong and unemotional. I'm done being a coward!

(Joker's POV)

She glared up at me, her eyes unwavering of any type of emotion while I held the readied gun to her head. She told me to do it, daring me to! My itchy finger lingered over the trigger, _pull it_. **No**. _Pull it.._ **No..** _Pull it!_ **No!** I growled loudly at my indecisiveness, why the fuck couldn't I pull this trigger?! I let out a scream of frustration and turn to the vase in the corner, emptying every round the gun held into the shattering ceramic. Throwing the empty gun across the room I turn back to her, her eyes wide in surprise, I slam my hands hard against the wall on either side of her head.

"Glad you found some steel balls, Chloe dear… but just remember who you work for." I keep my voice low, threatening, reminding her that she belongs to me.

"Per the agreement we made when you asked for protection, you work for me as long as I say…" Her eyebrows quirk up in curiosity, seemingly surprised, her breathing a bit shallow. "and right now, I'm in need of a housemaid to do the cleaning, some cooking, and do whatever I ask from you. I'll have Johnny go to your hotel and check you out, fetch your shit, and you can have the guest bedroom you were in before. If you decide to wander away from the house and try to get out of the deal… well, you're very aware how good I am at finding people and putting them in my basement… Are we clear, dollface?" I smile down at her, showing her my teeth.

"Crystal." She whispers, her voice steady and her gaze never leaving my own.

"Now get the fuck out of my room." I hiss and back away from her. Johnny is standing at the door when she opens it and she pushes past him. I nod my head for him to join me and he walks in, scanning his eyes over the vase and to the gun I had thrown.

"She's a pistol." I clap my hands together, "Oh such a fucking pistol! Ha ha ha!"

"I came when I heard the gunshots but then I heard you talking so I just waited." He shrugged, smart move.

"Good call, Johnny boy." Heading back towards my closet to finish getting dressed, "Then you should have heard your next orders. Go back into town and get all her shit from her hotel and check her out. We have ourselves a new maid."

 **A/N: I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! What do you think so far? PLEASE, as I always ask, review, they encourage me to keep the story going and make me feel like I'm doing it ok =D Let me know what you think!**

 **To My Reviewers:**

 **DreamerNightingale: Thank you for the review awesome, means so much to me! I hope you enjoyed this last chapter too! Thank you for the thoughts on the chapter about Emma! It was hard to write, to be honest, but it would have been ooc if he would have let it go. =)**

 **.2017: Thank you for the review, seriously! =) Yea, I felt bad for her writing it out too!**

 **FictionLovingMum: Oh my gosh thank you so much for the kind review! I'm so happy you're enjoying the story and I hope this chapter drew you in just as much =)**

 **DonnaJossee: Hey Mama Donna! Thank you for the review, means a lot me when I see you've reviewed! I'm so happy you're enjoying the story still! I'm not trying to torture you =) I promise! I'm happy you love both of my characters! =D I hope I don't disappoint ya with it!**

 **Guest Meg: Thank you so much for the review! It means so much to me! It's not bad you ship Joker/Emma! =) I've gotten a couple PMs and others that are conflicted about who will end up with who! But I'm happy you love Chloe too! =D Oh wow thank you so much for all your compliments! I really appreciate that! I absolutely love this story and love writing it so I'm SO happy you're enjoying it! I really try my best on every chapter! ^.^ So I hope you enjoyed this chapter too and continue to love the story! Hope you are having a great day also, thank you!**

 **Winter-Wido1791: Yes, she did get put into place very quickly! LOL I love your "I feel bad? Maybe." HA HA HA (** **J laughing at your comment with me) He is a total beast and I love him for it! J is still struggling with himself but he knows he can't pull that trigger on her now! I really hope you liked this chapter too! Thank you so much for always reviewing and supporting me! You absolutely rock, girl! And I'll try to sneak in another Widow reference before the story ends, I love that girl, even though she's a Marvel goddess! =D**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: Hello all! In this chapter, be warned, there is violence. Thank you everyone who reviewed/followed/favorited! I hope you enjoy it!**

(Chloe's POV)

"Do it." I whisper, my voice strong and unemotional. I'm done being a coward! Our eyes are locked onto one another while the cold steel metal presses against my temple. My eyes on fire, glaring up at him. He's hesitating, clearly having a conflict within himself. Surprising, I thought he would have pulled the trigger by now. That's how things are probably going to end anyway with him so I might as well have him get it over with. So why is he hesitating? He's breathing heavier than normal, his chest rising and falling as he continues to stare down at me.

In a flash of a moment he spins around and points his gun towards something in the corner of the room, shots rang through the air one after the other accompanied with the sound of shattering glass. He didn't kill me. He throws his gun across the room and I jump startled when he slams his hands on either side of me against the wall. Why didn't he just kill me?

"Glad you found some steel balls, Chloe dear… but just remember who you work for." His voice seems calm but it's laced with venom, glaring down at me. "Per the agreement we made when you asked for protection, you work for me as long as I say…"

Remembering our agreement when I asked him for protection from Thomas, I feel a tight knot form in my lower stomach, "and right now, I'm in need of a housemaid to do the cleaning, some cooking, and whatever I ask from you. I'll have Johnny go to your hotel and check you out, fetch your shit, and you can have the guest bedroom you were in before."

He's got to be fucking kidding me… yes, I did agree to continue to work for him for as long as he says but I was a singer at his lounge, not his maid. "If you decide to wander away from the house and try to get out of the deal… well, you're very aware how good I am at finding people and putting them in my basement… Are we clear, dollface?" His sinister smile widens enough for me to see his silver teeth. Reminding me of how quickly he found Thomas and brought him prisoner.

A second ago I didn't care if he killed me or not but being tortured in a basement was something completely different. I know he'll hold to his threat and I didn't want to go out like that. I need to get out of here, to figure out a way to pay my debt to him and then leave before I go crazy by just being around him. But I don't want to leave… _Maybe you already are crazy, you are falling in love with a psychopath._ My inner voice taunted me, releasing an unexpected emotion, the numbness melts away and hurt fills the space, flooding my body like a dam breaking. I know I was close to tears now and I didn't want to show that to him.

"Crystal." I whisper, not wanting to say it louder in fear my voice would crack, satisfied when it came out steady.

"Now get the fuck out of my room." He hisses and as soon as he moves away from me I jolt towards the door, throwing it open to find Johnny standing there. I push past him and ran to the guest bedroom I was in the last time I was here. The tears were starting to brim at the corner of my eyes when I shut the door, locking myself into my new cage. Putting my hands over my face I fell to my knees, letting the tears escape freely.

The worst part of all of this is that even as I sit here letting the tears roll down my cheeks, I couldn't help but still care about him. I'm still falling for this man. He must have been triggered by something prior to me… because I didn't do anything wrong to merit the rough selfish sex. The only thing I did wrong was approach him the way I did. It would have been rude to approach anyone like that let alone the Joker… I should have known talking to him like that would have gotten me backhanded. The gun to the head was a bit of a stretch, I couldn't justify that one, and I wouldn't sit here and allow him to treat me like that. Feeling proud of myself for not cowering like a little girl, I wipe my tears away and draw in a deep calming breath.

I still owe him for helping me with Thomas, we had a deal and I'll stick to it… so I guess I'm the new house bitch. I should have known he wouldn't want me for anything else and it was a stupid fantasy to think he would. I'll push my feelings for him to the side, now realizing the chance of him reciprocating them were little to none, I would do my job and hopefully he'd release me sooner than later.

The days roll on like slow clockwork. I was supposed to be the maid but all Johnny ordered me to do was make meals and tidy up the kitchen when I was done. Joker seemed to be ignoring my existence, he would walk past me like I wasn't even there and my heart would crumble up just a little, more and more each time. This was more like torture than anything. With the way our relationship was going I thought he would have said something to me by now. Not to mention how awkward I felt in the house when Emma was near. She would always glare at me or make remarks under her breath. Except when J was around, she was completely different around him.

Washing off the kitchen counter Emma placed four large bags next to me.

"Figure out a good dinner to make with that, Mr. J is hosting a small get together tonight and needs a nice dinner for everyone." She barks orders and I rummage through the grocery bags; there was more than enough ingredients to play around with. I started to pull the food out and put them away. She's eyeing me like a hawk, if her eyes had lasers my skin would be peeled off.

"Look," I turn to face her, "I don't know what I've ever done to you to make you dislike me but I'm getting tired of your harsh attitude. I deserve more respect than that." Her face flushes red, her jaw tightening. She walks closer to me and I don't back down, fed up of just taking what people give me. I'm done being a punching bag.

"You better watch yourself, Chloe. Boss doesn't like disobedient people." She threatens me.

"Funny how you use him as a threat…" I can't help the giggle that comes out of me, she was trying to intimidate me by name dropping him. "Besides, I'm not disobeying him… I'm telling you to show me more respect and last time I checked you weren't him. Don't think I don't notice the looks you give me when he's not around."

I don't get to hear her reply because as if on que J walks into the kitchen. His smell hits me like a wildfire invading my senses. He's wearing heavier cologne than normal but he smelled so good. He's dressed to impress, sporting a silk burgundy button up dress shirt, black slacks, and adorned by gold chains on his neck and wrists with various gold rings on his fingers. His green hair slicked back, his eyes darker than normal and his lips were painted red. He eyes the both of us.

"Go get the stuff ready, Emma." He whispers the order and she quickly leaves the room. I try to ignore him in there with me, this is the first time we're alone since he decided not to shoot me. I continue to put the groceries away as he stands next to me, his fingers tapping the counter. I'm not sure if he's wanting me to look at him or not but since he's not saying anything I continue to do the work I was told to do.

"Dollface." He whispers the nickname he uses for me and my heart leaps unwillingly. I take a deep breath to steady myself before turning to him to look at him, my face lacking any emotion.

"Hmm?" I answer, waiting for his response. He just stands there a moment longer staring at me.

"I need you to get dressed up nice tonight and put on a little show for the guests I'm having over. Someone else will cook the dinner." My heart sunk again, this wasn't an apology, this wasn't an olive branch… just more orders.

"Fine." I turn back and he leaves, so I finish putting the groceries away before I head back upstairs to my room to get ready.

I take an extra-long shower and doll myself up nicely. Curling my hair in big curls that cascade down my back and over my shoulders, keeping my makeup classy with my lips shimmering red. I wore a black cocktail dress with a plunging neckline with my long pearls, black laced gloves, and my black pumps. I was excited to sing; I could get lost in it. I could hear the guests coming in downstairs, loud male voices boomed throughout the hallways of the house. I waited and finally a knock came at my door at 7:32pm.

I swing open the door and my heart squeezes, expecting it to be Johnny when I answer but instead J stood there. His eyes travel up and down my body for a moment before pausing to stare at my face.

"Ready for the show stopper?" He smiles at me and I can't help but smile at him in return, holding out his hand for me to take and we walk downstairs together. He had a way with looking at me that melted me, the first side of him that I couldn't get enough of.

We head downstairs towards the living room where a group of people waited. Three of them were new guys, sitting on the same long leather couch. They all had a greasy look to them, dressed nicely but something about them made my skin itch. Emma, Panda, Eyeball, and Johnny were also in the living room standing in various points, clearly on guard for shit to hit the fan. I glance over at the men on the couch again only to find one of the guys staring at me like I'm his next meal, and I had to push back the uncomfortable wave that came over me. J lead me towards the armchair.

"The crates are tucked nicely in your garage, J. My boys and your boys went to fetch them out of the van while you were upstairs. Now we seal the deal with drinks and of course, payment." The man in the middle said, his voice drawing out an Italian sounding accent. J sits down in the armchair and he pulls me onto his lap. I sit there like a lap dog, my legs crossed while one of his arms holds onto my waist and the other drapes over the back of the chair. He glances over at Johnny who nods, as if to say he's telling the truth. He turns his attention to the man who spoke, giving him a large smile.

"Fetch me a scotch, dollface." He whispers at me and I get up obediently, not wanting to rock the boat tonight. Something felt off about this entire thing, maybe I just wasn't used to dealings like this. I headed towards the wet bar that was in the kitchen to make him a drink.

Before I can make it to the wet bar I feel someone right behind me, they must have followed me in here. My skin starts to crawl with anxiety and I should have turned around because that someone grabs me from behind and covers my mouth with their musky smelling hand.

"Just shut your mouth, saw how you looked at me and I'm about to give you something that clown will never be able to give you." It was one of the greasy men, pushing me towards the counter as I struggled to get free only for his grip to tighten, "This will either be nice for you and me or just me, you decide." I can hear him playing with his belt buckle and zipper, yanking my dress up over my hips.

Why do I continue to let men do this to me? Something inside of my mind snaps then and I know that I'll never be able to put the snapped pieces back together. J is right about one thing; life is a fucking joke. Adrenaline starts to pump throughout me and I swing my right leg up in between his legs as hard as I can, the heel of my pump kicking him right in the balls. He gasps out and lets me go immediately, stumbling backwards. I don't give him time to recover. I reach for the kitchen drawer that I know has all the knives and pull out a long and sharp one, pointing it at him as he stands back up. He puts his hands up in a defeated response, his eyes filled with rage.

"You shouldn't lead a guy on like that… when you wear something so…" I don't let him continue talking, briskly walking towards him I take him off guard and plunge the knife into the side of his neck as far as it would go, giving it a twist before pulling it out. He grabs at his neck as blood starts to cascade down his neck and his knees hit the floor, making a weird gurgling sound, the pool of blood starting to form on the tiled floor. I put the knife in the sink and step over him to get to the wet bar. Reality had mixed together with insanity for that moment and I couldn't care less for what I just did. Instead, I smiled, intoxicating power pulsing through me, I made J his drink and walked out of the kitchen.

He's relaxed on the armchair but the moment he sees me his entire body stiffens; he was up within seconds with his gun pulled out pointing it at the new guys on the couch. The rest of J's henchman followed his lead and got their guns out as well, ready to fire. I found my way next to J and put his drink down on the stand next to the armchair.

"Where's Tommy?" The leader of the greasy men asks me and I can't help the laugh that escapes, the irony of his name being Tommy was too funny. I feel elation as J laughs along with me, he must realize my joke.

"Where is Tommy boy, Chloe?" His voice dangerous and silky, sending shivers down my spine.

"In the kitchen," I shrug my shoulders dramatically, "He tried to have his way with me and no one touches me without my permission anymore."

"You fucking bitch!" The leader of the group stood up and drew his own gun, pointing it at me.

"Oh that she is…" J's voice was hoarse, almost growl like, "Completely off her rocker!" Running his finger in circles around his temple area on his head, "Doesn't know when to shut her trap! Is completely innocent" he uses air quotes for the word innocent "one minute and the next withering beneath you like a pro! You ought to see her when she's on fire too… but here's the real fucking kicker!" The greasy leader seems entranced by J's words, his gun lowering as he continues to speak with his eyes fixed on him. "She's my fucking bitch and you can't talk to my stuff like that." I wasn't sure if I was supposed to enjoy that he claimed me as that or not… we seemed to always be on this rollercoaster ride. One minute he's yelling at me and then next we're having amazing sex… my attention was brought back to the present as two quick gunshots rang through the house and now the leader and the other greasy guy were dead on the floor.

"Chloe Chloe Chloe _Chloe…_ " He purrs, turning his attention to me, "Good thing for you, I was planning on killing them anyway." His whisper is smooth and toxic, "You just happened to make it more interesting. Always keeping me on my toes." He wraps his hand around the back of my neck and gives it a squeeze. Electricity courses through me at his touch. We had a rollercoaster of a relationship and right now we were headed up the tracks. He glances over at Emma and Johnny, both of their faces holding no expression, "Clean up the mess," he grabs my wrist starting to lead me towards the garage door.

Excitement rushed through me when he grabbed keys out of his pocket and the lights on the Lamborghini blinked, unlocking the car. He reaches for the passenger door, opening it up and I slide in. I peel off my black laced gloves that I noticed had blood on them still and toss them on the garage floor before shutting the dor. He gets into the drivers seat while the garage door opens, backs up out of the driveway and we zoom off.

"Where are we going?" I ask him happily and he turns to me for a moment showcasing a pleased smile.

"A ride," He hits the gas and I'm pushed back in the seat by the force of the car.

 **A/N: Pretty please leave me a review letting me know what you think, they mean a lot to me!**

 **To my Reviewers:**

 **P8efaceharris – You can ship whoever =D You wouldn't be the first to ship Emma/Joker, I really think I might write a one-shot or spin off of her and him, have gotten a few PMs and another review about that ship. Thank you so much for reviewing, it means a lot to me! I hope that you liked this chapter!**

 **Angel2012 – LOL your review made me laugh, thank you! I hope you liked this chapter, thank you so much for reviewing!**

 **MadHatterLove7011 – Oh yay it's so good to see you! Thank you for reviewing! I really hope that you liked this chapter as well =)**

 **Chasingxalaska – Oh WOW you have NO idea how much your review meant to me! Thank you so much! Seriously, I can't even begin to express the amount of happiness you made me feel. I hope this chapter didn't make you mad and that you enjoyed it! =)**

 **Winter-Widow1791 – Thank you so much for that compliment about his character! I have tried so hard to keep him more Joker less Romeo. I have read other fanfics also with him being really nice and those are great but honestly he needs to have that darkness. He's mushy down there somewhere and if he ever does get that way it'll take a while to break through to him like that. I'm so happy you think it's perfect though! Thank you for the review! I hope that you really liked this chapter, things are going to be a tiny bit different from now on. =)**

 **.2017 – Thank you for the review! I appreciate that!**

 **RaeRae – Thank you so much for the review! I hope you liked this chapter =)**


	13. Chapter 13

(Chloe's POV)

The city lights of Gotham were enchanting. The air was warm, crisp and the only lights that were shining was the lights of Gotham in the distance. J had parked his lambo right next to a cliff side, unexpectedly, since I thought we were going somewhere crazy. He always seemed to do the opposite of what I expected. We got out of the car and ended up sitting on the grass looking over the city, no words passed us for what seemed like centuries. We were literally inches apart from one another, his lingering smell was intoxicating me, it was like he had this invisible hold on me that I couldn't explain.

Killing my attacker earlier had crept its way into my mind and planted a seed. I was turning into a cold killer, uncaring of my actions, what did that mean? No matter how hard I try I couldn't bring myself to feel guilty for killing someone else. I justified it with my ex because he was extremely abusive to me but what could I say about the greasy guy? He did attack me but did that merit killing him? The answer… I don't care. One less scumbag to walk the Earth. My morals have gone out the window, it was like I was transforming into a new person. I guess you can really only kick a dog so many times before it snaps…

I continued to stare out at the distant city lights and I couldn't help but wonder why he brought me here of all places? This seemed very romantic in a sense. I wanted to say something but I didn't want to break the peaceful silence we shared. I glance over at him, his eyes are set out towards the city with a relaxed expression.

I took a chance, "That's one hell of a view."

The corner of his lips turn slightly upwards, "I come here sometimes when my brain gets too fuzzy and my special liquor cabinet doesn't help untangle the web."

My body seems to warm at his response and happiness spreads throughout me, he was sharing something with me and it makes me feel special. I continued to look out in the distance.

"I had a place like this in Washington. I would go there after Thomas and I would have a really bad day, just to get away from it all, trying to immerse myself in another timeframe where I could pretend he didn't exist. It was right next to Puget Sound, the sound of the waves on the rocks calmed me and if I was lucky enough I would see and hear the Orcas. I always went there to get away, starting when I was in middle school. My father never touched me physically but he neglected me completely. Good grades, bad grades, it didn't matter. I don't even think we spent one real meal together or had one good conversation. He jumped ship as soon as he could when I graduated. My mother died giving birth to me so it was kind of lonely growing up…" My cheeks start to burn as I realize I'm spilling my entire heart out and I could feel his eyes on me, staring at me intently while I spoke so freely. "I'm sorry." I mutter, trying to sweep away the tension.

He doesn't speak right away, just continues to stare at me and I meet his eyes with my own. His face is relaxed but his eyes held something else, empathy?

"My father was a real piece of work too." He starts, clicking his tongue on the roof of his mouth, "He liked to slam me every now and then, reminding me of who was the big bad dog in the house. I watched him beat my mom too, one day going too far, killing her. He was my first." He gestures with his fingers a gun going off, "Pow - but only after watching him squirm."

"Sounds like he deserved it." I say quickly, "But, I'm sorry about your Mom." I offer an apology and instead of saying anything in reply a large laugh comes out of him.

"HA HA HA!" He's looking at the city again and I follow his gaze, a large Batman symbol is shining in the sky. "Batsy is out to play!" He seems almost giddy at the idea of Batman out on the streets of Gotham, smacking his hand on his leg. I couldn't help but smile at how animated he always is, no wonder people thought he was mesmerizing. Even with the pale complexion, red lips, and green hair. He was unusual but that's also what made him sexy, his entire persona was like a drug, always wanting another hit.

"What's with you and Batman?" I couldn't help but ask him, hoping there was no backlash that came with it. He smiled at me, his mood stable at the moment.

"Old Bat and I go _way_ back! We're the same, really, two sides to the same coin. He's a hypocrite though," His voice lowers, seeming a bit more serious now as he looks out at the symbol in the sky. "One day, he'll get my point."

He turns to me again and my heart quickens at his sudden touch, his fingers tracing down the side of my face stopping under my chin, "Who are you, Chloe?" I don't know how to answer that, I open my mouth to respond but nothing comes out, he continues, "Hmmm, more than that," His voice is deep and sensual now, making my heart race, "Who do you _want_ to be?"

I took a small moment to think, "I want to be strong, someone that nobody wants to mess with. I want to be loved." I blush, but keep his gaze even though I'm embarrassed to say that out loud. I wanted to add 'be loved by you' but I didn't dare say it. "I want to be the Queen of Hearts." His smile is large, his eyes squinting.

"Then I'm gonna need you to help me with something, it'll be a lot of fun… promise." His eyes are persuasive and I don't know if I should trust them but I do. I would follow him to the ends of the Earth at this point if he wanted me to. He stands up and holds out his hand for me and I take it as he helps me to my feet. We get back into the car and start heading towards his house. He explains the plan and nerves settle in my stomach. I will do it though, for him, I would probably do anything.

I stare at my reflection in the bathroom mirror surprised at the woman who was staring back at me. This woman looked beautiful. Her hair curled in loose locks that flowed freely down her back and shoulders. Her burgundy floor length mermaid cut dress that fit her body perfectly. Her make-up done with a smoky eye and dark red lips with the signature red colored-in heart to the left of her eye. The fierce determined look she's giving me filled me with strength which only solidified as he wrapped his arms around my waist and stared at the woman in the mirror also. It was hard to come to grips that the woman was me… because she's everything I always wanted to be. Warmth flooded my body as a smile spread on my face, staring at our reflection, J and I were the perfect pair. The Queen of Hearts to his King of Gotham. I could only hope that he saw it the same way too one day.

"You know what to do?" He whispers in my ear, his hot breath on my neck.

"Yes," I assure him.

"Good. Don't blow this." He pats my ass playfully and walks out of the bathroom.

Panda drove me back to town and my nerves were starting to rumble around inside of me. I clutch my purse close as we drew near the Gotham museum, the cars were lined up and everyone getting out was wearing formal attire. I drew in a deep breath as the car came to a stop near the entrance.

"You'll be fine, kid. You broke boss outta Arkham you can do this!" Panda's encouraging words help settle me a bit.

"Thanks." I say as I get out of the car and head towards the entrance.

The museum looks astonishing and the gathering of people in one place was surprising. All coming together for the charity auction Bruce Wayne was holding for more city funding. As if taxes weren't enough. I looked around scanning the room, there was a large long table with various clipboards and at the very end was a glass case that already held some donation money in it. Glancing at my wrist watch I had 45 minutes to get in and do what I needed to. I was about to make my way up towards the tables when I felt a tap on my shoulder. I turn, surprised to see the famous Bruce Wayne standing in front of me. The playboy of Gotham himself.

"I couldn't help but notice you walking in." He gives me a smile and I quirk my eyebrows up, does he suspect something? He must have noticed my confused look because he then quickly added, "You are absolutely astonishing." I wanted to roll my eyes so bad but I held back not wanting to draw negative attention to myself. I haven't even been here two minutes and I was being hit on by the host.

"Thank you." I say politely, "Nice party, Mr. Wayne."

He gives me a cheeky smile, "Thank you Miss...?" He's fishing for my name.

"Chloe." I offer.

"Beautiful name, Chloe." He's proper and predictable, I can see more and more why I'm falling head over heels for the opposite of the man standing before me.

"Thank you." I reply politely as another woman comes up next to him. She's about my height, nice heart shaped face, and red hair paired with baby blue eyes.

"Bruce, my father is here, would you like to come say hello?" She seems urgent, maybe a bit jealous, but not knowing her I couldn't tell.

"Excuse me," He said to me and walked off with her. I was thankful, I needed to start planting. I walked over to the marble post at the start of the museum and reached into my purse, pushing up the red tab on the bomb and waited for it to start blinking before heading towards the next marker. I did the same four more times inconspicuously while I mingled with other guest, making sure to not look too suspicious. The thrill was amazing, it pumped throughout me like the thrill of a joyride would.

I head towards the main table and when I get there I scan over the multiple clipboards. Auction for a vacation. Auction for a dinner. Auction for a new car. Blah blah. Pretending to read each one before moving to the next. I find the middle of the table and look at my watch. Just in time. 7:44. I take out the detonator and feel someone tug at my arm harshly.

"Hey!" A womans voice rings in my ear but I don't give her the time, I press the button and explosions sound off all around.

(Joker's POV)

7:43. I look at my watch the third time in two minutes. Tick tock. Tick tock. I ground my teeth together anxiously while we all waited for the signal. She better not let me down tonight. The potential was there; she was willing to do anything I asked of her. I knew it because I could clearly read it on her every expression. I had her wrapped and a newborn rogue was blooming before me, my own creation of chaos, oh the fun I'll have with her. _What if she got caught though?_ The thought seeped into my mind and something deep inside of my gut twisted uncomfortably. I shifted in passenger side of the SUV trying to push the thought aside. Who cares if she got caught, she replaceable. _Is she? Someone so willing, so honest, so … beautiful._ I slam the roof of the SUV and growl loudly, annoyed at her for making me feel like that. Johnny and Emma glance over at me at my sudden outburst but quickly avert their eyes back to what they were doing prior.

BOOOOM

She went through for me, the signal put a smile on my face. I put on the gas mask and get out heading towards the city hall building that the explosion sound came from. Walking inside I see it worked the way it should have; everyone is on the floor with their eyes open completely aware but also unable to move their limbs. Various screams of profanity and scream of terror rang through my ears. My new gas worked pretty good but I knew I only had about fifteen minutes to get in and out before it started to wear off. It was a mixture of various neurotoxins that made everyone around completely paralyzed for twenty minutes, give or take, at least that's what it was when I tested it on some of my lackeys.

"Emma! Move!" I point to the auction table up front where the money box was being held. A good chunk of the donation box was filled but that wasn't the point of this, just a perk. Sorting through the crowd trying to spot the burgundy dress all too familiar to me, the vision of her in it imprinted in my brain. Aha – found her. She was lying near a marble post nonmoving but her eyes lit up when she saw me standing above her.

"What do we have here…." I rub my hands together playfully about to reach down to pick her up but then I spot someone interesting next to her. The famous Commissioners daughter, Barbra Gordon, and I couldn't help the sinister smile I had now looking down at her. I look at my watch to gage the time and reach down to pick up Chloe's limp body, her smile bright.

"You son of a bitch!" Barbara spat at me and I couldn't help but laugh at her defeated face. "You'll pay for this clown!"

I give her a swift hard kick to the side and smile down at her pained face, "Enjoy the end of the show, it's going to be a blast!" giving her a dramatic wink before turning around and heading towards the entrance. The sheep on the floor start to regain strength, the gas wearing off. "Start the show boys!" the guns start to go off, they start to scream hysterically – music to my ears - I head back to the SUV.

The ride home Chloe starts to regain her strength but instead of moving off me she readjusts so she's sitting on my lap with her legs sprawled on the other side of the seat, wrapping her arms around my waist, laying her head down on my chest. I allow it, running my fingers through her hair. She had done good tonight and deserves a small reward and if it was me she wanted I'd oblige. It's not like she'd be the only one winning there. I smirk at the thought of her under me again, maybe I'll even tie her up this time and make her squirm, beg for me to keep going and then beg for me to stop. The naughty images of her and what I was going to do intrude my mind and my erection was growing. She shifted on my lap, grinding her ass into it, oh a fucking tease… I'd pleasure her with pain tonight too if this is how she wants to play… My smirk grows more devious as I lock eyes with her. Her eyes are big, blue and innocent, her mouth opened like a playful tiny 'o', and I couldn't help the guttural growl that came out of me. This little minx was going to really be the death of me.

 **A/N: Hey all! I really hope you enjoyed the chapter as much as I enjoyed writing this one! Please review, they mean a lot to me! Thank you to everyone who reviewed/favorited/followed! Seeing those always brings a smile to my face!**

 **To my Reviewers:**

 **P8efaceharris – I'm happy that you're happy! =D lol I hope this chapter made you happy too! Thank you for the review, it means a lot to me!**

 **Sleepyhallow01 – I agree, I love both sides to Joker, he's pretty much amazing! =) I hope you liked this chapter and thank you so much for the review!**

 **.2017 – Thank you so much for the review! I hope you liked this chapter too!**

 **Winter-Widow1791 – Yes, it certainly did, I mean you can only fuck over a person so many times before they snap… and with the help of Joker encouraging well… lol I really hope that you enjoyed the chapter! I hope you liked seeing where J took her and the small connection they got to share… Thank you so much for reviewing, it means the world to me seeing you post one!**

 **KillerJack – Oh wow! Thank you so much for reviewing and I'm happy that you love it! It means a lot to me that you say he's on point because I try SO hard to keep him true to his nature but add my own twist to him! I hope you enjoyed the last chapter and you continue to enjoy the story! Thank you for the support =)**

 **RaeRae – I know, he's a tough nut to crack huh? =) Thank you for the review, it always means so much to me! I hope you enjoyed this chapter!**

 **TheBloodyHellhound – Thank you so much for the review, it means so much to me! I'm happy you're enjoying the story and hope you continue to as well! Your words are encouraging =) I appreciate you saying that, I didn't want to make her snap all at once, it takes a lot of water to crack a rock but it eventually happens and when it does, there is no putting the rock back together.**

 **Estefana290 – Thank you so much! I really appreciate the review! I really hope you enjoyed this last chapter and so so so happy you love it! =)**

 **MadHatterLove7011 - *does happy dance with you* lol yes, she is, slowly down the rabbit hole =D Thank you for the review, means a lot to me! I hope you enjoyed the last chapter too!**

 **FabulouslyPurple – Thank you so much for reviewing my story! It really means a lot to me! I'm so happy to hear that you love the story, it makes me happy to write so I'm thrilled you're enjoying it! I really hope you continue to enjoy it too =) Cheers!**


	14. Chapter 14

(Joker's POV)

' _The Gotham City Charity Auction was crashed roughly 3 hours ago by The Joker and his gang. So far there have been 52 casualties and 112 severely injured in this tragic terrorist act. We can only pray that the number of casualties don't continue to rise. Reportedly around 7:45pm multiple gas bombs went off inside of the Museum that let off thick smoke, it seems to be a new type of chemical with paralytic features. One tearful guest that was only affected by the fumes said, "it was like my body went stiff and I couldn't move. I dropped to the floor and couldn't control my body, that's when I heard the laugh that sent chills to my core, I thought I was going to die!" Another guest brought up an interesting point, "where was Batman? This was a public event you think he would have been watching!" The dark knight, the supposed defender of Gotham, was nowhere to be seen._

 _The auction was supposed to raise money for city funding in hopes of building a stronger Arkham Asylum that meant fewer break outs from mass criminals like The Joker. So what was he after exactly? It seems like the money, which he got off with, but that's not all. Multiple other guests noted that the infamous clown was carrying out a woman who didn't seem to be putting up much of a verbal fight but instead was seen smiling at him while being taken away. This woman was affected by the gas bombs that went off. No one could identify the woman and without photographic evidence to show the viewers we are only able to give this police sketch of what she may look like per some eye witnesses. Police suspect she may have been a key part of this terrorist act and if you've seen this woman or know her, please reach out to GCPD with any information. She could be affiliated with The Joker and needs to be considered dangerous until questioned and specified otherwise.'_

I mute the TV and throw the remote down on the cushion next to me, annoyed at the news reporters high pitched voice. My little minx is dangerous, hmm. I glance over at her sleeping form on my bed, her breathing is shallow so I know she's still out. I had my fun with her tonight, tying her up, making her beg, her small gasps of pain mixed with moans of pleasure. For some reason, she had the capability of driving me over the edge of insanity. A part of me hates her for seeping into my mind and infecting me but the other part is _really_ enjoying every second.

The TV flashes a picture of the Bat with a large question mark next to him. They are wondering just as much why he didn't show up tonight as I was, I thought he'd make an appearance the moment the bombs went off. I was counting on another rumble with him, I do enjoy those! BOOM – there are the Bats… But no, not him nor his little Bat Brats showed up. I switched off the TV now making my way towards the bed. I crawl under the covers and lay down on my side, facing towards her. I'm met with her wide open blue eyes staring into my own.

"I thought you were sleeping." Surprised to see her awake staring at me.

"I was, until the bed shifted." She smirks, her eyes flashing a devious thought, "I didn't know if you were coming back for round 3…" Ooh this little minx, I prop myself up and position myself between her still naked form, on top of her now. Her legs spread apart for me as she wraps them around my waist, it seems almost instinctual for her as I lean over her body, smirking down at her. "Or if something else was on your mind tonight that kept you from coming to bed sooner." She finishes her thoughts which leaves me a little puzzled, I thought she wanted round 3, not wanting to know what was keeping me up at night.

"Insomnia, remember, sometimes the brain won't shut up." I brush off her question and lean over more, nipping at the base of her neck.

"Eep!" She gives a tiny yelp and I knew I bit too rough when I licked over the same spot, tasting a bit of her blood. I started to suckle on a spot close to it, running one of my hands down the curves of her body.

"What was your brain yelling at you about tonight?" She persisted and I growled, grabbing onto her side roughly making her moan a little. I didn't answer, just continued my assault on her neck making my way down to her plump chest, running my tongue around her nipple and I take it into my mouth giving it a suck. Her back arched up at my touch and another moan came out. She started to run her hands down my own body, her fingers tracing over the same scratch marks on my shoulders she left on me during round 2. I moved my hand further down her body and ran two fingers in between her pussy lips. Already so wet again for me. I found her swollen clit and began to rub in circles.

"Mmmm…" She starts to moan at the smallest touch, her body hypersensitive due to the other rounds we had an hour ago. I move my fingers in circles around her sensitive bud and glance up at her face, her eyes on fire set on me.

"You want to probe my mind when all I want to do is probe your little pussy." I smile down at her as I continue my movements on her clit, she doesn't answer, so I move my two fingers to her entrance and plunge them inside, curling them a bit to hit her g-spot.

"J… oh fuck…" She thrusts her hips up at my sudden touch, meeting my fingers as I move them in and out of her.

" _Why_ why … why why… do _you_ want to know what I'm thinking? Are you playing my _doctor_?" I purr at her.

"I..I.." I pick up my pace and add a third finger, "I want to… know you… more." She answers in between moans. Hmmm, know me more.

"Why would you want to know me more?" I know the answer, I can see how she looks at me, I have her at my mercy and I want to hear her say it. I remove my fingers, pull down my boxers and position my hardened cock at her entrance, teasing her by barely pushing the head inside. Her body is soft; she's staring up at me with a gentle face and I run my hand up her body resting it on the back of her neck. I lean down, towering over her, grabbing the back of her neck now firmly as I stare down into her fire set eyes.

"Because…" There's no hesitation in her as her sentence rolls out of her mouth smoothly, "I care about you. All in, right?" She prompts me and an unexpected knot twists inside of my lower stomach, a pull that I can't explain. I want to own her.

I plunge my cock deep inside of her without another word and begin to thrust in and out, pounding her roughly into the mattress. Her moans are loud and her legs tighten around my waist, her arms securely around my neck. The feeling of her tight little pussy surrounding me was going to set me off the edge, after two prior rounds I know I'm going to cum sooner than usual. I continue to pound into her.

"Fuck, J!" Her eyes shut tight. I remove myself from her, sitting up she gives me a look of surprise and flip her over onto her stomach. She sits up on her knees for me and I give her a rough backhand smack to her ass cheek. "Ahh.." She whimpers a bit and I give her another hard smack on the other cheek, leaving nice red marks on both before I position myself at her entrance again and slide inside of her. In and out, in and out, damn this pussy is tight and its mine…

"Who do you belong to…" I growl at her as I continue my pace.

"You, J - I belong to you!" She moans out, "I'm close daddy, please let me cum…" her begs are sweet music to my ears and I lowly chuckle.

"Ha ha.." I reach under her belly and begin to rub her clit in unison to my thrusts. "Ok baby, you can cum for daddy." I don't get the words completely out before I can feel her pussy walls pulsating and contracting around my cock, " _Good girl_ …" I purr as I continue to push in and out of her feeling my own release coming. I start to cum inside of her, slowing my movements so I can fill her completely. When I remove myself from her she collapses down on her side giggling.

"Oh daddy, you're _sooo_ good." She gives me a playful wink as she licks her lips. I prop myself up on my left side, facing her.

"You like that?" I purr back, feeling playful also.

"Only from you." She gives the tip of my chin a playful kiss and something shifts inside of me. I've never fucked a woman and then had her play around like this with me after. The entire thing felt unnatural suddenly, we were acting like a couple, and I sat up stiffly.

"What's wrong?" She asks, sitting up as well, she places her hand over mine. Annoyed at her always questioning, I jerk my hand away.

"Stop asking me that." I give her a warning look, not wanting to get set off by her. I can hear her sighing as she gets up and starts her way to the bathroom, not before turning back to me though.

"You know, I feel like whenever we move forward you decide it's too far and we're back to square one. I'm tired of playing yo-yo! I just wanted to know what was wrong, I care about you, that's not a crime." She boldly stomps to the bathroom and shuts the door behind her.

I wanted to get angry, I wanted to throttle her tiny throat for talking to me like that, but I just sat there. Trying to untangle the web of thoughts and unwanted feelings coursing throughout me.

(Chloe's POV)

I stood at the bathroom mirror just staring at myself. The hickey marks that trailed my neck were dark red and slight purple, _his_ mark on me. The emotions bubbled inside of my stomach and I can feel the tears threatening to spill over. For that split second I thought he returned my feelings but here we are, back at square one. I drew in a deep breath and slowly let it go, not allowing the tears to fall. I blot my face with a damp washcloth and head back out towards the room, expecting him to yell at me or not be there.

Neither happened. I make my way back towards the bed, seeing him in the same position as I left him in, except his face was stone. I slid back into the covers and looked over at him, not wanting to fight.

"I'm sorry for – "

"You wanna know – "

I start to apologize for yelling at him but he talks at the same time. We share a brief smile and I close my lips tightly, allowing him to start again.

"You wanna know what was on my mind." I was shocked he was opening up to me, I nod yes at him. "I was watching the news and everyone is so baffled the Bat and his little family didn't show up tonight. So was I. I expected it. But he didn't show." He shrugged his shoulders, it was a normal gesture and made me smile. "That's the big secret of what I was thinking."

I didn't say anything at first because it was an interesting question. Why didn't Batman show up? He was there so easily for me when I was almost raped in an alley but this event people were dying… explosions and guns going off… why… oh.

"Well… maybe he was already there, and the gas toxin paralyzed him too. I mean, he's only human so it would affect him." As I explain my thoughts his eyes seem to light up a bit with excitement. "So maybe he was there, we just didn't know it."

"Disguised in plain sight… the whole Bat family must have been there since no one showed. Oh, what an idea that is, dollface. Maybe you're right." His smile is approving and he leans in towards me, running his fingers through my hair, his face inches from mine. I smile at him, happy to see him in a sudden good mood.

"I'm sorry for talking to you like that, you just… confuse me." I admit to him before I lost the courage to say it. I was thankful when he didn't pull away from me.

"I confuse a lot of people. You're forgiven _this time_." He traces his fingers gently up my neck and follows my jawline. "You really mean the 'all in' thing with me, don't you?" His eyes are growing darker, more dangerous, his mind going somewhere else now.

"Yes." I answer, truthfully.

"Then you're going to need a more permanent mark, so everyone knows who you belong to." He wraps his fingers around my neck and gives a small squeeze, my eyes locked onto his dangerous set ones. I smile at him, "I own you, dollface. Understood?" I nod, wrapped up in this moment with him. The electric tension between us is pulsating throughout the room.

"Say it." He purrs, his fingers squeezing my neck again.

"Yes, I understand." I respond immediately and he smiles, showcasing his silver teeth.

"Good. Get some sleep, tomorrow you get your first tattoo." He presses his lips to my own but only for a moment, suddenly letting me go and getting off the bed. He pulls on his boxers, wraps a black bathrobe around him and he leaves the room, shutting me in the bedroom alone with my thoughts.

 **A/N: Hello lovelies! I really hope you enjoyed this chapter! Please leave a review and let me know what you think, it means a lot to hear from all of you! Thank you everyone who favorited/followed/reviewed/and even my silent readers, I appreciate you all!**

 **QUESTION: I'm debating on a couple tattoos Joker could potentially give her.. I'd LOVE to hear your thoughts on what it should be, just trying to get you all involved in the story! =D**

 **To my Reviewers:**

 **FabulouslyPurple – I'm so happy to see another review from you! I'm glad you're still loving it and I really hope you enjoyed this update! The support means the world to me, thank you!**

 **.2017 – Thank you so much for another review! I'm happy you still like it =D I hope you enjoyed this chapter!**

 **Emmettluver2010 – Thank you so much for the review! I'm glad you are enjoying it so much! =D I hope you enjoyed the update!**

 **Winter-Widow1791 – Thank you for another review girl, I appreciate you so much! I loved writing the moment they shared together and really want to focus on building up their relationship more, so I'm happy you enjoyed it! Lol she is a bit crazy, and I love her for it, slowly going down that rabbit hole. I hope you liked this chapter too! =)**

 **RaeRae: She can be a tease lol she's getting bolder! I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Thank you so much for another review, it means a lot to me!**

 **Estefana290 – I'm happy you liked this chapter also! Thank you for another review! You can always review in your native language and I'll google translate if that helps but your English is good too, thank you for your support and I hope you liked this chapter too! =)**


	15. Chapter 15

(Chloe's POV)

Bzzzzzzzz Bzzzzzzz Bzzzzzzzzz

Bzzzzzzzz Bzzzzzzz Bzzzzzzzzz

What is that noise? A bee? A bug? I don't want to open my eyes yet, still groggy from the previous night. I feel multiple stings now as the bug started biting at me, still making a terrible noise. The feeling of tiny bees or nails digging into me started to drive me insane. I move my hand down to my lower belly to swat away the bite itch I was feeling but before I could reach down my hand was swatted away.

"You'll mess me up, stay put." I open my eyes at the voice I know all too well. Joker was kneeling at the side of the bed with a tattoo gun in hand. My heart suddenly started to race as nervousness and weird excitement rushed through me.

"What is it?" I tried to ask curiously but the fact that I didn't even know the design being marked on my body made me nervous.

He flashed his eyes towards me, looking at me through his lashes. "No. Questions." He continues, the same vibrating uncomfortable itch pulsating through the part he was marking, "You'll see when I'm done."

I drew in a deep breath and stayed still. If I was going to show him I trusted him then this was a good start… allowing him to mark my body permanently with something he wanted. I shut my eyes tight as he rounded in on a spot that shot a sting through my body.

"Mmmmmmm…" I whimpered out in pain.

"There is always pleasure in pain you just have to push through the barrier." His low voice is calming my entire mind down. I wonder if he knows he's my dose of strength? Time rolls by slowly with the constant uncomfortable itch plus random jolts of sharp pain.

"Did you do all of your own tattoos?" I ask through gritted teeth.

"Not all of them, a lot of them though." He answers, "I couldn't really reach my back so the dragon there was done by an artist I know." I smile at the normalcy of his words. Sometimes the things he says really takes me off guard, at times he acts so normal it's hard to wrap my mind around it.

"Why do you do that?" I look down to find him staring up at me, not having noticed that he stopped tattooing for a moment. My face flushes red like I was a child caught with her hand in the cookie jar. He had a way of looking at me sometimes where his eyes would gaze through my eyes into my actual mind.

"What do you mean?" I ask, trying to get him to clarify.

"Sometimes," He looks back down at the tattoo and starts the gun up again, "You make this face after I talk."

Embarrassed that he noticed my reaction to him I find myself lost for words, "Well I'm not thinking anything bad!" I rush trying to explain myself. He doesn't answer so I add to my previous statement, "I just think it's cute how you talk so normal sometimes." Finding myself unable to lie to him.

"Ha. Ha. Ha. Ha. Haaa." His laugh is purposeful and low, like he's trying to portray his amusement at my answer. "There!" He sprays a solution on a paper towel and wipes my tattoo clean, the feeling of cool relief washes over the area. After he's done cleaning the area up he stands up and reaches out his hand towards me. As I take it he swiftly pulls me to my feet and pats my naked ass twice ushering me towards the bathroom.

"Go take a lookie at my mark on ya." He says proudly and I walk forward, more excited now than anything. I flip on the bathroom light and my eyes scout the mirror at my reflection landing them on my left pelvic area, right under my belly button was the beautiful playing cards I love so much on his neck. The cards were of the Heart suit instead of the Spade and instead of the 'A' for the Ace above the Heart symbol he had tattooed 'J' instead. In the middle was a larger heart with a shadowed looking skull. I slightly pouted when I noticed the banner was blank… but why not the 'All In' saying?

I turned to face him and he searched my face for my reaction, his eyes landing on my own.

"You don't like it?" He questions and takes an animated step towards me, running his hands through his green hair to push the loose strands from his face.

"No no, I love it!" I smile at him, "It's just… I'm confused as to why my banner is blank."

"Ah." He circles around me like a predator, goosebumps form over my body at his sudden shift in attitude. His voice is low and dramatic, "Mmm, becaaauuusse… I haven't decided what I _want_ that to say yet. There is a couple of things I could put in there… but you'll have to earn it." He nips at the base of my neck, my stomach knotting up as his fingers graze slowly up the length of my waist.

"Now get dressed sweet cheeks and come down stairs." He whispers before walking towards the bedroom door and leaving without looking back. I took another deep breath and skip back to the bathroom scanning myself more intently in the mirror. My body covered in love bites and hickeys, his very scent looming around and I smile, knowing that it means I smell like him because I've been so close to him. My eyes find the tattoo in the mirror and my smile grows. He marked me. I was his. I rush to the shower giddy with happiness and turn it on.

(Emma's POV)

Boss seemed happier than normal this morning. We haven't really spoken much since my punishment; I glanced down at my chest and saw the slow healing X he had carved into me. I just wish things could go back to normal with him. He walks into the dining room area and sits down at the table, ignoring me with a smile on his face. It was good he was happy but I didn't like his glorified pet, sooner or later he would get bored and she'd be gone. I was actually looking forward to that day.

"Emma, we're going to my club tonight. We'll need a ride so you get to be our driver. I don't want to take the lambo with Bats and Pigs on the hunt for me." He was typing something on his cell phone as he spoke, not looking up at me.

"No problem boss." I answer, "Normally you enjoy a round with the Bat and Cops." I try to start up a conversation with him but feel the heat of his eyes on me the moment I say it.

"Not tonight." He stated simply and turned his attention back to his phone. I left it alone, I don't want to push him too hard to talk to me.

The dining room door opened again and Johnny stepped in, thankful it was him as he sat down across from boss and next to me.

"Morning Johnny-boy." J greets him and I sigh, a bit louder than intended.

"Morning boss man." Johnny smiles.

"We're going to the club tonight, you're coming along." He informs him of the plan.

"You got it." Johnny gets up, heading towards the kitchen area and I sigh again.

"Something on your mind, Emma?" Boss is looking up at me again. After ten years, you think I wouldn't be so nervous to talk to him but after what happened between us things have been extremely tense. There are days I could openly joke around with boss but lately I don't want to get on his bad side by saying something wrong.

"Just tired, I'm sorry boss." I show him a small smile and he returns his attention back to his phone.

"Your X looks like it's healing up good. Who stitched you up?" He asks nonchalantly.

"Johnny." I answer him, not sure what else to say so I stay silent.

"Speaking of healing up scars… I just marked my girl upstairs, you'll have to ask her to show ya." He was looking up at me again, gauging my reaction, like he was testing me or daring me to say something out of line. His cold stare was matched with a sinister smile which only grew the more uncomfortable I became.

"I'll have to ask her." I manage to say, swallowing down what I really wanted to say about her instead.

Speaking of the devil the dining room door opened again and Chloe was standing there. For one of his toys she dressed so simple it annoyed me. Skinny jeans and a Little Mermaid watermarked designed t-shirt that you could practically see through, her lacey purple bra was obvious. She looked juvenile and for her wanting to be the Jokers girl was laughable to me. I tried to keep my facial expressions to a minimum since I could feel his cold stare on me.

"You hungry?" She asked J, smiling happily.

"I could eat." He raised his eyes playfully at her.

"I'll go make us something then!" She makes her way towards the kitchen like she's at home, comfortable and more confident than I've seen her before. She passes by Johnny who was holding a large bowl of cereal in his hands, sitting next to me again. He shoves the fruit loops in his mouth.

I reach for my own cell phone and bring up my bejeweled game. It's a mindless game I can go through while I think to myself. I had tried to readjust my head when it came to my feelings for J but they were still sitting there, sloshing around in my stomach and it only churned when they were in the room together.

Chloe returned a while later with two plates in her hands. She placed one down in front of J and the other, surprisingly, in front of me. She smiles at me as I look at her with a confused expression.

"You gotta eat too." She says happily, "Breakfast is the most important meal of the day, at least that's what they say." She walks back towards the kitchen and returns with two more plates, putting one next to Johnny's bowl of cereal and the other down in a place setting next to J as she takes her seat beside him.

"Dollface, these ummm." J pokes at his pancakes, "Are very rainbow looking." I look down at my own pancakes as he says that and notice the random blues, reds, greens, and yellows throughout them.

"Yea, I mixed the batter with Fruit Loops, it gives it a little something extra." She explains and starts to cut into her own. "I saw it on Pinterest."

"Points for creativity and taste, you cook breakfast from now on." Boss said to her as he took another bite of pancake into his mouth.

I tried a bite myself and was again, surprised, that it was actually tasty. "Thank you, Chloe." I glance up at her for a moment and decide to do what boss asked of me. "I hear you got a mark from boss, can I see?" I can feel J watching my every movement, like he's analyzing me.

Chloe stands up lifting her shirt to expose her new tattoo. It looked like the one boss had on his shoulder and neck area with the deck of cards, but hers was personalized. J was marked on her, hearts adorned her tattoo, and the blank banner could only mean he planned on doing more. I could feel my cheeks starting to warm up, my stomach knotting at the instant jealously I had that he had tattooed her. I kept my face stone though, not wanting him to see through me.

Instead, I gave her a smile "That's badass,"

"Thanks!" She replies and sits back down to finish her breakfast. I'm not sure how I'm going to keep stomaching this. It was like J was flaunting her in front of me. I glance at him, noticing his stare and the same sinister grin. I finish up my breakfast.

(Chloe's POV)

The tension seems thick in the dining room as everyone ate and I wasn't sure if it was me or something someone else said before I came down. I was happy to see J liked my pancakes and after everyone was done I took the plates, taking them back to the kitchen. I rinsed off the plates and placed them in the sink as J appeared.

He made his way behind me and slinked his arms around my waist. I melted at how loving he was being, he bit down on my earlobe making my heart race at an unusual rate. I lived for this mood he was in. How did I get to be so lucky? What did I do so right to make him this happy with me? It was hard to keep up with him sometimes because of his attitude shifts but I was trying to learn them… what set them off, what got under his skin, what made him happy again.

"We're going to the club tonight, dollface. I need you to dress up for me." He walks away from me, "Be ready by 8:30. I'll be in my office so amuse yourself around the house. Don't do anything I wouldn't do but that's a short list." He smirks and leaves. Clearly not wanting me to disturb him today since he told me to play around the house. The way this felt so natural made me have an 'at home' feeling. I finished up the dishes and headed towards the dining area again, finding Emma and Johnny still at the table.

"Hey guys," I sit down in the same spot I did for breakfast, "Do you want to hang out today?" I ask politely, wanting to get to know them more since they were J's top guys that lived here too. I didn't want to seem like I isolated myself. They both looked up at me.

"I'm busy." Emma said quickly.

"We can binge watch movies." Johnny shrugs, "We don't have work until later tonight so why not."

"What kind of movies do you like?" I ask him, happy he said yes and also slightly happy the grumpy Emma said no. I know that she hates me, I can see it every time she looks at me.

"Not Disney movies." Emma muttered rudely at a clear reference to my shirt.

"That's a shame, I think they are classics." I retort happily, hoping my kindness will shoot her down but I quickly become annoyed at her dirty looks. I saw Johnny elbow her and she looked back down at her phone, breaking the intense eye gaze she was giving me.

"I like action movies mostly, gives me great ideas, like Riddick or stuff like that." Johnny answers.

"That's a great movie! Vin Diesel is legend." I say, happy to have a normal conversation going with him.

"Fast and the Furious is a great movie series," He continues, "We have the whole collection."

"Yea they are great but it's crazy how many they have! What is it now, 7 or 8?"

"8 is on the way. I think it's the last one." He answers me.

"You two want to go paint your toes now?" Emma snaps childishly, getting up and walking out of the room in a huff.

I sigh, "She doesn't like me much, huh?"

"She's just being dumb." Johnny's smile is gone, irritated now. "Just ignore her."

I pour myself a glass of orange juice and sip at it. I want to ignore her and I force myself to keep sitting at the table. Her snarky jibes and glares she gives me were more than annoying but what was worse was how fake she was around J. How could she be so fake towards the one person she's supposed to trust. It annoyed me at how she tried to play him. I don't think I can let that happen. I couldn't ignore her so instead I ignore Johnny's advice and head out of the dining room.

I find her easy enough, she's sitting in the living room area playing on her phone.

"If you have a problem with me, you need to speak the fuck up and own that shit. I'm sick and tired of you being fake nice to me in front of J and act like a bitch when he's out of ear shot." I snap at her, my anger rising quickly. Well the killing her with kindness theory goes out the window.

Her face seems surprised but turns fierce a second later, "Who do you think you are to speak to me like that…" her voice is low and precise.

I feel the snapped pieces in my head twinge, more than anger pulsating throughout me. "I don't have to explain myself to you! You're the one who is two-faced, not me. Now stop treating me like yesterdays trash or else!"

"Or else what!" She laughs, getting up out of her chair sauntering over to me. "You'll tell J that I hurt your little feelings! You're just a toy to him, little girl, he'll replace you soon. I've seen girls like you come and go before." A sting of hurt goes through me, has he marked another girl before? Her planted seed of doubt makes me furious and I don't think before I act, my fist hits her face with all my strength put behind it. She wasn't expecting the hit and takes a couple steps back. She looks at me, about to come at me when she raises her hands in defeat instead. I feel a sense of pride at her backing down but that washes off quickly when I hear the dramatic slow clap coming from behind me. So, _that's_ why she backed away in defeat.

"I didn't realize you two were going to put on such a show!" His anger is laced in his voice, I turn to face him and see his animated gestures, large smile. He walked towards the both of us. "A cat fight! Should I set up a mud pool in the backyard? Ha. Ha. Ha. Haa!"

Emma and I were both quiet. My anger seemed to trickle down now that J was in the room with us. "Looks like she socked ya real good Emma, the bruising seems to already be forming."

He turns to me instead, "Go take a cold shower, Chloe." I was happy to see his anger wasn't directed at me and I quickly retreated upstairs to his bedroom. I get to the top of the stairs and stop in my tracks, wanting to listen for just a minute at what he may say to her. Was I just a toy to him still? Would he mark just a toy?

His voice is in a whisper so I barely made out what he said, "You want another strike so fast?"

"Boss, I'm sorry, I didn't start that one. I will leave her alone." Her voice is so 'innocent' sounding, I roll my eyes.

" _You_ need to play nice. _She_ is mine and I don't like it when people fuck with my things… you should know better, Emma! How many _fucking_ times do I have to remind you of things you should already know. I can be a patient man but you are really pushing that line. If you ever speak for me again I'll skip the second strike and just kill ya, got it!" His voice raises a bit, venom seeping into every word.

She doesn't respond and I'm afraid I may get caught standing there eavesdropping so I tiptoe back to J's room. I'm his. He's defending me against the people that work for him. I'll take it! I found myself smiling as I head towards the bathroom now to take another shower, as I was told to. I needed to get ready for tonight anyway, I have a date with J.

 **A/N:**

 **Hey lovelies! I'm sorry for cutting the chapter where I did but I want to get this posted tonight. I hope you all enjoyed this one as much as I enjoyed writing it! I'm trying to build up characters and relationships so I'm sorry if this one bored you all. =) Every chapter has it's purpose though, I promise!**

 **Please leave me a review, they really encourage me! Thank you so much to everyone that followed/favorited/reviewed my last chapter! It means a lot!**

 **To my Reviewers:**

 **FabulouslyPurple – Thank you so much for another review! I'm so happy to see them from you! I'm happy you liked the last chapter, a little smut love time! I'm happy that you like my main character, Chloe is really fun to write! I appreciate your ideas on the tattoo! Your idea actually inspired me for the tattoo that I gave her, so thank you! I hope you liked this chapter too!**

 **Emmettluver2010 – Thank you for another review! Thank you thank you, that means so much to me! =D You are so kind! I hope you liked this chapter too!**

 **FanFanTheGalaxy – Thank you so much for your review! I'm so happy that you love my story and you enjoy reading it! I hope you continue to love it =D I have a review from Venezuela, that's so cool!**

 **KillerJack – Thank you for another review! Joker is really awesome and fun to write but he has his moments too. Sometimes I'll write something and have to go back because I don't feel like it's something he would have said or done. =) I hope you continue to enjoy the story, thank you so much for the support! I appreciate the tattoo idea, what a great idea for a tattoo for his eyes only, hmmm! I hope you liked this last chapter!**

 **Estefana290 – Thank you so much for another review! I love replying to everyone who reviews and talking to you guys, you all give me so much support and it means the world to me! I'm so happy you're enjoying the story and I really hope you continue to do so! Batsy will be in future chapters, I promise! I hope you liked this chapter too. =) You take care!**

 **Winter-Widow1791 – Hey girl! You know I had to get some sexy time with them, it was overdue! Lol. He was thinking two things but only voiced one, I'm happy you noticed that! I'm also super happy you're enjoying Chloe's character, it means so much to me because I'm working so hard on trying to build her as a character. Thank you so much for the support, it means the world to me! I hope you're doing good =)**

 **Ari Eternal – Oh my goodness that is such a huge compliment! Thank you SO much for that, it really made my day when I saw this review! That's exactly what I'm trying to do, write a story that people can engross themselves in and feel it. You are so sweet, thank you! I hope you liked this last chapter and will continue to enjoy the story!**


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: A couple of notes before reading so there is no confusion:**

 **J says "Chlo" in here, it's a pronounced "CLOW' the 'O' is soft, like 'oh'. It was a cute name my sister gave Chloe which is usually pronounced 'CLOW-E' with the soft 'o' again and 'e' like the sound in 'tea'.**

 **Important to note, there is an alternate version of the club scene in here with Monster T. I did alter it though because I don't feel like it would have made sense if I didn't. I hope you all agree with the change. I was just trying to keep my version of the Joker in character for this situation. =) I hope you all enjoy this chapter, I'm working really hard to develop good character dynamic and relationships so I'm sorry if it seems boring… PLEASE leave a comment and let me know your thoughts, you all have NO clue how much those encourage me and mean to me! Thank you so much for the support and onto the story!**

(Joker's POV)

"You want me to drive you down instead?" Johnny asks me, we're in my office now as I prepare for the club tonight. I chugged down the rest of my scotch as I walk towards the floor length mirror I had in the corner of the room, taking inventory of myself. Black suit pants, dress shoes, dark purple silk dress shirt, gun holster loaded up, and my hair slicked back. I walk back towards my desk and start to put on my gold chains and rings.

"No, same plan. Emma drives, you get the seat next to her." I look over at him, stone faced, but I could see through it. His eyes held worry for his precious little sister no doubt. "Dollface and I will be in the back."

"You got it." He nods in compliance. Still worried though.

"Your sister is going to get herself in deep shit if she doesn't stop being a pest." I warn him, maybe he can get through to her.

"I think," He stumbles over his words for a minute, "Boss, I _think_ she's in love with you."

I take a moment to ponder on that thought, little Emma _in love_ with me. Hmm. Such a strong phrase, someone like me isn't _loved_. A flash of Chloe's smile enters my mind and I'm taken back to last night. She's tracing her fingertips gently over my tattoos on my arms, shoulders, chest, stomach... Giggling, asking about each one as I tell her the stories behind them. Her eyes filled with curiosity as she intensely listens to me, soaking in the words, responding, caring. I shake my head quickly trying to remove her from my mind. When she enters like that it's hard to get her out again and focus. I glance over at Johnny again, responding to what he said "It's kind of hard to want to fuck her when I practically raised her." She had been in my gang since she was fifteen, I watched her grow up and was already twice her age when I took her in. _Chloe is more than twice your age_. I growl in frustration, if I could blow that voice in my head without killing myself I would.

"Maybe she just needs to understand that then. Closure might help her out." Johnny suggests. I ignore it and he's smart enough to not bring it up again.

I head back towards my bedroom to find Chloe all dolled up like a princess. Her chestnut hair in loose curls, wearing a silver sparkly dress that tightly hugged the curves of her body. She gives me a warm smile when she notices me leaning on the doorframe.

"Like what you see?" She winks at me playfully and I couldn't stop my smile.

"You know I do." I compliment her, "Ya look like a million bucks. Ready to play tonight?" Her eyes lit up when I asked her and she nodded her head yes.

The drive down to the club was quiet. Chloe was sitting next to me in the back of the SUV with Emma driving and Johnny shot gun. I took notice of the multiple glances from Emma in the rearview mirror, how suffocating can she get, why does she suddenly have to obsess. I could understand obsession, I had a few of my own, but Johnny said she needed closure. A nasty idea popped into my head and I decided to go with it. If it's closure she wanted, I'd give it to her. I stretched my arm across the back headrest, running my fingers over the back of Chloe's neck. A small sharp gasp could be heard from her at the unexpected touch I was giving and her cheeks flushed a bit pink. Grabbing her on the side I ushered her closure to me as I lean down to brush my lips on her ear.

"Get on my lap." I whisper to her and she obliges immediately, hiking up her dress a bit so she could comfortably straddle my lap. I plant firm kisses over her neck and her body reacts, moving into me in all the right ways. She fits so perfectly against me and on another note, it's like I fit perfectly inside of her. She pulls away from me and begins to unbutton my dress shirt, untucking it from my trousers she starts to graze her fingernails over my torso running them sharply over my chest and sides. She took me off guard by acting so bold and taking the lead that I don't stop her. She starts to kiss my neck and shoulder softly, nibbling here and there, running the tip of her tongue from the base of my neck to my lower jaw line. She has no idea what this is doing to my mind. I feel this rush of electric excitement shooting through me and I give a low growl in response. This one woman has a way of taking me on a ride like no one before. I had almost forgotten about my closure plan until I caught eye contact with Emma in the rearview mirror. She quickly averted her gaze after that, caught red handed. Once we arrived at my strip club I made sure to corner Emma before going inside.

"Johnny, take Chloe to my spot. I'll be right there." I order and Johnny escorts a confused looking Chloe inside.

"Boss, I'm sorry I wasn't trying to stare." She starts to defend herself and I place my index finger to my lips.

"Shhhhh" and she stops talking. "Emma Emma Emma, that's not what I wanted to talk to you about." I'm struggling with the fact that I don't want to outright hurt the kid. A small bit of care had formed for her and Johnny both after years of dedication to me. I sigh, looking into her confused eyes. "Emma. I don't know why you've been acting all emotional about me lately but you've got to stop. You're like a kid sister to me." I can see the hurt in her eyes as I let her down and a bit of guilt settles inside of my gut. I push the guilt aside, anger flushing through me now with her dumbfounded hurtful look, "I'm not going to be patient about this, you either stop and get over it or you're going to end up getting hurt. No more fuck ups or you're done."

(Chloe's POV)

Joker and Emma enter the club a few minutes later. I stood there wondering what was so important that he had to take her aside. I know she had been on his last nerves lately, it was apparent to everyone in the house with the huge X mark he had left on her. As much as I didn't like how she treated me I was worried she was going to get herself killed. When he walked in I noticed he hadn't fixed his shirt that I undid in the car and I couldn't help but blush at the sight of him. We sat down at a booth in a sectioned off area of the club, him scooting in on the inside of it as I sat on the outside. He placed his arms on either side of the back of the long booth.

"What do you think?" He looks over at me with a cheesy grin. The club was nice but it was extremely loud. The music boomed throughout the club and multiple half-dressed or naked women danced on stages or the glass cages they had in various positions. Men and even some women whistled and screamed excitedly at the strippers dancing. The actual club was nice looking, there was a few stages for dancers throughout but there were also booths for people to sit and drink. A large bar was on the left side of the club.

"It looks like a place that would make good money." I nervously laugh trying to respond as honestly as possible. I was never huge on the strip clubs. I only ever went to one with Thomas and that ended in a huge fight because I supposedly looked at one of the male waiters for 'too long'.

"Oh the money is good, baby." He continues to smile at me but glances out at the dancers multiple times which surprisingly makes me feel a bit uneasy. I felt awkward sitting there next to him, this was his idea of playing?

"J, I thought we were playing tonight…" trying to hint at him that this wasn't my idea of a good time. He turns to me again.

"Daddy has some business, we'll play after." He leans over to me, his lips touching my ear. "If you're a good girl I'll play with you when we get home too."

My heart starts to pound in my chest. Not because he said he'll play with me tonight if I'm good but because he said when _we_ _get_ _home_. Home. He refers to his place as my home too. I can't help the bright smile I show him in agreement.

"We finally meet." A mans husky voice pierces my concentration and I turn my attention to him standing next to the booth holding out his hand towards J for a shake.

"He don't shake hands," Johnny tells him firmly, "Just sit down and have a drink." The tall man does as he's told. He has a beautiful dark complexion with brown eyes to match. He's bald but is adorned with tattoos all over his face with a large septum ring in his nose and snake bite piercings under his bottom lip. J is staring over at him without expression.

"On behalf of everybody, welcome back. I wanted to come by and personally say thank you. You're making me good money. I'm making you good money." This guy is smooth with his words. Smiling as he talked to J about their success. I watched for a change in J's face but there was none so far. "The drug ring world here in Gotham is a hell of a pot of gold we both have our hands dipped into. If it weren't for you, we wouldn't have half as the business as we got."

"Are you sweet talking me?" J moves his tattooed smile hand over his mouth, "Ha. Ha. Ha. Ha." His laugh is forced, slightly annoyed even but if I didn't know any better I would be confused at the meaning. "I love this guy, he's so intense!" J was animated as he spoke with a large smile.

That's when I noticed the man looking over at me, just for a moment before redirecting his eyes back towards J. "You're such a force to talk to, it's an honor to be sitting here Mr. J." He looks over at me again, scanning my face and body. His eyes lingered a bit longer at my cleavage which pitted an unsettling twist in my stomach. He licked at his lower lip and looked back over to J who must have noticed what he was doing.

"You like what you see?" J's voice seemed light but his body had become stiffer, his breathing a bit heavier.

The man scanned J's face and gauged how to react, you could tell everyone walked on eggshells around him. "Yo man, she's definitely a fine piece."

"You want her?" J asked immediately after and my heart began to react nervously. "Get up dollface, give the man a little spin." Before getting up he grabbed my upper thigh, giving it a reassuring squeeze. He was telling me to trust him. I stood up, smiling brightly at the man as I turn my body around slowly, swaying a bit to the beat of the current song playing. When I finish, the man was bouncing his eyes from me to J at what seems like a loss of words. J was a different story; he was smiling like a chesire cat.

"I, well, I…" The man stutters in response, "I mean no disrespect man. She's sitting with you so she must be yours."

"That's right." J smiles at him, a rush of warm joy spreads throughout me at his words. "I don't like it when people gawk at my things so keep your eyes to yourself or next time…" his voice drops into a sinister growl, "You might lose them."

The man nods in agreement quickly and they start to talk other business, not addressing me at all. J pats the booth next to him and I sit down again comfortably at his side.

The night dwindled on a bit and while J continued to talk with this man, whose name turned out to be Monster T, I found myself dazed. Tracing the palm of my own hand as I thought about various things. Where my life had taken me thus far, where would it go, how I wanted to get into college so that I could become a teacher or something along the lines, how thankful I am to be a part of J's life, how I wanted to know his real name and where he came from. The list went on and on. So many questions with no answers that I needed to figure out.

"You want to get out of here and go have some fun?" His voice was suddenly in my ear, my attention immediately on him.

"I'd love to!" I say enthusiastically, excited to see what he had planned. We headed out towards the SUV with Johnny and Emma following behind.

"Take us to the fun house." And we were off. When we arrived, there was a large entry way with a huge smiling clown face. It looked like the beginnings of a fun amusement park. The sign above it said "Joker's Fun House". J and I were the only ones to get out of the SUV and I followed behind him inside. I was right, it was a huge amusement park. It had a tall Ferris wheel, a few other rides, and what looked like a large funhouse. It was a bit rundown looking though, like the rides hadn't been ridden in a while. A layer of dust covered various booths that were game attractions.

His loud, sharp whistle catches my attention and I look over at him standing next to the funhouse entrance. He gestured with his arms, "Let's take a look inside."

The funhouse was a complete maze that led to a huge mirror room with various hallways to go down. I glance around and see my own reflection staring back at me and my heart lurches forward when I realize I can't see Joker anymore. Where did he go? I start to look around more now walking down different pathways.

"J?" I call out to him nervously.

"Don't sound so _concerned_ Chlo… we're only playing hide and seek." The nickname he gives me makes my heart flutter. It was personalized and sounded beautiful coming from him.

"Who said that you got to go first?" I giggle playfully, less worried now.

"I always get to go first." He answers, "Now find me if you can."

Roaming through the maze of mirrors I figured I would find him pretty quickly - wrong. There were multiple dead ends that I had to turn around, other times I felt like I was going around in circles. I grazed my finger on the mirrors as I walked by them, smiling at the game we were playing. It seems like we were always cat and mouse. I was his prey and I happily adored my predator. I found myself almost back to the beginning of the mirrors and sighed. I head back into the maze, a bit frustrated but then I see his reflection in one of the mirrors. The weird part was he wasn't standing where his reflection showed him he should be. I face his reflection and reach out to touch the mirror, my hand meets the cold solid glass.

"How are you doing that?" I curiously ask, my eyebrows knitted together confused.

"That's my secret." He says, his reflection stepping closer to me. I glance behind me again to make sure my eyes weren't playing tricks but he wasn't there. I turn back to find him much closer than before and his hand is pressed up against the mirror where mine is, my heart skips a beat.

"Can I know your secret, please?" I ask him in a whisper and his smile grows larger meeting his eyes as they light up.

"Tsk Tsk Tsk." He playfully starts, "Always wanting to know my secrets. Let's play a game, you get to know something but only if you tell me something in return." This reminds me of one of the first times we talked in my dressing room.

"That sounds fun. So, can I know how you're doing that?" I ask again, hoping he'd answer this time.

"So eager. Ha. Ha. But I go first, remember." I pout playfully and wait for his question. His eyes trailing over my face and body. "Have you enjoyed your time with me?"

"Yes." I answer immediately. J has been the only man in my life that has showed me attention, care, understanding, and protection. I felt safe with him and even loved. Even if he didn't love me… a sting of hurt coursed throughout me but there was always that small ray of hope… maybe he is starting to.

"Why?" He asks, his eyes piercing my own.

"Tsk. Tsk Tsk!" I playfully say to him, "You got your question, it's my turn." A smile spreads on his face playfully, his eyes squinting now. I wanted to ask him the mirror question again but instead decided on another that had come to me earlier that night. "What's your real name?"

His face flushes, the playful smile is gone and his eyes are set in a serious tone, baring into mine.

"I've never told anyone that before." He answers me, seemingly debating on what else to say. "No one except _doctors_ have ever asked."

"I won't tell… I just…" I struggle to explain why I wanted to know, "when you said Chlo earlier it made me feel special… I just wanted to have a name for you that might mean something different when I say it." His stare is intense, we stood there for what seemed like minutes in complete silence. I decide to move on.

"Ok. well… what's your big secret, how are you doing this?" I smile at him, trying to change the mood surrounding us. I didn't want to pressure him.

"There's a hidden door," He steps away from the mirror and swings open a hidden door in another mirror, climbing out.

"Neat." I say and he grabs my hand forcing me to walk with him towards the exit. I was surprised when he started to head towards the exit of the park completely, I thought we were going to do more there. Instead we make out way towards the SUV and he ushers me inside.

"Home." He says to Emma and we leave.

Guilt washes over me. I must have hit a hot topic for him to shift that way. I glance over at him, he's staring out the window of the moving car with no emotion on his face. At least he wasn't angry but this was just as bad, if not worse, I think I hurt him. Warm tears prick at my eyes and I blink multiple times to try to get them to go away, only a few silent ones came out and I quickly brushed them off with my hand. It was a long agonizing drive back up to the house. We were all silent and J hadn't even looked my way. The guilt continued to grow as we made our way back home. Once there we all shuffled out of the car and I made my way up the stairs, J not following behind me, so instead of going into his room I went to my own.

I took off all my jewelry and clothes and decided to take a nice hot shower. Thoughts swam around in my head as I washed my body and hair. I had asked him his real name, was that what bothered him? Or was it that I told him he made me feel special? Sometimes it was so hard to read him. Getting out of the shower I put on my pajama shorts and a comfy tank top. I had knots in my stomach as continuous guilt clung to my chest. I crawl into bed, laying on my side I try my best not to cry over the distance I felt between him and I. The moment I felt like we were getting closer I was suddenly pushed away.

My door creaked open and I sat up in bed, finding J standing in the doorframe. He only had on his purple and gold boxer shorts with wet hair that was a bit messier than I had seen it before, he must have just taken a shower. He sauntered over towards me and when he got to the bed he crawled forward on his hands and knees. I could smell the liquor on his breath. It was much heavier than normal. He didn't say a word, just grabbed the back of my neck and pulled me towards him, our lips meeting in an unexpected kiss. My stomach unknots itself and a million butterflies course throughout my body. This kiss wasn't like the others we had prior, there was something different, deeper. Passionate. He deepens the kiss more by grazing his tongue over the bottom of my lip, like he was asking for entrance, and I grant it. My arms wrap around his neck and I pull myself close to him. Breaking the kiss, he pushes me gently back onto the bed and I noticed he no longer had his boxers on, his hard erection on display. I take the liberty of removing my own shirt and tossing it aside as well as my shorts and underwear. He looks over my body longingly, heat rising inside of me as his tender eyes seem to worship me. My heart is still pounding as I gather up my nerves and sit up again, reaching for his hard cock but he quickly brushes my hand away. He wags his finger at me, his eyes and motion both saying 'no'. I lay back down and instead, spread my legs for him. His fingers trail over my neck, across my collarbone, down over my breasts, caressing each one before moving on, down my tummy stopping at the fresh tattoo he placed on me just this morning. It stings a bit at his touch and my body wants to jerk away but I force myself to stay still for him. His eyes following where his fingers are tracing. He makes his way towards my ready entrance but instead both of his hands trail to my legs, one on each, motioning for me to wrap my legs around his waist and I comply. He positions himself, leaning over my body as he pushes himself into me slowly. The sensation of him filling me sets my insides on fire. My back arching a bit already, his eyes finding my own, he starts to move in and out of me slowly. I roll my hips with him, meeting his gentle thrusts. Our breathing was a bit labored already even though he wasn't going fast, my small moans and his groans seeming to feed off each other. He sounded so amazing when he did make noise, I arch my back more as the pleasure builds and he starts to pick up his pace. Staring down at me, he grabs my waist for more leverage and gently squeezes. I had the sudden urge to show him how much I wanted him too, I sat up best I could and pushed him down on his back. He seemed taken off guard, shocked enough that he let it happen, his eyes seemingly curious as I crawl on top of him. Straddling him I settle myself down onto his hard cock, rolling my hips up and down, sitting up so he can see me ride him. His eyes roll and his head goes back into the mattress, allowing me to be in control. I felt immense trust from him then. The pleasure was starting to build quickly in my lower belly, I ran my hands up his chest and held onto his shoulders. Our eyes lock onto one another as I continued my constant rhythm.

"Milk my cock, baby. Cum on daddy." That's all I needed to untangle, my climax hitting fast as I continued to ride out my orgasm. Contracting around him tightly he groaned out. " _Fuck!_ " He grabs onto my rolling hips and lifts me up, rolling on top of me now as he plunges back inside, pounding into me.

"Oh, J…" I moan out, the pleasure washing over me in waves, my orgasm still riding as I feel him release inside of me. His pace starts to slow again and he pulls out, collapsing onto the bed next to me. He props himself up on his elbow and lays on his side, facing me. I smile over at him, feeling closer to him than I ever have before.

"Jack." He smiles at me, giving me his name. I was shocked but at the same time elated that he trusted me enough to tell me, "Just don't call me that in front of anyone else."

"I won't, I promise. Thank you for telling me." He lays down at the top of the bed, ignoring my thanks and I get in the covers next to him, exhausted from today I was ready to sleep. I shut my eyes as he turns off the light on the bed stand next to him and I can feel him get under the covers with me. His arm suddenly wraps around my stomach and pulls me close to his own body, his arm staying draped over me. I smile to myself, knowing at this moment, I'm completely in love with this man. The Joker. J. My Jack. I drift off to sleep, feeling safe and loved in his arms.

 **A/N: Hello again lovelies! I really hope you all liked this chapter! Thank you everyone who has favorited/followed/reviewed! Your support means the world to me!**

 **Let me know what you thought, please?! =D**

 **To my Reviewers:**

 **.336 – I hope you liked this chapter and I'm sorry for making you wait 5 days! =( Thank you for the review, it means a lot to me!**

 **Minib10 – Thank you so much for the review, it means so so much! I'm happy you liked the last chapter! I'm also was happy to see that you are conflicted with Emma because I do the same thing! I always put myself in her shoes to write her side and it's tough to do, I get her! =) I hope you liked this chapter too!**

 **Storylover00 – Thank you so much for the review, it means the world! I'm so happy you like the story so far and I really hope you keep enjoying it! =)**

 **Emmettluver2010 – Thank you for the review, good to hear from you again! Lol yea.. That dang Emma is going to get herself hurt if she doesn't stop! I hope you liked this chapter too!**

 **SunflowerDaze – Thank you so much for the review, wow it means so much! I'm really happy you love my take on Joker, he's so fun to write and so is Chloe! I hope you enjoyed this chapter as well! =)**

 **RebelRae – Thank you so much for the review on Chapter 14! It means a lot to me! I really hope that you have enjoyed Chapter 15 16 too! I hope that you liked the tattoo I gave her and I appreciate the idea! =)**

 **Winter-Widow1791 – Hey girl! I loved reading your review, they always mean so much to me when I see there from you! I'm so happy you loved the last chapter and the flow of it! It was really fun to write! I really hope you liked this chapter too, lots of character development and growing! I think I went a bit OOC for J in this chapter . but IDK, I tried to stay in his mind frame lol I liked it so I'm hoping you did too! Everything is going good, school is crazy! How are you? =D Take care girly!**

 **Estefana290 – I'm happy that you liked this last chapter and I'm hoping you liked this one as well! Thank you for another review, it means a lot to me! I haven't decided what Emma's fate is yet but I appreciate that feedback on her =) I don't like it when characters die either but sometimes it's ooc to not do it so I'm slowly building to it. On your question, I don't have an Emma in my other story and no girl in there is her, promise! I'm working on rewriting it, it'll be reuploaded by the middle of this month.**


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: Hello lovelies! I'm sorry for the short chapter, more to come soon, I promise! Even though it's short, it's important. =D Enjoy!**

Waking up to the feel of his arm around me sent instant warmth throughout my body. Jack was holding me close to him, his face nuzzled at the base of my neck. I haven't slept this good in a long time and I was more than grateful he trusted me with his name. I only hope that he doesn't push me away. At the thought, fear creeps its way into my mind and I close my eyes trying to push away the thought. Never in a million years did I think I would be where I am; in the arms of a criminal, willingly, and knowing I would do anything for him. I had no guilt for the two men I murdered, both deserving. I had no guilt for the party I crashed, even though there were multiple casualties. Who knows… Maybe I am a bit crazy after all. All I know is that I just wanted to be next to the man that makes me feel strong, the one man that understands me, the one person in this world that makes sense; my Jack. A smile spreads on my face at the thought of him being truly _mine_. His face nuzzles into the back of my neck again and I can hear him mumbling something but I can't make out the words. He pulls my body closer to his, his grip around my waist tightening now as he spoons close to me. I've been lucky enough to have him in my life for a little over a month now and I can't imagine a life without him. The happy thought of him being mine in combination to the warmth of his body consumed me and I fell back asleep in his arms once again.

The next time I wake up the warmth is gone and I quickly realize J is no longer in the bed next to me. The clock on the bed stand says 11:45. I haven't slept this close to noon since I was in high school. I stretch and head towards the bathroom to get myself ready for the day while a million thoughts pass through my mind. I can't believe last night; it feels like a dream almost. The sex was different than usual, tender and emotional. I feel myself flush and look up at myself in the bathroom mirror, turning off the water finishing up brushing my teeth. Did we make love versus…? My blush intensifies. Does that mean he cares about me just as much as I care about him? I know I love him but I can't tell him that, can I? All thoughts are halted as I feel a sudden rush of dizziness swirl throughout my head and my stomach knots, bile at the edge of my throat. I rush towards the toilet and begin to throw up. I was fine a moment ago when the nausea hit me like a Mac truck. I begin to retch again. After a few more rounds my stomach is sore and I shakily get back to my feet, heading for the sink to wash my face with cold water and brush my teeth again. What the hell was that about? I take a deep breath, hoping I wasn't coming down with something. I hadn't really eaten much last night with everything that happened so maybe my blood sugar is just low? I change into jeans, pulling on my 30 Seconds to Mars t-shirt. I sit back on the bed for a few minutes, making sure that my stomach is better. It must have been something I ate or lack of eating, I conclude, and head downstairs.

Panda and Johnny were at the dining room table when I enter and keep talking happily as I pass through. It was feeling more and more natural for me to be here.

"Hey girly," Panda's booming voice calls out to me when I get back into the dining room from the kitchen, grabbing myself an orange. I sit down across from him at the table.

"Morning Panda, Johnny." I greet them both cheerfully with a smile, peeling my orange. I wonder where J is at…

"You gonna make pancakes today? I missed out on the last batch…" Pandas voice was hopeful and I couldn't help but giggle.

"Of course, just for you Panda." He gives me a smile as I get up and head towards the kitchen to make him fruit loop pancakes. I make a big enough batch for everyone in the house and head back out to the dining room with two plates only to find Emma sitting at the table also now. I place one plate in front of Johnny and the other in front of Panda, smiling at both of them.

"Enjoy boys." I say as I head back in the kitchen to grab one more plate, placing an extra pancake on it. I head back out towards the dining room and as I pass by I say briskly, "Emma, more is in the kitchen if you want it." And make my way upstairs.

If he isn't anywhere else in this house he's probably in his study. I haven't been in there before and nerves course throughout me as I stand in front of the closed doors. I take a deep breath and knock twice.

" _What_ " His agitated voice answers the knocks.

I crack open the door and peak my head in. He doesn't look up at me when I enter. The office is cluttered in organized chaos. There is a floor length stand alone mirror in one of the corners of the room with various bow ties and gold chains hung on either side. There was a cluster of knives sticking out of another wall and right below was a dresser that had multiple guns laid on top. His desk is piled with various papers and folders, his gun holster slung on the back of his chair. My eyes find J finally, scanning him. His head is pointed towards the papers on his desk, scanning over various blueprints and papers. His green hair falling over his eyes since he's bent over his desk. He's shirtless and I can see his radiant skin marked with various personalized tattoos that I've personally traced over with my fingers.

"Are you hungry?" I ask him, he looks up at my voice and his eyes reach my own. My heart skips a beat, even after knowing him for this long he can still give me goosebumps by merely looking at me. I hadn't realized I was holding my breath until he smiled at me and I started to breathe normally again. I held up the plate of pancakes to show him and he gestured for me to come inside.

He starts to stack papers and put them aside, making a place for me to set down the plate and fork. I set it down but he ignores the plate of food and steps towards me, taking me off guard by pressing his lips against mine roughly. I melt into his kiss and return it, our lips crashing together passionately. Just as quickly as he kisses me he pulls away, sitting down in his chair starting to eat the breakfast I made for him.

"What are you doing?" I ask him, curiously scanning over the papers. He had covered up most of the ones he was looking at with folders. He notices my curious eyes.

"Work, dollface." He answers with a tone that says, 'that's all you're getting so don't ask again'. I took his tone as a que and left it at that. I walk behind him and run my hands gently across his bare shoulders, rubbing gently. "What are you doing?" His tone seems slightly annoyed; my heart quickens at his mood shift.

"I thought I could give you a massage. After breakfast, do you want to go watch a movie or something?" I ask him, hoping he'll spend time with me later.

"I'm busy today, Chlo." He uses that nickname again which sends butterflies fluttering in my stomach. "Go fetch me some coffee," He orders and it takes me slightly by surprise but I don't have it in me to argue. I realize, _I want to please him_.

"How do you want it?" I whisper in his ear, dropping my voice seductively. His frame stiffens a bit but only for a moment before he composes, I affected him and I couldn't help but smile.

"Black," He answers and I saunter out of the room, making my way downstairs to brew a pot of coffee. It doesn't take me long; I get the coffee filter out and ground up some fresh coffee beans. Soon I'm just waiting by the counter, tapping my fingers to a beat I have in my head as the coffee brews. The roasted beans fill the room with a rich and warm aroma, I inhale deeply and find myself craving a cup of my own. I pour two cups and head back upstairs placing the cup of coffee on his desk.

"Thanks, doll." He acknowledges me, seeming to be deep in thought about whatever is on his desk.

"You're most welcome." I reply with a smile but it quickly fades. He doesn't look up from his work and I feel dumb just standing here. My eyes scan over a bookshelf he had in another corner of the room, "Can I borrow one of your books to read?"

"Fine." He answers me, again without looking up. I head over to the bookshelf and scan over the various titles stopping my finger on 'The Complete Works of Edgar Allan Poe'. I grabbed the book, a bit surprised he had this, and held it close to me.

I stand in front of his desk again, eyeing him carefully as I said, "Thank you, Jack." His entire frame goes completely still for a moment but just as quickly returns to his normal posture. I turn on my heel and leave the office, head down the stairs again so I can get comfy on a couch and read.

(Joker's POV)

My name. That's the first time I've heard it come out of her mouth. It made my entire body stiffen momentarily, unexpected memories flooding back… _Thank you, Jack._ A womans voice faintly rushes through my mind but I quickly push it aside. My eyes are peering over the papers in front of me but I'm not paying attention to anything but her. My little distraction. She walks out of the room and I'm alone again with my thoughts. Telling her my name was the result of too much liquor and emotions inside stirring that I'm unfamiliar with. I take a drink of the coffee she had made for me, filling my senses with warmth which calms my nerves. I'm not sure what she's been doing to me lately, unrecognizable emotions stirred inside of stomach and I growl in frustration. Concentrate. I resolve myself and focus on the blueprints I had in front of me.

(Chloe's POV)

One minute I'm sitting there reading and the next I'm running for the bathroom. Throwing up my breakfast and coffee, swearing to myself that I will never eat pancakes again. The dizziness seems to fade and my stomach, achy as it is, returns to normal. I wipe away the beads of sweat that produced on my forehead and get back up to wash my face. This is terrible, I must have a bug of some sort. I feel fine otherwise though. I catch a glance of my reflection in the mirror and the most awful heart stopping thought goes through me. _Could I be pregnant?_ No way. There is no way I could be… I grab my phone out of my pocket and go to the calendar, counting the days. We had sex about a week after we met. It was right after I killed Thomas and I know he didn't wear a condom. I was caught up in the moment… but I guess that's no excuse since he hasn't worn a condom any other time. I had just gotten off my period here, I point to the date, so my period should be. I stopped in my tracks, my heart accelerating. I'm late, but Depo can stop my period, doc said so. I'm sick. Bile fills my throat again and I have to duck towards the toilet, retching again. No no no no no no, I'm just sick, I'm not pregnant. Before I left Washington, I had my regular Depo shot that is supposed to last for three months. I google Depo and my heart clutches, 94% effective. What the fuck is that supposed to mean? How does someone even come up with that number? I can't stop the thoughts now that the flood gate has been opened. Would he be mad? Would he be happy? Would I happy? Yes, I would be happy. It's unexpected and sudden, scary, but there is happiness in there. I draw in a deep breath. I need a test and I need to figure out how to get one without causing J to question. If I'm not pregnant there is no need to even bother him with this possibility.

I open the door to the bathroom. Johnny is standing there, eyebrows raised.

"You ok?" He asks me, shit, he must have heard me throwing up.

"I'm fine, just feeling sick today." I admit shrugging, hoping he doesn't say anything to J.

"I'm sorry, kid. Need anything?" I'm surprised by his hospitality, especially since his sister seems to want to be my mortal enemy.

"No, thanks though Johnny." I smile at him and head back out towards the living room. I pick up the book I was reading and pretend to read. I need to figure out how to get a test without being obvious. An idea pops in my head.

"Hey, Johnny!" I say, he walks into the room with a questioning look. "You know, I really could use some fresh air and some new clothes. Shopping always makes me feel better!"

"I don't know if Boss would want us leaving." He rejects the idea a bit but I smile.

"I'll go ask." And I head back upstairs, hoping he's not upset with my intrusion. I get to his study doors and knock.

"Come on," He says not seeming irritated this time, grateful, I open the door.

"Hey," I say cheerfully and he looks up at me, his eyes knitted together, waiting for me to say something. "I was wondering if I could go shopping today with Johnny."

His response is immediate, "Stay out of trouble. Be home by 8." He grumbles looking back down at his desk, seeming uninterested.

"Yes, daddy." I purr at him; his mouth twitches up into a smirk but he doesn't look up at me. Another thought pops into my mind and I want to test the waters, he seems like he's in such a good mood. "Jack…" His eyes flash up and meet mine the moment I use his name. "Where do you see _us_ going?"

The question lingered out of my mouth and my stomach knotted up as the seconds rolled by without him saying anything in response. He just seemed to stare at me, deadpan.

"It's just…" He holds up his finger and I stop talking immediately, wanting to take back my words but also anxious for his response. He stands from his desk and makes his way towards me, slowly.

"Chloe," He's right in front of me now, his hand tucking a loose strand of my hair behind my ear. My breath hitches in my throat and I hope I don't feel the need to vomit again. His eyes find mine, "I like having you around, dollface."

Really? That's it? That's the grand statement I was waiting to hear. I probe on for more, "You just like having me around? Like your girlfriend?" I ask, his face shifting at the word 'girlfriend'. He animatedly starts to pace back and forth in his office, the air thickening as the tension rises.

"You stay here, in _my_ bed. You make me breakfast. You do as your told. We fuck _a lot_." He's saying these things out loud, running his fingers throughout his hair a couple of times as he continues to pace. " _You_ like getting into my mind." He stops pacing, his eyes piercing mine again. " _Titles_ " He draws out the word, "I'm more of a do what I want - when I want type of man. You are what I want, for the moment. Now go to the store and come back when you're told." I stand there, dumbfounded. I feel the hot prick of tears threaten to spill out and turn to leave without another word to him. After everything, after last night, him telling me his name… the way he kisses me. I'm what he wants for now. Clearly he doesn't care about me the same way I do about him. My heart drops down to my gut as I gather my purse and head towards Johnny downstairs.

"He said yes, let's go." I say, warm tears starting to roll down my cheeks. I see him walk toward the stairs and sigh, of course he wouldn't just take my word for it. "I'll be in the SUV waiting." And make my way towards the garage, utterly heartbroken.

 **A/N: I really hope you all liked this chapter! Thank you to everyone who reviewed/followed/favorited! It means more than I can express! Please leave me a review and let me know what you're thinking about the story, I love hearing from you all!**

 **To my Reviewers:**

 **Emmettluver2010 – Thank you so much for another review! I'm happy you love Chloe more lol =D I hope you liked this update!**

 **KillerJack – Thank you for another review! WOW this really means so much to me, I can't even explain how much! I am really loving this story and it means the world to me so I hope you continue to love it!**

 **Winter-Widow1791 – Hello girly! Thank you for another detailed review! Lol I love J having feelings/backstory too, it makes me feel like he's more of a real person – which he is! He did let her down easy, J, Johnny, and Emma have known each other for a while now so I wanted to make it a more comfortable feel at times. He was a bit drunk be he remembered =D lol thank you for the review hun, I hope you're doing good! A new chapter will be up in a couple of days.**

 **RaeRae – Oh what great ideas for tattoos! Thank you for two reviews, it means a lot to me! I'm happy you liked both chapters =D More fun times are coming, not to worry!**

 **HerbelTea-and-Tarzan – Thank you so much for the detailed review on Chapter 1.. I'm not sure if you have gotten to this point but I wanted to tell you how much I appreciate that! I really hope that you continued to enjoy the story =)**

 **Alexis07 – Oh wow! Thank you SO much for that review! I am so happy to hear that you're enjoying the story so much! It means a lot to me that you think I'm a great author, I love writing and I'm happy you feel like it's done well. Thank you! =) I love Joker/Chloe, they are super fun to write and I love the world I have them in! I hope you continue to like the story!**


	18. Chapter 18

(Chloe's POV)

Shopping was a nice escape. For a moment, it almost felt normal. Browsing through the various clothes, movies, and gadgets throughout Target. The only reminder of this not being totally normal was that Johnny was lingering behind me like a guard dog. Sometimes I feel like two people smashed into one body. It all started when I killed Thomas, that snapped twig in my head. Killing was easier than I ever imagined and a part of me, the scarier part, enjoyed it. Especially when it came to disgusting men. The other part of me was relatively normal, a young woman thinking about college and her future. Crazy how much a life can change in just a couple of months. I found freedom with Thomas in Gotham only to be in a crazy relationship with the Joker. I kept my promise to myself and got what I wanted, strength, and Jack helped me attain it. My insides squirmed at the thought of his name, his real name, and it was my little secret to keep. A sly smile crosses my face as I browse through the book section.

I pick out a couple of books to read as well as a journal to write in. As we pass the hygiene area I remember why I'm here, to purchase a pregnancy test. My stomach twists and knots together quickly making me feel queasy. I glance over at the hygiene area and stop.

"Johnny, I need to go buy some _girl_ items." Emphasizing the word 'girl' to him hoping he would get the picture but he just stands there, "Can I get you to _not_ follow me." He stares at me with a restrained smile, trying his best to keep it from spreading. I flush a little embarrassed.

"I have a sister, you know. I don't mind." He raises his eyebrows at me.

"I _do_ mind," I square my shoulders, not backing down. He raises his hands in played defeat.

"Alright, you do you and I'll be at the Starbucks. Want anything?" He asks me.

Suddenly a caramel Frappuccino sounds amazing, "Yes, please. I would love a caramel Frappuccino, extra roast pumps."

"You got it." He gives me a small smile before walking away. I sigh a huge breath of relief that he's out of range as I jet towards the family planning aisle. I scan the various products. First Response. Clearblue. Generic Target brand. All various prices, some digital, some not. Why does this have to be so confusing? I take one of each and put them in the cart and then put some tampons in the cart as well, just in case I'm crazy and need some in the future. I head towards the check out and pay for the items. I decide on doing the tests in the Target restroom that way I know there is no chance of J walking in or getting suspicious. I'm shaking as I head towards the bathroom with the shopping cart, filled with my paid items that were stuffed in large grocery bags. Johnny walks over towards me with two Frappuccino's in hand.

"I'm not feeling good at all! I'm going to head to the bathroom. I'll be a few minutes." I explain quickly, grabbing the one bag the tests are in and walk away towards the restroom sign, not giving him a chance to respond. I choose the family bathroom, that way I can be alone, and lock the door behind me.

Time stands still. It's agonizing waiting for the tests to register results. I sit on the bathroom floor with the three tests in front of me. I'm not even daring to look at them. I try to talk logically to myself in my own head. What am I going to do if I _am_ pregnant? _Keep the baby,_ the answer was immediate, no doubt in my mind. I might lose J if I keep it, he is the King of Gotham and I highly doubt he would want a child around. Let alone me if I am pregnant. My stomach tightens as anxiety washes over my body. I hope I'm wrong. Maybe he will want me and the baby, he'll help me raise it and love it… I shut my eyes tightly as my mind argues with itself. The alarm I set on my phone to wait the three minutes beeps. I take a deep breath and force myself to look down at the tests.

Generic Target brand has a + sign. First Response has two pink lines. Clear blue says the word 'Pregnant'.

My world twists instantly and a raw emotion rushes throughout me. Fear. The rush continues and I feel so many things at once that it's hard to decipher all of it. Happiness? Hopeful? Loss? Anxiety? I draw in a deep breath and slowly let it out. I'm pregnant. The father is Jack. J. The Joker. The Clown Prince of Crime. I stare down at the tests. How am I even going to tell him? How will he react? My fear intensifies as these thoughts course through. My mind going double the speed that it was just going that I have to press my head back on the cold wall to ground myself. As soon as the dizziness subsides I gather the tests and throw them into the trash as well as the empty boxes and grocery bag.

The ride back to the house was silent and I was thankful for it. I didn't want to talk to anyone right now so instead I take long slow sips of my Frappuccino. My life has taken another drastic turn. How the hell am I going to tell J that he's going to be a father when I don't even know how to tell him that I love him.

(Joker's POV)

Girlllfriend. Girl friend. _Girlfriend_. The word continued to repeat in my head like a broken record. I rub my fingers along my temples trying to persuade the word out of my mind. The little minx had a way of distracting me so much. She wanted a _title_. It's so constricting and confusing. I head towards my liquor cabinet to grab my bottle of malt whiskey and don't even bother to pour myself a glass, taking a swig of the half-emptied bottle. I glance at the clock again for the tenth time today, 7:22 pm and she isn't back. If she's late I'm going to punish the fuck out of her and Johnny both. Pacing my office now ignoring the blueprints of Wayne Enterprises I allow my mind to wander as the liquor settles into my system. In small moments with her I've revealed more than I ever have with any _doctor_ or henchman. I like having her around. I love fucking her. She pushes me, asks me curious questions, wants to know more about me personally and a tiny part of me wants to share my chaos with her… Why? I shake my head and continue to pace, gulping down more of the whisky. She's distracting me from work, besides the stunt at the auction I haven't done much else in Gotham lately. No Bat battles. I need to get out and have some fun soon. I hear the garage door and know that she's home, taking a glance at the clock. 7:49 pm. She's on time… good girl. I notice the anxiety that was lingering throughout me all day dwindled down at the thought of her being back. Why does it matter to me so much that she's OK? She brought on such unwanted feelings into me that it infuriated me. I throw the bottle of malt whiskey at the wall and watch it shatter, the remaining liquid spilling onto the floor.

(Chloe's POV)

The hot shower stream feels amazing on my skin after today. I still had a lot to think about and decide how I was going to tell J about the baby. Instead of interacting I decide to just stick to my bedroom tonight with the new books I purchased. I turn off the shower and wrap a towel around my body heading out towards my bedroom area. My heart flutters when I see J sitting on my bed.

"Hey." I greet him with a smile, trying to calm my nerves. He isn't smiling and as I approach him he smells heavily of liquor again. Nerves start to build up inside.

"Jack, are you ok?" I use his name since we're in private and his eyes quirk up a bit at that.

(Joker's POV)

She uses my name again so easily; it runs off her tongue like she's been using it from the beginning. It feels so alien to be called that but it doesn't upset me.

"I'm feeling fine, dollface. How was shopping?" I raise my eyes curiously at her, she seems a little fidgety. Nervous. She's playing with her hands and then tucks a piece of lose wet hair behind her ear.

"It was great, nice to get out of the house." She shrugs, dropping the towel to reveal her moist body. She turns and heads towards her closet, tracing her perfectly shaped rump and small of her back with my eyes. My erection immediately presses against my pants uncomfortably.

"Buy anything interesting?" I ask her, she doesn't answer.

Walking out of the closet in pajama shorts and a white t-shirt she straddles my lap. By the expression on her face I can tell she notices my erection and I can't help the smile spreading. This little minx knew how to distract me. I grabbed onto her backside and pushed my hips up into her crotch. She bites her bottom lip, her breath hitching and my erection grows fully. I pull her up off of my lap and throw her onto the bed. She lands perfectly on her back, a giggle coming out of her.

"You want daddy to play with you, baby?" I purr at her and she nods at me, smiling up at me in an innocent way. Her large blue doe like eyes pierce through me. I'm not sure what the fuck this woman is doing to me but at the moment I'm enjoying every bit of it.

 **A/N: I'm sorry to stop here lovelies but I wanted to post something tonight. I'm sorry for the long wait on this chapter! Before you think it… NO I haven't lost inspiration, I know exactly where this is going and how it will end but I've had some problems in the past week with personal things. I will post again VERY soon, probably in the next couple of nights.**

 **ALSO I wanted to keep you posted that this story is coming to it's "end" soon. I do have a sequel planned out already and am willing to write it (and will for myself) and post it (will for you all if you want). However, I need to know if you all want to see this continue. You don't have to tell me now because I have a few more twists on the way! Think of it this way, this is the backstory of how the Queen of Hearts starts out in Gotham .. her beginning relationship with the Joker .. how she's molded and … (insert spoiler here because I can't tell you the ending yet). The sequel is jam packed with extreme violence (I do mean extreme), deaths, main character death, a lot of smut, some fluff, and a crazy story line. I kind of went crazy…. Lol So don't give up on me guys. =)**

 **Lastly, please review. They do encourage me like you wouldn't believe! The countdown to the end is here… only 2 chapters left to upload now. The last two chapters are much longer than this.**

 **THANK YOU to everyone who followed/favorited/reviewed!**

 **To my Reviewers:**

 **RaeRae: Thank you so much for another review, I really appreciate the support! I know it didn't turn out how you wanted but I hope you continue to enjoy the story! I have a lot planned, especially if I make a sequel so I hope you stick with it. =) I can see why you'd be scared for Chloe, I would be TERRIFIED and SO FUCKING EXCITED lol if I was preggie with J's baby.**

 **Twilighterheart xxxx: Thank you so much for the review! It means so much to me! I think Chloe is pretty nervous too =D I hope you enjoyed this chapter!**

 **Winter-Widow1791 – Hello lovely! How are you doing? Things have been insane around here! Thank you for always reviewing, it means so much to me to see when you leave one! I love seeing what you thought about the story =) Yes J is learning and is struggling right now with his emotions! I'm SO sorry it took me so long to update hun, I really am! I will make sure the next update is much quicker, like by the end of the week, promise!**

 **Estefana290 – Thank you so much for another review! I can understand, things have been crazy for me too! I hope you enjoyed this last chapter! =) J is fun to write and I don't want to make him too OOC, it wouldn't be real to me at that point if I did.**


	19. Chapter 19

(Chloe's POV)

Last night had been amazing. After four rounds of mind blowing sex my eyes refused to stay open any longer. I was well rested and happy when I woke up. J was still in my room, my head laying on top of his bare chest as it slowly rose and fell. I didn't want to move because I know I would lose the moment if I did. Instead I inhaled a little deeper, my eyes shutting as I take in his scent, committing it to my memory. I wish I could tell him how much I loved him. Maybe if I had the strength to do that I could gauge how he felt and then I'd know how to approach him about our baby. My stomach started to knot at the thought of my pregnancy, nerves prickling every part of my body and I become stiff. That's when I feel his fingers glide gently up and down my back in a comforting motion.

"How long you been awake?" I ask him, embarrassed, feeling caught in the act. I hope he didn't notice I inhaled his scent.

"A while. I don't sleep much, Chlo." His voice is soft, calm. It was nice to hear him in that type of mood. Maybe this would be a perfect time to tell him how I felt.

"J, where do you see us going?" He continues to rub his fingers up and down the length of my back.

"I thought we were going to keep laying here." His joke seems awkward and I felt brushed off. I sit up with my legs criss crossed, facing him. I wanted to scan his face for shifts in emotions but he was stone-faced as usual. I sigh, heavier than normal after he doesn't give me a real answer and find myself rolling my eyes. I'm annoyed and for some reason, not afraid to show it. It's easy to slip into a comforting feeling around him. His face is hardened though when I look back up.

"What the fuck do you want me to say?" His voice changed now, irritated, "Why can't we just _enjoy_ the time we're having together and not question it. Or _label_ it." He sits up as well, leaning his back against the headboard of the bed.

"Because I need to know how you feel about me." I try to pry and I felt the dam holding back my emotions start to crack. "I would do anything for you, J! I killed Thomas. I killed that greasy thug guy."

" _You_ killed the thug on _your own_ , you didn't do that for me." He interrupted and even though he was right I continued listing.

"I bombed a fucking building for you! We have sex _all the time_ and I'm in your bed more than mine!" My voice is raising now, emotions building quickly. The dam cracking more. "You taught me how to be strong, to be myself and I just fell for you so hard… I just want to know what I mean to you?" Here it goes, now or never. "Because it kills me to know that I love you when it's possible you might not feel the same way!" My voice cracked by the end and my heart squeezed tighter in my chest. J had no emotions on his face. The thick air tightened my throat and I could feel a hopelessness creep in as moments go by without a response.

"I'm not one that is _loved_ … I'm a state of mind..." He starts to say animatedly and that's when the dam shatters.

"That's a fucking gimmick Jack, I know who you are!" I interrupt him. His eyes are starting to light on fire. His teeth are grit and bared a bit, his jaw tight.

"No you don't, Chloe." J stands up and grabs the lamp on his bedside table, throwing it against the wall forcefully and I watch it shatter. Jumping at the sudden aggressive switch. Maybe he's right, maybe I don't know him as well as I want to. We've known each other for about two months but that didn't matter, I know how I feel. I love him. Regardless of the short time I've been in his life.

"Do you care about me?" I ask him, pleading for him to answer with my eyes. I feel the hot tears gather and I quickly bite them back. This answer will determine everything. He runs his fingers through his messy green hair, slicking it out of his face. He looked like he was struggling to find words but mostly he looks pissed.

"I didn't kill you that one day when I should have. Your smart fucking mouth. We've had fun." His sentences don't seem to flow right now, like he's trying to put together reasons instead of just answering. The tears I'm fighting back start to slowly spill out anyway. A weakening feeling washes over me and I know the answer. He might care but not enough. I need time to think, to gather my thoughts without his intoxicating presence. I get up from the bed, walking past him to get to my closet where I start to get dressed. Jeans, a cute lace shirt, and converse shoes. I start to pack up one of the suitcases that I have and pile my stuff in. I'm surprised he's gone this long without saying a word. He must have left the room. That thought only encourages more tears to gather. I finish packing the stuff that will fit and head out towards the bathroom in my room, genuinely surprised to see J sitting on my bed with his hands over his face. As soon as I walk back out of the bathroom from gathering my essentials he looks up. His eyes scan the situation, my suitcase in hand. He laughs and it makes my body stiff. Reminding me of who I'm actually in the room with. It's eerie and dangerous. He stands, his gestures are smooth and animated.

"Where are you going, dollface?" He's smiling at me, his eyes stalking me like a snake would his prey.

"I just need some space to think about everything." I needed to get away so I could think about the future of my child. I can't possibly raise a baby around the Joker. However much I wanted him to step in and be an amazing father I can't expect him to turn his life upside down for a baby or me. The realization hits me like a semi-truck to my chest. My dream is over. It's shattered. It will never be what it was or what I wanted. "To a hotel." My voice is firmer than I expected.

"Ha, ha, ha, ha, ha." He's holding his laughing tattoo hand up to his mouth. His eyes squinting in amusement. My body floods with weakness, my stomach knotting tightly, I'm absolutely humiliated.

"You work for me, Chloe. You can't just leave. Remember?! You _owe_ me!" His voice is raised now, growling out his words at me. His eyes scan me and I'm not sure how my expression looks, I'm surprisingly calm. At this point, who cares. I've been afraid most of my life and I can't do it anymore. I make sure to stand up tall, staring back into his furious set eyes. Water meeting fire.

"Then kill me, Jack." I say, my voice smooth as silk. His expression flickers for a fraction of a second. He's taken off guard, a flash of anxiety, and then he's back to his normal hard set face. I turn and leave the room, heading down the stairs. I know he's following me, I can hear his footsteps pacing my own. I head towards the garage and remember I don't have a way back to Gotham. J notices also.

"What is it?" His voice is taunting. Emma and Johnny are on the couch, both of their attention on us, just watching the situation play out. "Forget you don't have a way out?" His smile is cruel, his eyes gleaming with victory.

"Ok. I'll walk." I head towards the front door instead.

" _Walk_. Enjoy the 30 some mile stroll then! Ha! Ha! HA! HA! HA!" I turn to face him one last time, my hand on the front door knob. It's now or never, do I just tell him he's going to be a father? He's staring me down, a game of chicken. My stomach lurches as I gather the words to tell him the big news.

"J…" The words suddenly stop in my throat, struggling, I can't tell him. Not now. Not like this. "I'm sorry." My calm demeanor cracks, my bottom lip quivering. I quickly retreat out of the door before I start to cry, not wanting him to see me like that. As I head down the driveway I can hear slams and glass breaking coming from the house. I don't look back.

I was thankful it was still early morning, the hot sun wouldn't be beaming down on me just yet. The morning air was refreshing, the tress and river making the air smell like a morning camp fire. The city is nowhere in sight. Regret flushes through me. This was a pretty careless act and I know it but I can't go back. I slow my pace now, letting my thoughts flood me. How long had I been walking now, it must have been at least fifteen minutes. Why didn't he kill me? I know that he must care, even if it's a small part of him, or I would have been dead a couple of weeks ago. Hell, I would have been dead this morning. Instinctually I put my hand to my stomach, _at least I have you._ The comforting thought of having someone lifts my spirits. My baby. Being a single mom won't be so bad, I can do all the rights that my father never did. He or she will never have to go through the neglect or abuse, I'll kill anyone who even thinks about trying. My body stiffens at the sound of a car approaching me from behind. Not looking back, I hope they pass without trying to talk to me. The car slows down and from my peripheral vision I can see a black SUV, the driver side window rolled down.

"Get in the fucking car, Chlo." He sneers, demanding.

"No." I say simply, proud of the strength and determination I have behind it.

"You defiant little shit!" He speeds up and pulls his SUV a few paces in front of me. I stop as my heart lunges at the closeness he got, he gets out and stalks towards me. His gestures are smooth but he has waves of rage pulsating off him, " _You_ are a huge pain in my ass!" He growls and all the determination was gone, the sudden fear wanting to crawl back in. He's pacing around me like a vulture would his next meal.

"What the fuck do you want me to say to you?" He stops and glares into my eyes, his icy stare is memorizing. He came after me. To kill me? "That I _want_ you? That I _care_ about you?" His voice is brought to a whisper as he moves closer to me, I feel his hot breath on my neck. "You want me to say that I _love_ you?" Butterflies course throughout my body at his words. If only they were true and not questions.

I gather my courage and answer him, "I want to _know_ you. I want you to know me. I want you to _let me_ be there for you. To _let me_ love you… I want that in return from you." My voice is cracking, emotions spilling forward again. I let go of my suitcase. "Just let me in," I'm begging now, gazing into his eyes, I step closer to him and wrap my arms around his shoulders. Pressing my body close to his, I run my fingers through his green locks, massaging his scalp a bit. He doesn't move. He doesn't return my hug. A few seconds pass before pushes me away from him and walks back to his car. For a moment, I fear that he's going to leave me standing here, rejected.

"Get in the car." His voice is calmer now, actually now that I scan his entire form he seems overall calmer. I pick up my suitcase again, walking over to the passenger side of the car. I toss my suitcase in the back and get in as he gets in the driver seat. He starts to drive towards Gotham instead of turning around. My heart accelerates. So, he must be driving me down to Gotham to drop me off.

"Where are we going?" The thought of his answer makes me nauseous.

"You want to know me… I'll show you me." His eyes are set on the road as we head towards Gotham, the city just waking up as the sun starts to peak over the horizon.

The roads are still relatively quiet, I noted the time on his dash. It was only 6:45am. He makes a turn down an alleyway and parks it.

"Allow me to show you apart of me." He gets out of his car and I follow him, leaving my suitcase where it was. It feels a little surreal being out in public in the daytime with him. My heart rate was accelerating by the minute, not knowing what to expect. His fingers graze my own and he clutches my hand into his. My heart skips a beat at the sudden affectionate gesture, his long smooth fingers intertwining with my own. We turn the corner out of the alleyway and head into the two double doors right next to it. Gotham City Bank. My heart starts to race even more, why would he bring me here? I scan the room. Five people are in the lobby area and two tellers behind the counter. A mother and her toddler, a couple, and a single bank guard who stood next to a podium.

"Play along." He whispers in my ear, which sends a shiver down my spine. He pulls his hand away only to grab onto my midsection and pull me close to his body. No one has looked our way yet; they must never expect a Gotham rouge to appear at 7 in the morning. He draws out his customized magnum out of his gun holster and the cold chamber touches my temple. A rush of anxiety pulses through me, I grab onto his arm, and he raises the gun off my head to shoot a single bullet at one of the podiums. The entire room freezes for a second and then explodes into screams, everyone hits the floor, including the guard. _Wow, some protector that guy is._

The chamber is pointed at my temple again, warmer now that it's had a bullet pass through it. He told me to play along, he's showing me apart of him not holding me actual hostage. I immediately melt into the acting role he asked me to do for him.

"Please let me go," I cry out, begging as I pull at his stiff arm.

"Shut up, bitch!" He growls in my ear, pulling me closer to his body, his arm tightening around my waist. He forces me forward towards the counter where a scared looking elderly man is standing, he's shaking.

"J-j-joker." The old man stutters, "P-p-please don't sh-sh-shoot the nice lady." He's sticking up for me and a twinge of guilt tugs at me.

"I won't, if you fill a bag with Benjamin Franklin and hand it over." His voice is thick with enjoyment. While the elderly bank teller starts to get to work on filling a bag with money, J turns to face the room, assuming he's scanning to make sure everyone is still in place. "You move, you get shot." His voice is threatening and the adrenaline that fills my entire form is electrifying. He turns back to the bank teller and grabs the now filled bag of money. We start to make our way out when the security guy decides to grow a pair and stands up. Rushing towards us but falling dead just as quickly, J had shot him in between the eyes without hesitation.

A few people screamed in horror, "No one knows when to listen! Ha. Ha. Ha. Ha." Just as quickly we're outside of the bank, hand in hand as we run towards the alley. Someone else is laughing along with J and it takes me a moment to realize it's me. I enjoyed it. The adrenaline rush, the excitement, how easy it was. It was like a hit of a drug all on its own. And I was able to share that with him. We get into the car and he throws the bag in the backseat.

"You never cease to surprise me, dollface." He's in a good mood now, his smile reaching his eyes as he gazes into my own. He runs his hand up my leg and squeezes my thigh approvingly. He starts the SUV and we make our way through the city, not caring where we go now. My heart lifted of all the negative emotions I was just feeling. He does care. He must.

He runs his hand up my leg again while his eyes are fixed on the road. Rubbing his fingers in between my thighs, harder on my covered crotch area. I gasp.

"Take them off." His voice is husky, raw. I listen, unbuttoning my pants and scooting them and my panties off. I glance over at his body, his face set on the road as he continues to drive. That whole event has turned him on. My eyes stop at his very noticeable erection pressing against his pants. I'm still sore from last nights event but I don't care, my clit is throbbing already for his attention. His fingers don't wait; his hand is on my thigh again and dips in between my legs. His fingers rubbing over my sensitive bud and I can't help the moan that escapes me. I glance over at him again, his breathing is heavy. He's looking at the road, weaving in and out of slow traffic as he continues to rub his fingers in perfect circular motions. He slips two fingers into me and I moan out again, the sensation more arousing because of where and how this is happening. Moving his fingers in and out of me, curling it up a bit to hit my favorite spot. I start to move my hips with him in a rhythm. Then his fingers leave me and I'm left feeling empty as he parks the car in another alleyway. He gets out and comes around to my side, I open the door and he lifts me up into his arms. I blush deeply knowing very well I'm exposed from the waist down. He walks up to a door and I notice the sign above it, it would normally be illuminated in neon lights during business hours. 'Grin & Bare It'. His strip club.

We go inside, the place is completely empty. "Stay here." He commands and I nod as he goes back outside. I take a few steps forward. The atmosphere is so different without the dancers, hounding men and women, and loud music.

J makes a reappearance with my suitcase and large bag of money. He places it down and locks us inside of the club. I pick up my suitcase, feeling bad if he carries it and I follow him to a backroom of the club. I place my suitcase down in a corner and survey the room. There is a large bed frame that was a dark black wood made up with purple silk sheets. There wasn't much else to the room besides the bed. I give J a look, raising my eyebrows in a knowing manner that this is where he took multiple women prior to me. His laugh is genuine and softer than I've ever heard it, "I'm only a man, Chloe."

He takes off his shirt, revealing his toned body, his soft skin and tattooed frame. I take off my shoes and shirt in a slow dramatic fashion as his eyes search over my body. I crawl onto the purple silk sheets on the bed, slowly raising my ass in the air stretching my body downwards to feel the sheets. I expect him to respond or say something sarcastic but instead I hear him quickly removing his belt from his pants and I feel him behind me. His hand collides roughly with my ass and then I feel the stinging of his black leather belt over my cheeks. I yelp at the sudden pain, not expecting him to hit me, and try to scurry into a different position. His strong arms grab onto either side of my hips and force me to stay.a

" _No no no you don't_." He growls, anger laced in his voice. " _You_ don't get to get away with what you did today without punishment." Another strong whip from his belt lashes my ass again and I cry out in pain. Fear strikes me, flashing me back to Thomas, he would punish me a lot. Hot tears gather in my eyes again, my heart racing uncontrollably.

"I'm sorry, Jack. Please don't." My voice is begging; the tears lacing through my voice. I don't want him to beat me like Thomas did. I recall the bruises on my face and body, the feeling of being raped, unloved. My body is starting to shake.

"Are you _really_ sorry?" His voice is still angry, but he's purring at me now, "Tell daddy how much." His hardened cock is in between my legs; he's rubbing it against my clit. I can hear his belt hitting the floor now. A realization hits me; he's not going to beat me. He was angry at me for running and he wanted to spank me… My fear starts to subside a bit. A new emotion rushes in to replace fear, loved. He came back for me when I left. He shared a part of his world with me like I wanted. He spanked me and now wanted to fuck me. He wanted _me._

"Yes, daddy. I'm so sorry. I was such a bad girl. I won't do it again." I whine at him sensually, rubbing myself against his length. That's all it takes. He plunges himself into me, his movements long and hard. I grab onto the bedsheets as he continues his assault on my pussy. The pleasure slowly building. He runs a hand up my back and grabs onto my hair, forcing my neck up while he continues to move in and out of me.

" _Fuck_ …" His low moan doesn't escape my ears, a beautiful sound. It only arouses me more and I start to meet his rhythm with my own, my hips moving now in sync with his.

In and out, it continues to build. His fingers locked in my hair, his other hand roams under my belly and starts to rub my clit again while we move together. His cock fills me perfectly, I loved the full feeling he gave me. I was complete with him. The pleasure spikes.

"Jack!" I scream out and I feel him cum inside of me, his low moans putting me over the edge I cum as well. Contracting and tightening around his long shaft, a million tingles rush through my stomach and slowly spreads throughout the rest of my body.

As soon as he pulls out I collapse, exhausted. The rollercoaster of emotions, adrenaline, and sex have already made me sleepy again. I turn on my side to face him and he lays down next to me, pulling me close to his body in an unexpected embrace. His face in my hair. I cherish the moment. There are no words and to me, there doesn't have to be. He cares. I smile and close my eyes. A sudden thought invades my mind and I'm reminded of what I _haven't_ told him yet. I almost stiffen externally but stop myself, not wanting him to notice the shift in emotion. He's going to be a father. My stomach gnaws at me as guilt spreads. I'll tell him by the end of the day. For now, I want to live in this moment with him… come tonight, I may never get another like this with him again.

 **A/N: I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! The next one is the last one… and it'll be posted in a couple of days! Please leave a review and let me know what you think? I'd really appreciate the feedback all! I loved this chapter, personally, and I hope you all did too!**

 **To my Reviewers:**

 **FabulouslyPurple: Thank you SO much for your support and four reviews left on my previous chapters! I'm so happy you love it! =) I'm glad you liked the part where J thought about wanting to share 'his chaos'! I really hope you liked this last chapter just as much. Your constant support has me so appreciative! Thank you!**

 **JaliceJelsa4eva: Thank you so much for your review! I'm so happy that you love their story, I love writing it! I am 99% sure I'm going to write the sequel, all depending on if everyone hates me or loves me after I post the last chapter. =D Thank you so much for your support and I hope you enjoyed the story!**

 **KillerJack: Thank you so much for another review, your support is really appreciated! I am 99% sure I will continue it, but I think everyone is going to hate me or love me after the next chapter… I guess we'll see which one lol. I love Chloe and J's crazy relationship, writing it is super fun and I'm so happy you enjoy it!**

 **Kathywillians121: Thank you so much for the review, it means a lot to me! I'm so happy you are enjoying the story! Thank you for your kind words and I'm happy you like how Joker is! =)**

 **Estefana290: Thank you so much for another review! Yes, the end is coming, but it will probably continue to another story! I'm glad you liked the last chapter and I really hope you enjoyed this one too!**

 **Klsbradshaw: Thank you so much for your review! I'm glad you love it and I hope you enjoyed this last chapter!**


	20. Chapter 20

**TRIGGER WARNING: Extreme violence/graphic character death/emotional anguish. Be warned. If you go to the end of the chapter I will sum up what happened if you can't read it.**

 **Also, please read the note at the end of this chapter, it's important! I worked really hard on this one and have to say, am pretty proud of myself, I just hope you all love it just as much. xo**

(Chloe's POV)

Cold. Clammy. My stomach tenses and I lurch up in bed. I'm going to be sick, now! I rush out of the room and down the hallway, hearing other people in the front area of the club. They must be setting up for tonights show. I find the bathroom and push my way through, thankful I reach the toilet just in time to throw up whatever little bit was in my stomach. It wasn't a lot but I continued to retch, the waves of nausea washing over me. Finally, I stop and collapse onto the floor next to the toilet, covering my hands over my nose so I don't smell anything. I don't want to be sick again. When I gain enough composure back I go to the sink to wash my face, swishing some water in my mouth, and then pat dry with a paper towel. When I open the door, I see Joker standing in the frame.

"You Ok, doll?" His voice is gentle; he seems so genuinely concerned. I can't help the small smile that comes to me but guilt lingers alongside with it. I know why I'm sick and I really need to tell him. _Not now. It's not the place._

"I'm fine, I promise. Just feeling sick lately." I shrug my shoulders and he sighs.

"No wonder you slept so long, you're sick." He glances at his wristwatch and back up at me. "I have some business tonight here, around midnight." He seems to be contemplating with himself.

"What time is it?" I ask curiously.

"Damn near 8." He chuckles, "I thought you were just exhausted from _play time_." I blush, even now when we're not in the moment of it I still get shy. "Let's get you home."

The words surprise me; he wants to take me home. He's going out of his way to take care of me instead of making someone else do it for him. My heart tugs at the thought. I nod in agreement and we head back to the room to pack up our stuff. We don't pass through the main part of the club, instead taking the backdoor to the SUV we were in early this morning. It's dusky outside, the sun had just set along the horizon making a beautiful orange purple tinge streak over the sky. My heart sinks further into my stomach, guilt building quickly. I made myself a promise to tell him by the end of the day and if he drops me off at the house he'll leave again right away since he has business tonight. I needed a plan. I look out of the passenger window and see a beautiful park. It has a few trees and a pathway. Perfect.

"J, I'm feeling sick… can we please stop here at the park so I can get some fresh air?" He glances over at me at my request, scanning my face. He doesn't answer me, instead he pulls into a parking area right next to the park and opens his door. I get out as well and inhale deeply, taking in the crisp night air. It was getting darker by the minute. I walk around the SUV and start to head into the park, taking one of the pathways. He follows me in silence. I note the beautiful trees, the large fountain in the distance, and a few park benches placed variously on the path. I keep walking, enjoying what would be a comfortable silence but the nerves are starting to burst throughout my body. I head off the path trail, walking closer to the distant fountain and stop. This is a good spot. I take a deep breath, it's now or never Chloe. _All in, dollface._ His voice rattles through my mind and I gather my courage, turn and face him.

He's stunning. He's wearing a long-sleeved silk top, completely unbuttoned which allows me to view his perfect body adorned with various scars and tattoos. His green hair slicked back out of blue eyes, his face is softer than I've ever seen it before. Trusting, comforting. His guard is completely down and it makes tears start to well in my eyes.

"Jack, I have to tell you something." The crack in my voice is apparent, I guess I'm not as courageous as I thought. Fear of his unknown reaction is pulsing through me quickly. His eyes scan my entire body, stopping at my eyes, seemingly trying to figure out what is wrong.

This could be the last moment we have together.

"I'm pregnant." The world seems to stop. I know I said it loud enough for him to hear and yet his face shows no emotions, completely blank and still. My heart aches, fingers starting to tingle from the anxiety.

"I'm sorry, what?" His voice is no longer gentle, it seems amused almost, animated. My heart starts to break.

"I'm pregnant." I say a second time, more sheepish than the first time. His face shifts. His jaw tightens and he starts to clench, his eyes seeming to hold a million emotions. I can't decipher what ones though. Furious? Confused? Amused? I don't know what to say, I just stand there waiting for my world to shatter.

"Are you sure it's mine?" The question slices through me like a searing hot knife.

"What the fuck kind of question is that, of course it's yours!" I scream at him, finding myself furious that he would even suggest I was sleeping with someone else.

"Ha Ha Ha Ha!" He throws his head back in laughter. The laugh is precise, harsh and drawn out. At that moment, there is no doubt in my mind, he's furious. Does he hate me though? Will he leave me? Will he hurt me? The last thought makes my body tense.

"And _when_ did you find out this _**tidbit**_ of information?" He's smiling at me but his eyes hold no humor. He's in a rage and I needed to calm him down before he did something crazy. The fear of my baby's life springs into me, I decide to be honest and calm my own temper down hoping that he'll match me.

"A couple days ago when I went to Target with Johnny." I answer calmly.

His face shifts again, his eyes serious, poisonous rage lace his voice. He steps forward, towering over my body as he firmly places his index finger on my nose, glaring down at me. "Does Johnny know about this?"

I open my mouth to answer but never get the chance to, "Let her go, Joker." I would recognize that voice anywhere – Batman had joined us. Jokers eyes no longer on me; he steps away smoothly and fixes his attention on him.

"Ha Ha Ha! _Impeccable_ timing as always, Batsy!" Joker is clapping his hands in amusement. As soon as I turn to face Batman as well I knew he recognized me. His eyes scan over me and he shakes his head disappointed. He did save me from those rapists in the alley, but the encounter was so brief. He must have a hell of a memory.

"Saw the security footage from the bank robbery today. Shows that your so-called hostage was in danger but I'm taking it you were never planning on shooting her seeing as she has been your willing hostage now twice." He's referring to the auction explosion, I knew it, he _must_ have been there!

"I'm going to have to take you both in," Batman takes a few steps forward toward us and Joker starts to laugh again which stops Batman in his tracks for a brief moment.

"Two of us and one of you." J can't be seriously thinking I'm going to fight off Batman, there is no way in hell I can! "Where is your little bird- ahhhh. Never mind! For a minute, I forgot your nest is empty!" Joker taunts Batman, even I understood the reference, he had killed Robin about a year ago and Batman has been running around alone ever since. I could see red in his eyes and apart of Batman must of snapped. No, this can't go down like this!

My instinct was to step in front of J to protect him, holding my hand out in defense towards Batman ushering him stop, "Please stop, don't touc-" but he reaches me, grabs my forearm and lifts me off the ground. In one swooping motion, he swings me with his might and I fly, landing with an audible crunch. My breath is knocked out of me and I gasp, desperately needing air back into my lungs only to be met with a sharp burn as water rushes into my mouth. I rise out of the water coughing and spluttering, realizes that I had landed in the fountain. Dizziness. I try to gather my senses as I scoot up into a sitting position, leaning my body against the rim of the fountain trying to brace myself. I see Joker and Batman but I can't tell who's winning the fight. Then comes the unexpected pain. It starts small at first but within seconds' graduates to sharp. I close my eyes, _Please God, don't do this._ Cramps take over my stomach, it feels like my intestines are squeezing together, my heart pounding in my chest. I growl out at the pain, biting my lower lip, holding onto my midsection just wanting the pain to stop, and then it does. I feel a sensation that makes my heart freeze over, my mind sharper as adrenaline kicks in, I look down at the water. I gasp, not wanting to take in this reality that's before me. As the water turns red my soul lights on fire and I scream, my heart breaking the air around me. It will never stop and it will never be better. My vision falters as I continue to scream, I can feel the pieces break apart in my mind and nothing else matters.

(Joker's POV)

I watched as Batman threw Chloe away. Looks like Batsy wants to play and I'm always happy to oblige! I smile at him as we begin our usual dance. I get in a few good punches when he kicks me in the stomach, flinging me back. I rise quickly, taking out my knife to carve that damn mask off his face when my body freezes. A heart shattering shriek breaks the air, despair and agony lacing every decibel. I whip away from Batman, turning to the source. Out of the corner of my eye I notice Batsy has stopped too. She's sobbing, curled in on herself, trembling. She's hurt. I take a few steps towards her and that's when I see it. There's blood in the water spreading out and tainting what's left a slight pink shade. Her slender frame sits in the middle. I thought I would feel happy, satisfied, the _problem_ that was so suddenly in my way is so suddenly gone… but I wasn't happy. I wasn't satisfied. I wasn't even relieved. Instead, I burn and red fills my vision. An overwhelming need to protect her consumes me. She _was_ pregnant. _Was_. Now it's _gone_ and _I can see she's broken._ _No one fucks with my Queen, no more games Batsy!_ I pull my magnum from my gun holster and point it between Bats eyes, with no hesitation I pull the trigger. A millisecond before I squeezed the trigger he must have noticed and dodged the bullet, it grazes his ear instead, taking a chunk out of his mask. He rushes me as he dodges the bullets I'm sending his way and punches me square in the jaw in quick motions. Once. Twice. Thrice. Then Darkness.

(Batman's POV)

Joker's jibe tears through my ears and into my mind. Nest… Robin… Jason. I growl, my vision turning to red and I stalk in Joker's direction. Something is in the way, blocking my path and I remove it, throwing the obstacle behind me as I close in on his grinning face. Red, White, and Green consumes my vision and I unleash my fury. My body mindlessly obeyed my commands even through my burning hate, flying through several kicks, flips, and punches before I finally catch Joker in the stomach full force with the heel of my left boot. He flies backwards, landing on his side and I dimly register him growl under the roaring of my own pounding heart in my ears. He rises quickly and I see him whip a switchblade from out of his right sleeve, barely pausing in his transition. I'm prepared to meet him head on again when I see him stop, frozen in his tracks and the red recedes, my blood slowing to a normal pace as my racing heart calms down inside of my chest.

I see his face flick through a myriad of different expressions; shock, concern, confusion. I look in the direction of the fountain, the joker mimicking my movement unconsciously. My heart constricts. The woman leans against the rim of the fountain, curled into the fetal position. Chestnut hair, pale skin, bloody water. My heart falls as I realize she's hurt because of me. The obstacle I hadn't slowed for earlier, the one I cast aside, was now screaming. Heart wrenching wails ripping through the night air and piercing my heart.

A low growl registers to my right, followed by the rustle of cloth, and I turn to face the Joker only to stare directly down the barrel of his magnum revolver. He had drawn his gun, something I'd never seen him do towards me, and was levelling the barrel between my eyes. I looked past the violet metal and into his eyes. Surprise flared to life as I registered the fury and burning hate in his aquamarine gaze. His jaw tightened along with his finger which lay over the trigger and I barely moved in time. Burning pain blossomed in my left ear and cold air met a part of my face that hadn't been exposed before.

I made my way closer, cautious of the shots ringing through the air and past my body. I closed the gap between us quickly, my left hand tearing the magnum from his as my gauntleted right arm met his temple and jaw. It took three hits for him to finally crumple to the ground. Focused, I took out my bolo and tightly wrapped it around Joker's body, shock still threading my thoughts. I stood and made my way to the fountain as my ears continued ringing from the gunshots. My gaze centered on Chloe as she sat in the water of the fountain. I remembered the alley and the party though she wasn't aware I was present at the last. I felt disappointment somewhere underneath my guilt at her injury. I don't know if she was Joker's new henchwoman at the time of the alley or not, but I knew she definitely was at the time of that party and the bank robbery.

The ringing in my ears begins to subside as I get nearer to the fountain and I can tell now that tears are streaming down her cheeks alongside the dripping water from her hair as it clings to her face and neck. She's soaked head to toe, and I lean down to pick her up out of the frigid water of the fountain. Her facial expression shifts as she seems to realize she's in my arms bridal style, turning from pain to rage. She starts flailing about in my grasp, trying to harm me in any way she can. I try to restrain her as best I can and I can feel my irritation rising. But her next words burn themselves into my mind and I know I will never forget them.

" _ **You fucking bastard! I hate you! You killed my baby, you fucking monster!**_ " I can feel my soul burn under the acidity of her words and I glance back towards the fountain. My heart shatters and I can feel tears burn at my eyes for the first time in over a year as realization hits me with the force of a mac truck. Guilt churns in my gut and I feel nauseous. A baby, her baby was dead because of me. My rule was broken and it was an unborn child that hadn't even had a chance. I stopped trying to keep her from hurting me as I neared Joker's prone and restrained form. I did nothing until she started flailing around hard enough that she might harm herself by accident. Reaching into one of the compartments on my belt, I pulled out a tiny capsule of knock-out gas and held my breath as I crushed it next to her face.

I sighed in relief as she fell limp in my arms and I opened to door to the backseat, gingerly laying her down across the leather before going back to get Joker to throw him in the front seat. I tried my best to beat the guilt down as I called Dr. Leland to let her know I was bringing in the Joker again. For once, I couldn't look at him. I knew now, what his reaction before meant. That baby had been his… had been… the guilt began gnawing at my heart again as I pulled up at Arkham Asylum. I dragged the Joker out of the car and gave him over to the guards while keeping my face as stony and passive as I could.

The drive to the hospital with just Chloe in there with me was harder. I could see her in the rearview mirror, even in my peripheral view when I focused solely on the road. She was crying even as she slept and I lock my thoughts down, going on autopilot as I pull up to Gotham General and carry her inside.

I can hear myself telling the nurse on duty that she's Joker's accomplice from the bank robbery and also the woman GCPD was looking for from the party. The nurse asks me what happened, why she's soaking wet and I lie. I say I found her, nothing more and then leave before the guilt shatters the numbness I had finally crafted around me.

I get into my car and as I pull away from the hospital, I barely register the cold wet on my face as I leave the mother of my first murder alone behind me. I pull into the batcave and leave the Batmobile at the center, pulling my armor off as I pass glowing monitors to enter the manor. Alfred's voice welcomes me home and shame floods in behind the guilt. I almost lost it right there but I nod cordially and make my way to my room, surreptitiously grabbing a bottle of some kind of liquor on my way there.

I don't know how much I drank but I know that Chloe's face, her acid screams and burning accusations followed me down into a deep sleep racked with nightmares of murderous monsters shaped like bats and crying mothers who had every right to hate them.

(Chloe's POV)

Warmth. J's scent fills my senses and I smile immediately, comfort wraps its arms around me and his name is Jack. Silence engulfs me. I'm suddenly soaked, pain electrifies my entire body and I feel the cramping all over again. Like a hellish nightmare on repeat. J's warmth, cramping, blood, silence. The groundhogs day that never ends. It washes over me in waves again and again. I can't catch my breath as I'm dragged under. I'm drowning. Joker didn't want me anymore. The hate in his eyes was clear, he was furious that I was pregnant, he hated our baby… our baby. Our baby is dead. My eyes shoot open, piercing white light blinds me. I blink multiple times trying to gather my bearings. A white ceiling. I try to sit up and feel myself being held down. My arms and legs unable to move. I look to my left, white walls and a single chair. I look to my right, a desk with another chair, a computer atop the desk, and a long counter. It had medical supplies, jars of cotton swabs and gauze, a red sharps container on the wall, a sink and paper towel dispenser. A cold sensation runs through my right arm and I quickly realize that I have an IV nestled in the crook of my elbow. The beeping of the monitor finally registers in my ears and I'm fully aware that I'm in a hospital.

I inhale sharply, unable to hold the tears back, starting to sob again. My stomach clenches tightly, sorely in a parody of the pain I felt before. The pit of loss is like a vast black hole sucking in my entire mindset. My baby is gone. Joker is the one man I love… but now he's gone too. I bite my bottom lip, trying to dry my tears up instead of producing more. I have to brush the thought of J out of my thoughts before the black hole in my mind threw him in too. _My baby is gone_ _and_ _ **its Bats fault**_. Throwing me across to the fountain and in the process, killing my baby, then trying to pick me up gently. What a fucking hypocrite! The hate that I had for Thomas is nothing compared to what I have for that stupid Bat, the supposed hero of Gotham! What I _did_ to Thomas is _**nothing**_ compared to what I'm going to do to Batman. A sick smile spreads on my face. I'll become stronger. I'll figure out a way to train. I'll get out of these damn restraints, out from behind these walls. And when I do I won't just kill that Bat I will destroy him and everything he loves. I struggle against the restraints on the bed. A sadistic laugh filling the room and I only laugh harder when I realize it's me.

 _I'll kill you Bat, if it's the last fucking thing I do!_

 **TRIGGER WARNING EXPLAINED: Ok all, so if you couldn't read the chapter here is what happened. Chloe tells Joker she's pregnant. Batman shows up and throws her after Joker says something to make him rage. She miscarries the baby and swears to kill the bat.**

 **To my Readers! Wow, what a crazy ride! This was the last chapter for this story and I plan on writing the sequel! The first chapter should be up in about a week and I'm not sure what I'll call it yet. I'll post an update to this story when it's finished with the information on the next sequel story that way you can easily find it if you wish to read it.**

 **I can't thank you all enough for the support and love I've been shown throughout this story! It means so much to me! It was extremely fun for me and I can't wait to continue on! I hope that you all enjoyed the last chapter and I have to be honest, it KILLED me to do that to Chloe… but it was her final snap in that pretty little head of hers.**

 **I'd love to hear feedback from this chapter… please tell me what you thought, how you feel about what happened throughout, and where you would like to see things go in the future story! I love seeing reviews guys, it keeps me motivated and really makes me feel engaged with you all! I have so much love for you all, the reviewers, silent readers, followers, and favoriters, from the bottom of my heart… thank you!**

 **To my Reviewers:**

 **Klsbradshaw: Thank you so much for another review! I'm sorry to leave you in suspense and I hope that you really enjoyed this last chapter! Panda was extremely fun to write! Like an old uncle Panda bear and he will be in the sequel!**

 **FabulouslyPurple: Thank you so much for another review, it means so much to me! I appreciate the support =) I'm going to write the sequel and post the first chapter next week, I can't just leave it like this – the story must go on! I hope you take care! =)**

 **Emmettluver2010: Thank you for the review, I appreciate it! I hope you enjoyed the last chapter =)**

 **SunflowerDaze: Thank you for the review and I really hope you liked the last chapter!**

 **Iquinn18: Wow, thank you so much! I appreciate the feedback! I'm happy to hear you're going to follow the sequel also, thank you for the support! To be honest, I don't want to expose that tidbit of info – I have debated on it though, I'll say that much =) It may or may not happen. =D**

 **RaeRae aka RebelRae: Thank you for reviewing! It means a lot to me! 1. Breathe Rae Rae, there will be a sequel! =) 2. I know it wasn't a happy ending, I'm sorry but I hope you liked it anyway!**

 **Winter-Widow1791: Hey girly! Thank you so much for both reviews, it always means a lot coming from you! I hope you enjoyed the last chapter! I am writing a sequel though, promise! I'm so happy you loved every word of Chap 19, it means a lot to hear that! It was an emotional roller coaster to write lol and they both took big steps… but this chapter changes a lot! I hope you enjoyed the story as a whole and will like the sequel! Everything is good on my end, just homework and fun toddler times with my son! =) I hope you're doing great too! Thank you for the support!**


	21. Sequel is Out! QoH: A King & His Queen

My sequel is finally up! =) I hope you all forgive my lateness. I was under a lot of unexpected stress. I wanted to make sure when I posted my sequel I would be ready to continue it versus post a chapter here and weeks later another chapter… this way I'm at my best and consistent. I hope you all enjoy the next story! I've already posted it. You can find it under my name/profile JokerStarr or you can look it up. It's posted in the Suicide Squad section just like this one, titled QoH: A King & His Queen


End file.
